


Souls Don't Care

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daishou is an adorable mess, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary kenma, Rivals to Lovers, Shenanigans, Shower Sex, art major Daishou, barista Daishou, bisexual Daishou, blowjob, i was watering my crops and this happened, idk how konoha and kenma happened they ended up in the same room and i loved it, law student Akaashi, lots of sips shrugs and smirks, per usual everyone hates Daishou, somewhat cannon, vegetarian Akaashi, welcome to my rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Do you ever just meet someone and miss them even though don’t know anything about them? But somehow something about their presence is soothing to you. You know that they’re a part of you somehow, some way. That no matter what happens, you need to stay close to them in fear that a part of you will die otherwise?Daishou was not that person for Akaashi.An au in which Akaashi is out to destroy, Daishou is hopeless when it comes to social interaction and hopelessly in love, and everyone just wants to graduate without hearing Bokuto and Kuroo banging.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *motions to this work* I have tended to my harvest. Look how it thrives.

Do you ever just meet someone and yearn for them even though don’t know them? But somehow something about their presence is soothing to you. You know that they’re a part of you somehow, some way. That no matter what happens, you need to stay close to them in fear that a part of you will die otherwise?

Daishou was not that person for Akaashi.

Akaashi had heard of Daishou Suguru before. He knew most of the names of the volleyball players in the area. Nohebi Academy wasn’t someone they would likely ever play, so he didn’t care to retain any information about them. That was until his name kept coming up.

He hadn’t really been paying attention, but that pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san had been bitching about Nohebi Academy since they’d had a practice match together earlier in the week. Normally Akaashi would’ve been focusing solely on ignoring him, but he’d heard the phrase “crafty” in the same sentence as volleyball team and he reluctantly gave Kuroo some of his attention since it looked like Nohebi might make it to nationals this year. Information was power even in volleyball matches. He wasn’t going to lose. He wasn’t going to let Bokuto lose. Stars were meant to shine, not fall.

“They’re cheaters! I mean. They’re a decent team, but they butter up the referees and then trick them into making bad calls! What kind of shit is that?”

Akaashi locks eyes with Kuroo and maintains eye contact. “If Nekoma were a stronger team, their sneaky tactics wouldn’t be a problem, Kuroo-san.”

“Get him, Akaaaashi!” Bokuto hoots back. “Cheap tricks are nothing to us!”

“You!” Kuroo gripes. “You’re no better with your cheap shots!”

“That’s not very nice, Kuroo-san. I’m fairly certain dump shots are entirely legal.” He gives a small smirk. “Not only that, if I remember correctly, and I know I am, Kenma, your beloved setter who can do no wrong, is a fan of dump shots as well.”

Bokuto howls out in laughter and Kuroo grumbles back at him. Akaashi merely blinks at them before pulling his tablet and headphones out to find videos of previous Nohebi games. They were sitting in a café that Bokuto had dragged them out to. Akaashi never minded indulging Bokuto, but he wasn’t particularly fond of spending time with Kuroo. He had a tendency to be annoying. For the life of him he could never figure out why people liked Kuroo more than Bokuto. The only conclusion he could come to is that people are stupid.

He watches the games intently. Nohebi had good defense and pinpoint serves. They were consistent too, meaning it wasn’t just luck; they practiced hard. Getting the referee on their side was just a bit of insurance. Only two points could make the difference of getting to play more or going home in defeat. That bit of insurance could mean everything if someone was having an off day or they were having poor luck. It wasn’t a bad tactic. If anything, it was smart. Not something Akaashi, nor Bokuto, would ever consider, but it was effective nonetheless.

He’s deep in analyzing Nohebi’s strategies, pen and paper out to jot down notes, when he feels Bokuto shaking him trying to get his attention.

“Akaaashiiii! Stop studying! Let’s go to the movies!”

“I’m not studying.” Akaashi huffs, pulling his headphones out and putting away his paper. “I was researching Nohebi to see if they had any usable strategies. You, however, could afford to do a little more studying.”

Bokuto’s face falls into a pout.

Kuroo gives a snicker. “Don’t be mean. Play is just important as studying is.”

“Not if all you do is play.” Akaashi glares back, wishing Kuroo’s grades were worse so he could berate him as well.

“I promise to study with you after the movie!” Bokuto clasps his hands together, juts out his lower lip, and gives those huge puppy dog eyes that were typically reserved for when he wanted Akaashi to toss to him. “Please?”

Akaashi gives a huff. While he had a running list of Bokuto’s numerous weaknesses, he knew that he only had one for himself: Bokuto. Well. And not sleeping enough, but that was beside the point. That was just part of the territory of being a student and an athlete. “Fine. We’re going to work on your math, though.”

“Urk.”

Kuroo breaks out into that jackal-like annoying laugh he does specifically for Bokuto’s misery. Akaashi’s just ready for this day to end. He was going to need all the energy he could muster to help Bokuto catch up on his math.

Later that night, Akaashi lies in bed on his stomach watching more videos of Nohebi Academy’s games. Even though they were a solid team, they never seemed to go far in completions. They’d make it to Spring High but would get knocked out before the end. While nationals were highly competitive and there were several teams that were terrifying, it didn’t make much sense to Akaashi. Nohebi should’ve been able to compete at the national level.

_Their old captain was holding them back. This new one, though, he seems interesting. He’s willing to do whatever it takes to win._

  **. . .**

Monday, before practice can even start, Akaashi finds coach Yamiji and requests a practice match with Nohebi Academy.

Coach Yamiji’s head jolts back slightly in surprise and he fights back an amused face. “Akaashi, you never ask for anything. Why is it that you’re even interested in playing against Nohebi? We’re ranked higher than they are, and they’ve never been to nationals.”

Akaashi gives a hum and nods, pulling on his fingers while looking at the floor. A small smile slips onto his face. “I think they’re interesting. Their new captain has changed the dynamics of the whole team. This year we may face them at nationals. I’d like to be prepared if we do.”

He’s met with a chuckle. Coach Yamiji’s covering his mouth with his hand. He’s smiling so big that the corners of his eyes are crinkling. “I see. I’ll make some calls and see what I can do. I’m sure they’d be delighted to play a powerhouse school, though.”

“Thank you, coach!” Akaashi gives a low bow, hiding his grin and the way his eyes are lighting up.

Outside coach’s office, Akaashi runs directly into Bokuto.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doing in coach’s office so early? You in trouble? Trying to get out of practice?” He looks Akaashi up and down. “You got the shits?”

Akaashi glares at Bokuto and scoffs. “Don’t be so crass. I had a request for coach, that’s all.” He looks down in attempt to hide his smirk.

“Ohoho? Asking for a night off to go on a date?”

Akaashi gives Bokuto a bewildered look. “In what world, Bokuto-san? In what world?”

**. . .**

That Friday coach calls everyone over after practice for an announcement. “We have a practice match next Friday with a team that we’ve never played before: Nohebi Academy. From what I hear,” he shoots a look toward Akaashi, “they’ve been evolving this year and may be a good challenge for us. We’ll be leaving here at three Friday and heading to Nohebi Academy for the practice game. We’ll stay as long as they’ll pacify Bokuto’s endless energy.” He gives a small chuckle. “That’s all. Now get home, do your homework, eat a real meal, and rest.”

Choruses of “yes coach” echo throughout the gym. Akaashi remains still while everyone else starts to go clean up. Bokuto stays right beside him and slaps him on the back playfully.

“You’re the one who wanted to match with Nohebi, aren’t ya?”

Akaashi offers a hum and nods.

“Why?” Bokuto intones. “Did what Kuroo say scare you? We’re a much, much better team than Nekoma and Nohebi. There’s nothing to worry about!”

“That arrogance will be your downfall, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pauses long enough to watch Bokuto scoff at that. “But, no. I’m not worried about beating them in a real match. I’m just interested.” He watches the team cleaning. Konoha is playfully shaking a broom at one of the first years while making screeching noises. “It’ll be a good experience for us.”

When Bokuto doesn’t answer, Akaashi looks back at him to find him wide-eyed and staring at him. “You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Akaashi scrunches up his face in disgust. “No.” He jogs away to help finish cleaning.

“It’s true love!” Bokuto yells after him.

**. . .**

Akaashi watches all the videos of Nohebi Academy he can find that week. Twice. He’s filled several pages of his notebook on player stats, techniques, plays, and weaknesses. He also finds and reviews social media for several of the starting members. As it turns out, Kuroo and Daishou are frenemies.

“What the fuck?” Akaashi mutters to himself while scrolling through callout post after callout post. He’s lying on his back on his bed with his hands out in the air, phone dangerously hovering above him. “It’s like they’re flirting with each other.” He scrolls through a few more shared posts before finding one of Kuroo making fun of Daishou for being dumped by a girl named Mika. “So immature.” He mutters before putting his phone under his pillow. “Still. Kuroo-san might be a good information source.” He gives a disgusted frown. “I rather die.”

The next morning, Akaashi’s positively floating. He hadn’t even realized how much he’d been looking forward to this practice match. He stares at himself in the bathroom mirror before slapping both his cheeks lightly. “If you smile, you’re going to be forced to explain to Bokuto-san why you’re smiling. He’ll cry if he knows you’re looking forward to watching another person play and then you won’t be able to see him play at his best. Don’t smile and you’ll get everything you want out of today.”

_And win the game too._

The day goes by in a blur. He’s too excited about the match to even care about the 100% he got on his biology test. Or mind Bokuto failing another math quiz even though he’d just spent several hours reviewing with him. The only thing that mattered today was the match. It’d been a long time since he was this excited about a match. Hopefully, it wouldn’t disappoint. Hopefully _Daishou_ wouldn’t disappoint.

**. . .**

By the time they finally arrive at Nohebi Academy, he’s nearly yanked his fingers off in anticipation. The only reason he didn’t was because part of him knew that he would need them. He’s not even sure if Bokuto talked to him the whole way there or not. If anything, his excitement had turned into nervousness. The team they’d be playing were notorious cheaters, after all. What would it say about Fukurodani if they, a powerhouse school, national contender, and home of one of the best spikers, lost to a cheating team? Coach would be disappointed. Hell. He’d be infuriated with himself. He’d force himself to practice until even Bokuto couldn’t keep up.

The Nohebi team was waiting outside for them when they arrived. They all gave polite smiles and bows. Bokuto and Akaashi go to greet the captain immediately. Strangely, they didn’t have a vice-captain. For some reason, Akaashi’s heart is racing. He steels himself, making sure not to let any of his emotion show on the outside.

Bokuto proudly puffs his chest out as he stands in front of Daishou. He beams before offering his hand. “Thank you so much for having us! I look forward to our game!”

_Be strong, Bokuto-san. You know his tricks._

Akaashi catches a slight glint in Daishou’s eyes before an exuberant smile spreads across his face. He shakes hands with Bokuto and places his free hand on Bokuto’s bicep. “It’s such an honor to play against _the_ Fukurodani Academy. We’re humbled that you would even consider playing against us considering how great _you_ are.” His smile warps from friendly to mischievous.

Bokuto takes a deep inhale and is immediately smitten. “Hey! Hey! Hey! We are great! We’re going to win nationals this year!”

_Aaaaaannd he’s gone. Great._

Akaashi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to hide the fact that he’s rolling his eyes. If Bokuto wasn’t going to be sensible about this game, then he would just have to work harder. He didn’t mind picking up the slack for a star. Even if the star was an imbecile that he suddenly felt the urge to roundhouse kick.

“And are you _the_ Akaashi Keiji I’ve heard so much about?”

Akaashi opens his eyes back up to find Daishou leaning in close to him. His green eyes are boring into Akaashi looking for something.

“Thank you for the flattery, but I’m positive you haven’t heard of me. I do, however, look forward to our game.” Akaashi replies flatly but politely.

Daishou’s eyes widen for a second before going back to normal just like before and his smile turns into a smirk. He stares at Akaashi for another second before correcting himself. “My apologies. I must’ve gotten you confused with someone else. I hope we don’t disappoint you.”

_I hope you don’t either._

Akaashi offers a polite bow before following the team to the locker room. Bokuto follows him terrifyingly quiet. Akaashi’s mind is already halfway in the game when Bokuto interrupts him and the whole team from getting ready.

“Whoooweeee! Man, was that sexual tension strong!”

Akaashi furrows his eyebrows and continues to change, slightly shaking his head. He didn’t understand Bokuto most of the time. Something told him this wasn’t one of those instances where he wanted to.

“Did you not feel it, Akaashi? Daishou wants to bone you!”

“What? No.” He shoots Bokuto a look. “Where in the world did you get an idea like that?”

“Uh. From the way he looked at you? I know when someone’s gandering at my setter! That wasn’t any ordinary gander either. Nuh uh. He thinks you’re fiiiinnnneee~.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighs and runs a hand over his face, “he was just trying to intimidate me. He’s clearly seen videos of our matches and has decided I’m a weak point. Now please be quiet so I can prepare. He’s not going to get in my head.”

“Nope! No way! You’re sure as hell not a weak point and he sure as hell was checking you out! Right guys?”

Akaashi gives the rest of the team an even flatter look than usual, begging for help. He didn’t have time for Bokuto’s shenanigans right now.

“You know I hate to agree with Bokuto, but he’s right. He wants to eat you up.” Konoha smirks before putting his practice jersey on. “Komi and I were betting he’d try to kiss you right there.” He shrugs.

“Are you trying to rile Bokuto-san up so he does well this game?” Akaashi scoffs.

“No way!” Komi pops up with a huge grin. “Bokuto’s right! Might be the first time in his life.”

“Hey!”

“Washio-san, please be the voice of reason.” Akaashi groans.

Washio finishes shoving his bag in an empty locker. He gives a devious grin. “You’re leaving here with a phone number or a date.”

“Ugh.” Akaashi sighs again. “I don’t want to toss to any of you today.”

**. . .**

Akaashi starts the game with a setter dump. It’s partially to piss off the team for bullying him earlier, but it’s mostly to piss off Daishou with a cheap tactic. Nohebi takes it well and compliments him on the gall to start off with a setter dump. _That_ takes him back. Then he does it again. They didn’t expect a second in a row and the point goes to Fukurodani. He barely catches a glimpse of Daishou wrinkling his nose at him before returning to a cheerful, focused façade.

_This is going to be fun._

The next set he gives to Bokuto. It’s only right. He wants to rub their amazing ace’s skills into Nohebi’s noses. It’s a battle of captain vs. captain. Bokuto gets the point with ease and that’s when the trash talking starts.

“Ohh~ I see why you didn’t make it into the top three spikers in the country. If only you were stronger.” One of the players pretends to whisper at a normal speaking level.

“Hey! I’m waaaayyyy better than you!” Bokuto shouts and sticks his tongue at him. He turns to Akaashi with a determined look on his face. “Send me the next one too!”

“Bokuto-san don’t get carried away by your emotions.” Akaashi warns, knowing full-well that he was going to send the next ball to Bokuto anyway. It’d be the best way to wipe the sneer off Daishou’s face that’d appeared briefly after Bokuto scored.

They lose the next point. Bokuto went for the straight he’d perfected over the last year and was so proud of. Last second, he was shut out with no room for a cross or to tap it to regroup. The sound of the ball hitting the floor on their side is resounding. Bokuto’s head whips around to look at the ball and then back toward the blockers.

“Did you see that? I blocked on of the top spikers. Maybe we’ll beat them out for nationals this year.”

“Fukurodani’s losing its touch.”

Bokuto’s face scrunches up like he’s about to break out in tears while the Nohebi team sneers at him.

“Don’t mind.” Akaashi calls before giving Bokuto a back slap and moving positions. “Get them with your serve.”

Bokuto gives a three-point service ace after that.

_That’s right. Get fired up._

Things are going well until both Akaashi and Daishou are at the net. Akaashi’s not looking at Daishou, he’s only mindful of where everyone is, but he can feel eyes on him. The hair-standing-up sensation throws him off. He wasn’t used to being looked at like that, like a small bird at the mercy of a python. He flubs his next set.

“Sorry!” He gives his team a bow before closing his eyes for a second and trying to re-center himself.

He still feels eyes on him for the next few rallies. Strangely, Nohebi hasn’t been jeering at him like they have the rest of the players. He tries to shrug it off and continue to play. What they said or didn’t say didn’t matter. The only thing that did matter was winning.

Still, there’s eyes on him and it pisses him off. He does another setter dump when Daishou is right there. He barely misses it and Akaashi can’t help but to smirk at him through the next. A faint smile lights up on Daishou’s face that confuses Akaashi.

It bothers him for the rest of their games, but he shakes it off when they’re done. Out of five sets, Fukurodani won four. Akaashi’s theory had been tested. They were better than a cheating team. His interest faded with that.

After the teams thanked each other for the game, Akaashi kept feeling eyes on him again. He sighed and looked over to where Daishou was standing and staring at him with contempt. Akaashi wrinkles his nose slightly before walking toward the locker room.

“Akaashi!” Coach Yamiji calls. “Good work today. Will we be requesting another practice match with Nohebi?”

Akaashi wipes his face with the towel around his neck and looks back toward where Daishou is still staring at him. “No. I’ve gotten all I wanted here.”

In the locker room, he’s met with a very sweaty and mostly naked Bokuto jumping on him. “Akaaaashiiii! Did you get a phone number? When’s you’re date? Do you want to do a double date? I don’t know if I trust him to be alone with my setter!”

“What?” Akaashi pushes Bokuto off and wipes his face with the towel again. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about, but there will be no date.”

Several of the team’s shoulders drop and a few exchange monies for lost bets.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later

“Akaaaashiiii! I still can’t believe you didn’t go to the same university as me! It’s not too late! You’re smart! I’m sure they’d accept you anywhere! I need my setter!”

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. I will not be changing universities. I chose university G because they have a good law program. I won’t be able to play volleyball anymore. I won’t have time.”

“Buuutttt,” Bokuto whines through the phone, “you don’t need a law degree. You can just play volleyball forever. We can be on the national team together! Strike criminals down with a merciless volleyball to the face!”

“If you don’t solidify your bond with a new setter, you’ll never know if you can even make the national team.” Akaashi chides before giving a soft smile. No matter how much Bokuto whined, he was still Akaashi’s best friend. “But, I know you can make it even without me. The real issue is that you let me come to the same university Kuroo-san goes to. Why would you betray me like that?”

There’s silence before Bokuto starts whining again. “I was hoping if you didn’t know then maybe you’d change universities when you found out. That the shock would temporarily render you helpless and subject to my whims.”

“I’m rooming with him.” Akaashi groans. “This is the worst surprise I’ve gotten my entire life. For once I regret not paying more attention to Kuroo-san’s life.”

“But it’s great for me! That just means I get to see both of you when I come to visit!”

“If I don’t murder Kuroo-san first.”

“Wha? Don’t murder my best bro!”

“No promises. Not even for you.” Akaashi sighs as he approaches the dorm building. Or hell. Most definitely hell. “I’ve got to go. I’m at the dorms now. If you don’t hear from me or Kuroo-san within a few days, we killed each other. Make sure we’re not buried within 50 square miles of each other.”

Bokuto squabbles back but Akaashi just hangs up. Bokuto was one of those people who you couldn’t get off the phone unless you hung up on them. Akaashi had learned that the hard way long ago. He gives another sigh before entering the dorm building.

_I’m going to be a lawyer anyway. Rooming with Kuroo-san is just practice for dealing with infuriating people. After it’s all done, I might even thank him. I doubt it, though._

Akaashi doesn’t even get to their room before he’s annoyed by Kuroo. Well, more annoyed than just being low-key annoyed by his entire existence. Kuroo’s in the hallway taunting some other boy that Akaashi can’t see outside their door. Akaashi glares at Kuroo’s back before pushing him over slightly to get into their room.

“Rude!” Kuroo turns to berate Akaashi for pushing him, face all scrunched up in annoyance, before he realizes it was Akaashi. “Akaashi! You’ll agree with me! What do you think about Daishou’s serves?”

Akaashi’s face contorts in confusion. “Daishou-san?” He leans over slightly to see a mostly familiar face, slightly older, slightly more handsome, and eyes locked on Akaashi. “I’m afraid I haven’t played against Daishou-san in years. However, they were creepily precise the one time we played against each other. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go pretend we aren’t roommates.”

“Aww!” Kuroo grabs both of Akaashi’s shoulders and shakes him lightly. “Don’t be like that! Come play volleyball with us! Help me grind him into the dirt.”

“I’m sorry. I misspoke. I’m going to go pretend you don’t exist.”

A snort comes from Daishou’s direction. “Damn! He got you.” He cackles in laughter for a second before locking eyes with Akaashi again. “I don’t have a roommate if you don’t want to room with this idiotic cat. I’m sure the RA will approve it.” His eyes flicker over to Kuroo. “Especially since he’s already hit on the new RA for this floor.”

Akaashi pauses considering changing rooms before he feels that prickling of being stared at again. “Thank you for the offer, but I’ll keep my current assignment. I’d be a hassle to move and I fear changing rooms wouldn’t make Kuroo-san any less annoying.” He shrugs before turning back to the door and opening it.

“Yee!” Kuroo’s hands find Akaashi’s shoulders again and he pushes him through the door. “Akaashi likes me more than he likes you! Take that you shitty snake!” Kuroo cajoles before slamming the door behind them.

“I don’t like you, though. Didn’t you hear anything I just said?” Akaashi mumbles.

“Then why’d you shut him down like that~? Hmm?”

Akaashi tries to push past Kuroo to his side of the dorm.

“Or is it that you do like him and can’t bear the idea of sharing a room with someone you find hot?” Kuroo purrs before he scoffs. “You don’t feel weird rooming with me even though I’m so handsome? Don’t worry. Bo won’t jealous if you admit to something so universally true.”

Akaashi gives him a flat disgusted look. “I am not attracted to you, you pain-in-the-ass, or Daishou-san. He stares at me and it makes me uncomfortable. As for you,” he looks Kuroo up and down, “you won’t give me trouble. You know better.”

Kuroo looks at him wide-eyed for a second before taking a hard swallow. “Okay.”

**. . .**

Maybe it’s because it’s the first semester at university, but Akaashi is ready for classes to start. He had that hopeful innocent youth of the joy of learning for learning’s sake. What he soon found out was that getting up that early in the day was far different than it was a few short weeks ago.

_It’s like I’ve aged already. Is this part of being an adult? I hate it._

He groans and finishes chugging the coffee he’d picked up on the way to class. It probably wasn’t normal to drink it when it’s scalding hot, but desperate times call for desperate caffeinated measures. This morning, this lovely Monday morning, at the forsaken hour of nine a.m., he had a lovely mandatory Japanese history course. None of the information was going to be particularly hard or new, but since it was at nine a.m., it was going to be murder.

He takes a seat near the front of the room, thinking that there’s no way this class can get any worse, when he notices a familiar head of neatly parted dark brown hair in front of him.

_Shit. Why is he in here?_

Akaashi quietly takes a notebook and the textbook out of his bag, making sure to avoid looking at Daishou just in case he feels that sensation of being looked at. He keeps his head down, sneaking occasional glances at the back of Daishou’s head.

Daishou sits there quiet with his binder and textbook out. He’s got a bottle of water and his phone on the table. He keeps checking his phone every minute or so. Akaashi figured it was to check the time, but then he realizes Daishou was wearing a watch and was either waiting on something or fiddling with it to make himself look preoccupied.

Class is about to start, and the seats are starting to fill up. The empty seats by Akaashi had long been taken and the professor is gathering their materials for the day at their desk.

No one sits by Daishou.

Akaashi frowns. It shouldn’t, but it bothers him. The room is mostly full, with the exception of the seats beside Daishou and those in the very back. He’s creepy and cheats at volleyball, but surely, he wasn’t an evil person. He couldn’t have been a big of a menace for the whole class to avoid him, could he?

_What’s with all this resentment?_

He looks around uneasily before the professor passes the attendance roster for students to sign in and gets started with the lecture. Akaashi’s attention is fully invested on the professor when Daishou turns around to pass him the attendance sheet. Daishou does a little flinch when he realizes Akaashi’s there. He looks through Akaashi and gives what seems to be a genuine smile as he passes over the paper.

Akaashi feels a small piece of himself melt at his smile. That smile was a world of difference between his usual scowl. He gives a teensy smile and nods at Daishou before taking the attendance roster. Daishou looks at him for a second longer like he wanted to say something, but his eyes catch someone else and he turns around without saying anything.

_Weird._

And with that, he lets it go. At least the strange feeling of Daishou not being liked. That was probably accurate. Since he’s right in front of Akaashi, for better or worse, Akaashi can’t help but to pay some attention to him. He’s looking down and moving his pencil constantly. At first, Akaashi thought he wasn’t paying attention, but then he’d answer some of the professor’s questions. It wasn’t until the end of class that Akaashi figured out that Daishou had been drawing the entire time.

He had to bite back a breath at that. Daishou had spent all class drawing and coloring a jellyfish in pink, blues, and purples. Akaashi wasn’t really one for art, but even he found the drawing beautiful. And it was something Daishou had drawn on lined paper during one short class. It wasn’t even something he’d cared about enough to put on blank drawing paper.

“All right. That’s enough for today. Don’t forget to read through chapter two by next class. Have a great first day, everyone!”

Akaashi quickly packs to leave. Admiration of Daishou’s art aside, he still didn’t feel comfortable around him. He didn’t know what he was thinking. He already had one unavoidable nuisance in his life. He didn’t need another that hated the first.

“It’s nice to see you again, Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi flinches and looks up to see Daishou already packed up and giving him a small smile. “You as well, Daishou-san. I didn’t expect to have a class with you.” Akaashi flinches again in fear that might’ve sounded rude when he wasn’t trying to be for once.

“You can just call me Daishou.” He gives a slightly larger smile. “I opted to take an art class that isn’t offered every semester instead of taking this basic.” He and Akaashi start walking toward the door. “I’m glad I did, though since I get to have a class with you.”

“ _Why_?” Akaashi scoffs before realizing the tone he gave was only appropriate for dealing with Kuroo. “I mean. We don’t know each other outside the one practice match in high school.”

“Yeah. Still.” Daishou stops outside the door. “I think you’re interesting.” He takes a few steps backward. “The offer’s always open if you want to move into my room. I can’t see living with that cat getting any better.” He takes a few more steps farther away from Akaashi, a small grin playing on his lips. “See you around.”

Akaashi stands there with a faint blush across his cheeks.

_What?_

**. . .**

“How was your first day of class, snookums?” Kuroo coos.

Akaashi’s lying face down on his bed with his bag and shoes still on. He gives a muffled groan in reply.

Kuroo gives a chuckle. “Yeah. That’s what I thought. I’ve got some cheese pizza for you on the way~. Thought it might make today slightly easier.”

Akaashi lifts his head up to look at Kuroo. “Just cheese?”

“Yup. I’ve known you over three years now. I haven’t forgotten you’re vegetarian.” Kuroo rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m not _that_ much of an asshole.”

Akaashi squints at him, wanting to rebuke him, but shoves his face back in the bed. “Thank you, Kuroo-san. You’re not as horrible as I thought you were.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now get comfortable and come tell me about your day, sunshine.”

Akaashi hums before sitting up and looking back at Kuroo. “Don’t tell Bokuto-san my first day was hard. I don’t want him to worry or try to convince me to change universities more than he already is.”

“I won’t if you come spend time with me.” He mimes pulling in Akaashi with a rope.

“Fine. Give me a sec to change.” Kuroo continues to stand in the doorway. “I will throw a book at your face.”

“Fine, fine. If you’re not out here by the time pizza gets here, I’m cuddling you tonight.”

“Why are you so weird?” Akaashi whines, too tired to give a hateful reply.

“Because~.” Kuroo backs out and shuts the door behind him.

Akaashi gives another groan, approximately his 137th that day, but he wasn’t really counting. Classes were exhausting even though they weren’t going to be much harder than going to high school was. Then there was the whole Daishou thing. He had a class with him and they lived in the same dorm. There was no way he’d be able to avoid him.

_At least there’s no way he can be worse than that pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san._

He manages to shuffle out of his room just as Kuroo’s getting the pizza. Kuroo comes back to the main area with pizza in hand and a pout. “So close. We should call it a tie and cuddle anyway.”

“How would that be a tie for me?” Akaashi takes the box and grabs a slice out of it, quickly taking a bite of it and sitting on the couch.

“I’d wear clothes?”

Akaashi fake gags on his pizza. “Please don’t ruin this for me.”

“Aww. Okay.” Kuroo takes a slice out of the box for himself, sits on the floor, and leans back on the couch. “So, tell me about your day.”

“Getting up earlier is much harder than it was just a few weeks ago.”

Kuroo hums. “Next semester, don’t take classes before ten if you can help it. Remember the theory of relativity? Time on campus is like that. It makes normal hours seem wonky. I don’t know how Kenma’s going to survive.”

Kenma had ended up going to a nearby university, but the only person they knew that also went there was Hinata. That was a relief in some ways since Hinata would inevitably help Kenma be more social, but it also meant time with Kenma’s presence would be sparse for them.

“Already have next semester’s schedule planned and not starting until eleven.”

“There’s the honor student. What else?”

Akaashi takes another small bite of his pizza. “Classes will be fine. I just feel so overwhelmed right now. I don’t know anyone or where anything is yet. Feel like I have so much reading and homework to do. Don’t know how much effort I’ll have to put forward to make A’s yet.”

“It’s a good thing you have such a reliable Senpai right here to take care of you.” Kuroo smirks and gives an exaggerated wink. “Buuutttt. Give it two weeks. After that, everything will feel normal.”

“I guess.”

Kuroo tilts his head slightly while biting into his pizza. “You regretting this university already?”

“No. I’m set on my program. It’s just. It’s all a lot. Everything is a big transition and I just want to do my best.”

“Is that it, honeybun?”

“Well. No. I—” He pauses and bites his lip. “I have a class with Daishou-san. Everyone avoided him and he’s always looking at me.” He scrunches his face up in confusion. “Earlier he said he found me interesting. I don’t know how to deal with him.” He huffs in displeasure. “It remotely feels like I’m being bullied. It’s only the first day. I don’t have time for this.”

Kuroo stares at Akaashi before laughing so hard he falls on the floor with only his hand up in the air to save his pizza. “I can’t believe it! Bo was right!”

Akaashi nibbles on his pizza quietly while Kuroo laughs some more.

“Whoo!” Kuroo sits back up and wipes some tears from his eyes. “Okay. First, people avoid Daishou because last year he continued on his tactic of buttering up people, namely the professors, and people were jealous. It’s their own fault, though. If they studied harder, being in the professor’s good graces or whatever wouldn’t have mattered. It’s not like he ever needed a grade bump anyway. Apparently, a few people are still resentful, though. Secondly, can you really not think of a reason why he’d stare at you so much? None at all?” Kuroo leans in slightly and stares at Akaashi.

Akaashi swats Kuroo back out of his personal space. “I don’t think he’s trying to get in the professor’s good graces anymore. He drew all class instead of taking notes.”

“Well, yeah. He’s an art major. He’s gonna draw no matter what class he’s in. He’s too smart to worry about paying attention to lectures.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at that.

“That does not leave this room.” Kuroo points at Akaashi threateningly. “You didn’t answer me. Why do you think Daishou’s staring at you?”

Akaashi shifts around uncomfortably. “Because I requested a practice match with Nohebi and we beat them mercilessly? And then refused to have any more practice matches together because they weren’t enough of a challenge?”

“Fukurodani also made it to the quarterfinals at nationals that year. Your team was amazing. He wouldn’t hold that against you. It’s something else. Something easy.”

Akaashi gives a huge sigh. “He doesn’t have a crush on me. He didn’t back in high school and he doesn’t now. He doesn’t even know me. Now let’s get on to more realistic theories.”

“Dude. He thinks you’re hot. He doesn’t have to know you to think that. And he’s seen you play. He’s probably smitten with your petty ass. I’m sure it was love at first setter dump paired with shit-eating smirk.” Kuroo shoves the rest of his slice of pizza in his mouth before his eyes light up and quickly swallows it down. “Do you want me to ask? I’d love to embarrass him. We can say you and I are dating and see if he gets jealous.”

“Anyone would know that’s a lie immediately.” Akaashi rolls his eyes and takes another slice of pizza. “I still think you’re wrong. And annoying. But thanks for trying to cheer me up. I guess.”


	3. Chapter 3

By his next Japanese History class, Akaashi has resolved to sit beside Daishou. He didn’t like not knowing the answer to something. His parents kept telling him that it was just a part of being human and sometimes he needed to accept it, but he wasn’t buying that shit. There were answers to everything even if it was that the human brain was too feeble to comprehend said answer. Even then, that answer was more satisfying than having no idea at all.

Reasonably, he knew that the easiest way to figure out why would be to ask Daishou why everyone seemed to hate him, but something told him he couldn’t. It seemed to be lacking in social grace. Besides, where was the fun in that? If Daishou was going to make Akaashi feel uncomfortable, then Akaashi was going to do the same thing right back. Petty met petty. He wasn’t going to back down.

Wednesday morning Akaashi strolls into class and sits beside where Daishou had already gotten settled in at. Daishou does a small jump at someone being near him and quickly turns to see who it was. When he meets Akaashi’s eyes the bewilderment, and possibly annoyance, turns into a small smile. Not like the ones he gave when he was buttering Bokuto up before their practice match years ago. More genuine.

“It’s good to see you again.” Daishou stares at him a moment before his face contorts briefly. “How has rooming with that annoying cat been?”

“It’s nice to see you again as well. Rooming with Kuroo-san has been better than expected but tiring nonetheless.”

“Better than expected?” Daishou raises his eyebrows in disbelief. “You don’t have to lie for him. I know how he is.”

“Sadly, I’m not. I was surprised too. He bought me pizza on the first day and he even remembered that I’m vegetarian.” Akaashi gives an exaggerated frown. “He did threaten to cuddle me naked, though. I still haven’t gotten the nightmares for that to stop. I’m not sure they ever will.”

Daishou snorts before bursting out into a full laugh. Akaashi watches him amusedly. He looks so much younger and less daunting when he’s laughing. It’s nice.

“Oh my god.” Daishou inhales sharply a few times to catch his breath. “That _is_ the stuff of nightmares. I’m so sorry.” He gives a few more silent laughs before sighing and turning back to Akaashi. “You’re vegetarian though?”

Akaashi feels a sense of dread go through him. When people found out he didn’t eat meat, there were always comments like he’d asked for their input. It was irritating how everyone decided that his minor life choice was wrong. He didn’t have the energy to berate Daishou this early in the morning. “Yeah. Since I was thirteen.”

“That’s cool.” Daishou hums. He’s about to say something else before the professor walks in. He forward but writes a message to Akaashi on his paper.

What’s your favorite animal?

_My favorite animal? Why?_

Owls.

Daishou gives a small nod before pulling out a sketchbook and a pouch of pencils. He turns to an open page, pulls up an image on his phone, and starts drawing. Over the next hour, owls of differentiating species fill the page. The more Daishou draws, the more Akaashi finds himself watching instead of paying attention to the lecture. He and Daishou still manage to answer questions despite the lack of attention given.

Class ends before he knows it. Daishou rubs his hand and stretches briefly. He looks at the page, tears it out of the notebook and hands it to Akaashi. “That was a good warmup. This is for you. Something to make your dorm more bearable.” He chuckles at his own joke and gives a crooked smile.

Akaashi shakily reaches out and takes the paper. “You’re sure? It’s beautiful. I’d hate to take something you spent so much time on.”

“I’m sure.” Daishou’s grin grows slightly wider. “You can give me a prompt every day and I’ll draw something for you. It’ll be a good warmup since I have an art class after this.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi stares at the picture, unconsciously smiling at it, before putting it safely away in his bag. “See you Friday.”

**. . .**

“What is _that_?” Kuroo points at the picture hanging on the wall that Daishou had given Akaashi.

Akaashi hazily looks up from his textbook and follows Kuroo’s accusing finger. “Oh. Daishou drew that in class today. He said I could have it. It’s very good isn’t it?”

Kuroo gives him a disgusted look. “It was before I knew for sure that Daishou drew it.” He crosses his arms and huffs. “You know Hitler was an artist too, right? So is Bush. Don’t be fooled by pretty pictures.”

Akaashi turns his head back to his book. “What’s your rivalry with him about anyway? I remember seeing it and hearing about it before, but I never cared too much to figure out why you two were behaving like idiots.”

“Cause he’s a jerk! That’s why! You’ll see!”

“Okay.” Akaashi calmly replies still looking down at his book. “Goodbye now.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know Bo’s coming this weekend, right?”

“I wouldn’t expect any less. Is there anyone else that’s going to be crashing here?”

“Kenma. Possibly Konoha.”

“Oh.” Akaashi pulls away from his book to look at Kuroo. “I haven’t seen him since university started. I should probably message him.”

“Yeah! Make better friend choices! Not Daishou!”

“You’re making me want to friend Daishou-san out of spite.”

“You _wouldn’t_.”

“I _would_.”

Kuroo wrinkles his nose and pouts before leaving Akaashi to study.

_Buuutttt I’m not to the point where I’d befriend someone just out of pettiness yet. Daishou seems nicer than I thought he was. Maybe he’s changed since high school? Still doesn’t explain why he tries to stare me down._

**. . .**

Thursday afternoon Akaashi meets up with Konoha for a late lunch at one of the restaurants near campus. They hadn’t seen each other since Konoha had graduated, but Akaashi was glad to see him anyway. They’d made a great team before and Konoha was always so easy going and friendly.

“’sup, Akaashi?”

“Hello, Konoha-san. Sorry I haven’t contacted you in a long time. The last year has been, well, hectic.”

“Aw, come on. We both know high school got easier when you didn’t have Bokuto to babysit every day. Your grades probably went through the roof after that.” Konoha chuckles back.

“I don’t babysit Bokuto-san.” Akaashi huffs. “If anything, volleyball was harder after the third years left. We didn’t have an ace on Bokuto-san’s level and almost everyone was a third year except myself and Onaga-kun. I had to train everyone into the ground.” He gives the table a severe look. “Of course, there was preparation for university exams as well.”

Konoha tries to hold back a laugh but fails. “Why do I get the feeling you terrified all the first years?”

Akaashi meets his eye with a calm look.

“Oh man. I knew it.” Konoha laughs a few more times. “How have things been so far this week? Not lost without a reliable senpai around, right?” He gives a wink.

“I can manage on my own without someone’s help. Although,” he takes a minute since it’s hard to say, “Kuroo-san has been less Kuroo-san-y lately, so that has been nice. It may be an effective tactic to act more lost so that will last longer.”

“Conniving as always.”

Akaashi gives a shrug. “Were you going to come stay with us Friday?”

“Oooh. Bokuto and Kuroo in a tiny place? Hard pass.” He gives a chuckle. “Besides, I’ve got a date this weekend.”

“I see. That makes sense. You always were popular.”

Konoha gives another laugh. “You say that like you’ve never been asked out in your life! Have you looked in a mirror at all in the last few years? You remember all those confessions behind the gym and on the roof? Those weren’t friend confessions.”

Akaashi gives him a flat look. “I’m not particularly interesting. The last several years I’ve been dedicated to nothing but volleyball, school, and keeping Bokuto-san in check. I’ve barely had time to date.”

“Huh. Sounds like another volleyball obsessed dork I know. Got dumped a couple of years ago because all he could talk about was volleyball and art.” He gives a small snicker. “You remember Daishou, right? He goes here too.”

“I do.” Akaashi slowly replies. “Actually, I have a class with him this term. He,” Akaashi pauses looking for the right words. “He seems different than when we played against him.”

“Really? Seems like the same condescending asshole as always to me. Although,” Konoha runs his hand through his hair in thought, “he does seem quieter, but then again, he’s always drawing these days instead of paying attention or heckling people.”

Akaashi hums and nods. “He’s an amazing artist. For a warmup exercise last class, he drew me a page full of different owls. It’s amazing.”

Konoha stares at him wide-eyed for a moment before breaking out into that foxlike grin he was known for. “Looks like you still might get that phone number after all.”

Akaashi furrows his eyebrows. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

**. . .**

Friday Akaashi wakes to Bokuto blowing up his phone at the ungodly hour of six am. He groans and grabs his phone to put it on silent and go back to bed. Like most attempts at ignoring Bokuto, it doesn’t work. Not because he feels the inherent need to give Bokuto his attention, but because Bokuto’s too damn loud to ignore.

Since he’s up with too much time to waste, he decides to hit a nearby coffee shop before class. Coffee was the most important meal of the day, after all. Which was kind of sad in its own way since he hadn’t started drinking coffee until recently. Once he enters the shop, he notices a familiar, albeit tired, bored, and possibly irritated, face.

_Here I thought the only person I’d ever see that I would know on campus was Kuroo and Konoha. It’s strange but also a major relief._

Akaashi watches Daishou take orders as he waits in line, who hasn’t noticed Akaashi yet. He moves swiftly and deftly while taking orders. His face though, the only words Akaashi knew that could describe the bored contempt expression he wore was a resting bitch face. The contrast between his coworkers made his distaste more prominent.

_It’s no wonder why everyone thinks he’s rude._

As he nears the front of the line, Daishou’s eyes flicker over for a second and he notices Akaashi for the first time. The sour look turns into a sparkling smile instantly. Akaashi gives a small silent chuckle followed by a small nod. Daishou goes back to taking customer’s orders, but the smile still doesn’t leave his face. Akaashi feels his gut churn slightly. Kuroo and Konoha’s words replay in his head.

_They’re just idiots. Daishou is only nice to me because I’m not an asshole like they are. People are nice to people who are nice to them._

“Akaashi!” Daishou greets in a pitch that’s much higher than he’d been using for everyone else. “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“Coffee has become an essential part of life recently. Bokuto-san woke me up at an ungodly hour this morning and I couldn’t go back to sleep. Figured I’d get good coffee for me and Kuroo-san in attempt to save today.”

Daishou’s face darkens. “Why would you waste your money on that jerk? Want me to spit in his drink?”

Akaashi gives a small snort. “He’s been a good friend this week. I can do this much for him. Please don’t spit in his drink this time.”

“Only since you requested it.” He gives a disappointed sigh. “What can I get you today?”

“Thank you. An iced mocha for me and a black coffee for Kuroo-san.”

“Just like his soul.” Daishou mutters while scribbling names on the cups. “Anything else?”

Akaashi eyes the breakfast pastries hungrily. “Not today but thank you.” He offers Daishou money, but he refuses to take it.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m your senpai too. Just consider it an award for completing for first week of university. I still remember my first week.” He gives a small shudder. “You’ve earned this, trust me.” He beams.

“I couldn’t ask—”

Daishou looks to the person behind Akaashi instead of paying attention to him. “What can I get started for you today?”

Akaashi gives a frown before stepping aside to wait for his order. He continues to watch Daishou as he works. He’s more cheerful than before he spoke with Akaashi, but he’s not radiating sparkles anymore. At one point he whispers something in one of his coworker’s ears and points to Akaashi. Akaashi groans to himself.

_I hope he’s not getting someone else to spit in Kuroo’s drink. I can’t knowingly give it to him like that when he hasn’t been that much of an ass to me yet._

A few minutes later, the same coworker calls Akaashi’s name. They’ve got a shit-eating grin on their face as he approaches the counter. “Two drinks and a couple of breakfast pastries on the house for you.” They chime before going back to work, resolutely ignoring Akaashi’s existence.

Akaashi shoots a look at Daishou who is ignoring Akaashi’s existence now. “Are you sure?” He asks the barista who’s trying to ignore him.

“Yup! It’s on your order.” They give him another exaggerated smile before getting back to work.

He gives a sigh and tries to catch Daishou’s eye. He stands near the line to try to get his attention, but he still won’t pay attention to him. Starting to feel awkward just standing around, Akaashi decides to take his leave and thank Daishou properly later.

It’s not until he gets home that he notices the writing on the cups. His has his name accompanied by a cute owl beside it. Kuroo’s has “idiot cat” on it. He gives a small laugh and sets it on the counter along with one of the pastries for Kuroo.

Kuroo drifts out of his room a few minutes later to leave for class, possibly from the smell of coffee and a sixth sense for food. “You got me coffee?” He tilts his head before looking over at Akaashi’s who’s enjoying his pastry.

“Yes and no.” He waits for Kuroo to take a confused sip. “Technically I went to get us coffee, but Daishou paid for it.” He waits for Kuroo to do a spit take, but it never comes. Probably because that would’ve been blasphemy no matter how much he disliked Daishou.

“Are you telling me I just drank spit and who knows what else?”

“I asked him not to spit in it.” Akaashi replies innocently with a slight whine in his voice for effect.

“Yup. Most definitely spit.” He takes another sip anyway. “Wait. Daishou paid for it? Did you two have a date this morning?”

“Why in the world—” Akaashi shakes his head. “He works at the coffee shop I went to. He refused to let me pay for the drinks and threw in the pastries as a reward for surviving my first week.” He gives a soft smile remembering how nice Daishou’s smile is. “He is really nice.”

“Yeah, no. You’re falling for his slimy tricks.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “There’s nothing he can gain from me.”

“You crushed him at volleyball and didn’t even give him a chance to redeem himself. He might be out for revenge.”

“If I remember correctly, Nekoma was the one who prevented them from going to nationals.” Akaashi blinks back innocently. “Not to mention, a certain ex-captain of said team ridicules him constantly to this day. I know if I were to hold a grudge, it wouldn’t be against someone who I only played one practice match against.”

Kuroo takes another sip of his coffee without responding.

“I would like to thank him for the coffee and owl drawing, though.” He gives a frown. “I don’t know anything about him, though. Do you have any ideas?”

“He likes snakes. Take him to the zoo when they have the snakes out to pet.” He takes a long sip of coffee while maintaining eye contact with Akaashi. “And then leave his slimy ass there to be part of the exhibit.”

“I still don’t understand what you two hate each other so much for.”

“You’ve met him!” Kuroo screeches back.

**. . .**

Akaashi heads to class early so he’d have time to thank Daishou. He still wasn’t sure what to do to thank him properly, but he’d at least offer. When he gets to class, Daishou isn’t there yet and Bokuto is still blowing Akaashi’s phone up. He gives a sigh and starts to text Bokuto back when he hears a shuffling beside him.

“You and Bokuto are still attached at the hip, huh?” Daishou comments before setting his things down and getting comfortable.

“He _is_ my best friend. He’s harassing me because he’s still distraught we’re not at the same college. He’s a little too excited about coming here this weekend. It’s better he gets some of his energy out via text now instead of when he gets here. I rather him not set my dorm room on fire.”

Daishou freezes in place before turning back to Akaashi. “I always thought you two were dating. You two were always together and treated each other differently than everyone else. Even in the game, he was always very physical with you.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh. “You wouldn’t be the first to think that, but no. I have a lot of respect and admiration for Bokuto-san on and off the court and I let it show.”

“Oh.” Daishou echoes back, eyes roving over Akaashi.

“Thank you again for the coffee and pastries this morning. And for not spitting in Kuroo-san’s drink even though we both know he deserves it.” He gives a small chuckle. “I’d like to repay you somehow, but I don’t know what you’d like.”

That sparkle comes back to Daishou’s face. “Don’t worry about it. Just give me my drawing prompt for the morning. I’ll be satisfied with that.”

Akaashi frowns. “Trees, but I would really like to repay you for your kindness. I could buy you lunch or we could go to the zoo.” He bites his lip slightly. “Or maybe an art gallery?”

Daishou’s eyes light up even more before he takes control of his face and returns to his usual bored expression. “Trees it is.” And with that, he starts drawing without acknowledging the offer.

It annoys Akaashi, but every time he looks over at Daishou, he can’t seem to mind. If anything, Daishou seems overjoyed at the offer. He has a small blush across his face and he’s sticking his tongue out slightly as he draws. Something about it seems so full of childish joy. At the end of class, he gives Akaashi the drawing again. Akaashi puts it on his wall along with the owl drawing.

**. . .**

“AGAAASHIIII!”

Akaashi barely has time for his brain to process his name being yelled before he’s on the ground and Bokuto’s heavy body is crushing him in a hug. He pats Bokuto’s back softly. “Hello, Bokuto-san. It’s good to see you again.”

“If you went to the same university as me I wouldn’t have to miss you so much!” He whines before helping Akaashi back on his feet. “Or you could facetime me at least! You shouldn’t ignore your best friend like that!” He gives a few fake sniffles.

Akaashi gives a small laugh. “Save your fake tears for Kuroo-san. You know they won’t work on me.” He looks around the dorm. “Where is Kuroo-san?”

“He went to go pick up Kenma!”

“You didn’t go with him? I thought for sure you’d want to spend time with him.”

“Uh, Kuroo and I talk everyday unlike someone else! He’s using this time to catch up with his best friend and I’m catching up with you!” He gives a wide grin and jumps up and down a little. “So, what’s new? How are classes? Is Kuroo being nice? Is everyone being nice? Know anyone? Eat anything good? Decided to change universities yet?”

“Classes are fine. You know I don’t have academic issues. Kuroo-san is behaving so far. If anything, he’s been too considerate and it’s frightening. I haven’t had time to socialize much. Aside from Kuroo-san I’ve ran into Konoha-san and Daishou-san. Konoha-san and I ate at a tempura place the other day that was very good. And, no, I’m still not changing universities.”

“Oh! Is Konoha coming tonight too?”

Akaashi shakes his head. “He said he has a date.”

“Aww!” Bokuto runs his hands through his hair. “We should bug him and make him change his mind!”

Akaashi pokes Bokuto in the stomach, eliciting a squeak from him. “Don’t suck away his happiness just because you want to see him. We both know you’re going to be all over Kuroo-san tonight anyway. Don’t subject another person to the torture. I still have nightmares about the first time I caught you two making out.”

“I thought you were going to die.” Bokuto chuckles. “I’ve never seen you so flabbergasted.”

“I thought I was going to die too.” Akaashi hums. “I had no idea you two were dating before that moment. I wasn’t sure if I should throw a chair at Kuroo-san or run.”

Bokuto wrinkles his nose. “Thanks for not beating my boyfriend to death with a chair. Or dying. Or throwing up from seeing us shirtless, making out, with Kuroo in-between my legs—”

Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose and holds his other hand up. “Bokuto-san please. I don’t want to think about how if I would’ve walked in just two minutes later I would’ve seen you two banging.”

Bokuto gives a loud, boisterous laugh. “But you didn’t!”

_And I thank the gods every day for that. It’s number one on my daily gratitude list every night._

“But what’s this I hear about Daishou buying you coffee?”

“He was just being nice.”

Bokuto tuts at him. “No. I’ve known Daishou for a long time. He’s only nice for two reasons: he’s tricking you or he likes you.”

“People are usually nice to people they like.” Akaashi nods. “Pretty sure that’s how friends work. Social interactions in general.”

“For someone so smart, I wonder about you sometimes.” Bokuto shakes his head. “He’s nice to people he has _crushes_ on. That’s the only time I’ve ever seen him genuinely nice to anyone. He’s a jerk to everyone else except the person he dates. Mika used to think he was a saint because he was only honey to her while everyone else saw the jerk side of him.”

“If we say your theory is true, there’s still a major problem with it.”

“What?”

“In case you haven’t forgotten, I’m still not a female. There’s no way he’s flirting with me. And, as I’ve told Kuroo-san before, there’s nothing for him to gain by being nice to me.”

“Uh. Dude. First, Daishou is bi. Second, nothing to gain? You’re smart and the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Getting you in bed would also be a major gain?”

“I’m still not buying your conspiracy theories. I’ll decide his true character for myself.”

“And Kuroo and I will be ready with our ‘I told you so’ song.”

“Yes, we will be!” Kuroo crashes through the door with bags of Chinese food on one arm and Kenma trailing behind him. “What are we going to be ready for, exactly?”

“Tetsu!” Bokuto runs over and squeezes the life out of Kuroo. “To sing our ‘I told you so’ song when Akaashi’s wrong about Daishou!”

“Oh. Yeah. He is totally wrong. I think we’re going to have to choregraph a dance to go with our song.” He gives Akaashi a shit eating smirk before turning back to Bokuto. “Did you get more handsome since the last time I saw you? Your eyes, they’re so breathtaking.”

_Aaaaand there they go again._

Akaashi deadpans before turning to Kenma, who was making their way over. They give each other a brief hug and small smiles.

“You haven’t murdered Kuro yet.”

“No. He’s been surprisingly well-mannered.”

“Good. Koutarou and I threatened him half to death to ensure he’d be nice to you. I’m sure he’ll go back to his usual annoying self soon, though. He can’t help it.”

Akaashi gives a small chuckle. “Thank you. I’m grateful for even the smallest of reprieves. School been good so far for you?”

“Mn. There’s a lot of walking but it hasn’t been bad.”

“That’s good.” Akaashi gives a silent laugh at the very Kenma-like answer. “What game do you have with you today?”

“Bowser’s Inside Story.”

“Sounds like fun. I’ll go steal the food from those idiots, so we can eat and then I can watch you can play.”

Bokuto and Kuroo are still hugging and going back and forth with their cheesy compliments to each other. Akaashi slips the bag of food from Kuroo’s arm easily and Kuroo uses his newly freed arm to tenderly stroke Bokuto’s cheek. Akaashi gags before scurrying back to where Kenma was sitting on the couch with their game already out.

“I really hope they wait until I leave before they have sex.” Kenma grumbles.

“You’re not staying the night?” Akaashi frowns, slightly disappointed. Kenma was always more Akaashi’s speed and less annoying than Bokuto and Kuroo were. Kenma softly shakes their head. “Oh. Alright.” Akaashi opens one of the food containers. “Don’t let these idiots try to prevent you from leaving then.”

“Ohohoho?”

“Oya oya? What’s this about leaving?”

Both Akaashi and Kenma shoot them glares.

“Kenmaaaa!” Kuroo drops down to his knees and wraps his arms around one of Kenma’s legs. “You can’t leave me! You just got here!”

Kenma pulls both legs up on the couch and away from him. “I’m not leaving yet. I’m just not staying the night.”

“Whyyy noooot?” Bokuto whines. “Akaashi doesn’t mind sharing a bed with you!”

“It’s not that at all.” Kenma shakes their head. “I just have somewhere to be tomorrow.”

“Ohhh?” Bokuto starts to pry but is interrupted by Akaashi shooting him a dirty look.

“Why don’t you pick a movie, Bokuto-san?”

“Sure thing!” Bokuto positively yells before scrambling to do so.

Kuroo gives a sigh before grabbing some beers from the fridge and coming back to the common area.

“Why do you have beer?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“It’s Friday and this is a party?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow back. “It’s just for me and Bo.”

“He has practice tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, Akaashi! I’ll just have a couple!”

“Yeah, sure.” Akaashi mutters before settling in beside Kenma to watch them play their game.

Everyone finishes eating, the movie gets started, Bokuto and Kuroo are at least two beers in each and are progressively getting louder as the night goes on. Akaashi keeps cringing at the fear he might hear his best friend getting laid tonight. He’s trying to ignore that almost certain possibility when he feels his phone vibrate.

“Konoha said he’ll be here in a bit.” Akaashi announces before texting him back.

Bokuto and Kuroo cheer before opening more beer. Kenma shifts uncomfortably beside Akaashi.

“Who’s that?”

“He’s from Fukurodani. He was the tall blond wing spiker. He’s nice and not nearly as rowdy as these two. You won’t have to worry about him.”

Kenma hums and goes back to their game, satisfied by Akaashi’s answer.

There’s a knock on the door fifteen minutes later. Bokuto bounds to the door like he lives there and swings it open. Konoha doesn’t even have a chance to escape the bone crushing hug he receives. He doesn’t seem to mind, though. He grins and ruffles Bokuto’s hair.

“Konoha! When are you going to change universities and come play volleyball with me again?” Bokuto whines while still clinging to him.

“When I can get Akaashi to transfer with me.” He looks over to Akaashi and gives him a wink. “You should go back to hugging your boyfriend, though. I think he’s lonely.”

“Tetsu! Don’t be lonely!” Bokuto whips around before practically tackling Kuroo, who accepts the affection.

_Yup. Definitely going to hear them bang tonight. Maybe I can sleep out in the hall. It’s warm enough outside if that doesn’t work._

“I thought you had a date this evening?” Akaashi inquires while Konoha sits in the free spot on the opposite side of Kenma.

“Yeaaahh. I did. There wasn’t any chemistry.” He shrugs before turning toward Kenma. “Kozume Kenma, right?”

Kenma jumps slightly at being addressed by a stranger. They give a slight nod, hiding behind their hair. “Just Kenma is fine, Konoha-san.”

“You can drop the honorific.” He offers a smile that Kenma misses. “Oh! Is that Bowser’s Inside Story? I’ve heard it’s pretty great! Can I watch you play?”

Kenma jumps at that as well, but nods again. “We can switch out when we die.”

“Oh! Awesome! Thank you!”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

_Is this love? Kenma never wants to share games. Nor do they die._

The night’s going by quickly and everyone’s having fun. Bokuto and Kuroo are six beers in and clinging to each other now and occasionally making out. It makes Akaashi cringe, but he’s happy Bokuto has someone he loves that accepts him for the loud, amazing mess he is. Kenma and Konoha have been going back and forth with the game all night. Akaashi’s under the impression Kenma’s dying on purpose every so often so they can watch Konoha play. They’ve started bantering and discussing other games as well. Konoha doesn’t play as many games as Kenma does, most people couldn’t, but he was still eager to hear Kenma’s thoughts on several and get recommendations. Akaashi spent the night going back and forth between talking, watching Kenma play, and watching the movie.

It’s past eleven when Akaashi hears someone beating on their door. Startled, and the only one who wasn’t engaged in anything, or anyone, he gets up to open it. He’s met with an angry looking Daishou. That anger quickly turns to surprise.

“Akaashi!” he squeaks out, shifting uncomfortably in his t-shirt and gym shorts. His hair is disheveled and there are bags under his eyes. “I forgot this was your room.”

“I’d like to forget as well.” Akaashi deadpans. “But was something wrong?”

“Oh. Uh. Those idiots have been loud all night. I have to work tomorrow.” He grimaces at the complaint, wringing his hands slightly.

“Ah. I’m sorry.” Akaashi looks back in the dorm where Bokuto and Kuroo are now making out on the floor instead of yelling. Kenma and Konoha are getting up from the couch and heading toward the door.

“I think they’re,” Konoha jerks a thumb toward Bokuto and Kuroo, “about to fuck, so we’re out of here. Nobody wants to see that.”

Akaashi’s shoulders shoot up to his ears at that and he has to swallow bile. “Kenma, would you like me to very slowly walk you to the station? Maybe all the way back to campus?”

Kenma shakes their head silently. “Akinori is. It was nice to see you again. I’ll text you.”

“You too.” Akaashi whispers back softly.

“Later, ‘kashi!” Konoha gives Akaashi a smack on the back before following Kenma out.

Akaashi watches them until they leave the floor before looking back at Daishou. They stare at each other before giggling.

“That’s an unanticipated pairing.” Daishou comments.

“Agreed. They just met for the first time off the court tonight.”

Daishou’s about to retort, but he’s interrupted by the sound of Kuroo’s door slamming shut followed by vaguely sexual sounds. Akaashi’s face contorts in disgust.

“The offer to change rooms is still open.” Daishou snickers. “No one should have to be subjected to that kind of torture. Pretty sure the Genova Convention outlawed it.”

“Agreed. I almost died the last time I almost walked in on them.” Akaashi gives a dramatic shudder. The sounds are starting to get louder, so he steps out into the hall and closes the door behind him to have some sort of barrier between him and hell.

Daishou gives an exaggerated look of disgust. “How did you not die?”

“Thankfully, they were still mostly dressed. Since Kuroo-san was the one standing I, thankfully, didn’t have to see his junk.” Akaashi gives another full body shudder and shakes his head.

“Wait.” Daishou holds his forehead and holds one finger up. “Did I just learn that Bokuto is a bottom?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Daishou stares off into space, clearly scarred. “I don’t know what to do with this knowledge.”

“Try to forget it as soon as possible?”

A moan that’s clearly Bokuto’s comes from their dorm room.

Akaashi makes another disgusted face. “And that as well.”

“What are you going to do for the night?”

“Complete Kuroo-san’s transfer paperwork.” Akaashi hums and nods to himself. “Then walk around or something until they’ve passed out. Shouldn’t be too long since they’ve been drinking.”

Daishou quirks an eyebrow. “Why don’t you just come to my room? It’s a lot better than walking around in the middle of the night.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. Those idiots have already kept you up long enough and you have work tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it. You can use the free bed. I have extra covers you can use if you want to sleep. I might wake you up in a few hours when I leave, but you’re free to stay as long as you like.” He offers a smile before taking a few steps backward to his room. “Come on.”

Akaashi bites the inside of his mouth debating if he should go with Daishou or not. All the suspicious talk surrounding him makes it seem like it’d be a bad idea on his part. That Daishou would attack him. Or worse. He shakes his head and pushes himself forward.

_I’ll be the one to decide Daishou’s character for myself._

He’s on guard, but Daishou is still surprisingly sweet to him. True to his word, he lets Akaashi use the spare room and brings him a shit-ton of blankets. More than any normal person should have. Worried that Daishou was literally giving him the blankets from his own bed, Akaashi tries to bring it up.

“Aren’t you going to be cold if you give me all the blankets?”

“Huh?” Daishou pauses for a second, perhaps realizing how many blankets he’d given Akaashi already. “Oh! I have a lot of blankets because I’m always cold. I still have plenty for myself.” He gives a little grin. “Did you need anything else?”

Akaashi shakes his head. “No. Thank you for this. You’re saving me from years of therapy. Possibly decades.”

Daishou chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. My door is always open for you.” He offers another smile that Akaashi has yet to see directed toward anyone else. “Wake me up if you need anything, okay?”

“I won’t.” Akaashi curtly replies before giving a small smile. “Goodnight Daishou-san.”

Daishou gives a small jump at that and a blush spreads across his face. “Goodnight Akaashi.”


	4. Chapter 4

Only a few hours later, Akaashi wakes to the quiet movement in the dorm room. Opening his eyes to an unfamiliar room startles him and he rapidly sits up looking around until he figures out where he was. When last night comes back to him, he gives a sigh of relief and puts his pants and shirt back on to leave the room.

Daishou is in the tiny kitchen area shaping some rice balls and humming quietly to himself. As Akaashi gets closer, he notices Daishou has earbuds in.

_Hopefully he’s not exhausted from being kept up all night and then having to take care of me._

“Good morning.” Akaashi croaks to Daishou’s back hoping to be loud enough to be heard over the music.

Apparently, it’s not because when Daishou turns he does a little jump in surprise when he sees Akaashi. Akaashi gives a small amused smile back at him. Daishou takes his earbuds out and sets down a wrapped plate of rice balls. “You scared me.” He sighs before frowning. “Was I too loud?”

“No.” Akaashi hums. “Hearing any sound when sleeping in an unfamiliar place usually does the trick. Since you’re about to leave, I should probably go back to my own room too.”

“You sure about that? I can hear Bokuto snoring all the way down the hall.” Daishou flatly replies before pushing the plate of rice balls toward Akaashi. “Those are for you. They’re just rice though because I didn’t have any vegetables. And~,” he opens the small fridge, “you can have this too.” He places a coffee flavored milk tea on the table.

Akaashi looks at him with tears starting to form in his eyes. Giving him food on more than one occasion was serious, proposal material, even. “Why are you so nice?”

“Haaa,” Daishou flatly breathes out. “You’d be the first one to think that. Everyone else just thinks I’m up to no good.” He pauses and looks at nothing before furrowing his eyebrows. “Or do you think I’m no good as well?”

Akaashi looks directly in Daishou’s eyes. “I’m trying to determine what kind of person you are for myself, despite all the rumors. You drew me owls, saved me from hearing my best friend banging, and have given me food twice. The rumors aren’t holding any weight.” He gives a tiny crooked grin before taking the drink. “But,” he warns in a serious voice, “it would be unacceptable and would completely change my opinion of you if you don’t let me pay you back for your kindness. I won’t let you say no this time. Your newfound good reputation is on the line here.”

Daishou eyes him quietly before smirking. “You’re ruthless aren’t you, Akaashi Keiji?”

“So I’ve been told.”

He gives a small chuckle and grabs his keys off the counter. “Alright. You win.” He pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to Akaashi. “Put your number in. You can text me if I’m not here.”

Akaashi quickly puts his number in, sends himself a text so he’d have Daishou’s number as well, and gives back the phone.

Daishou checks the time before pocketing his phone. “I’ve got to leave now. You can leave the plate in the sink and I’ll take care of it later.” He heads toward the front door.

“Have a good day at work.” Akaashi hums while watching his back.

Daishou freezes a second before slowly opening the door. “Yeah. See you later.”

**. . .**

Akaashi finishes his meal at a leisurely pace while observing Daishou’s dorm. It was neat and minimalistic. A single simple couch, a TV, blankets everywhere, a shelf with several books, art supplies on the table, several of his own works on the walls, a child’s drawing on the small refrigerator—

_A child’s drawing?_

Akaashi takes a closer look at the drawing. There’s two people, one adult and one young girl, holding hands. The older one was clearly Daishou but Akaashi had no clue who the girl could be.

_Does he have a child?_

Akaashi furrow his eyebrows trying to make sense of it. Eventually he shakes his head. There was no way. If Daishou did have a child, he wouldn’t be living in dorms or possibly even in college.

Food eaten, plate washed and put away, sheets gathered to be washed, Akaashi pulls himself from Daishou’s apartment before he started snooping in Daishou’s room. Daishou had trusted him to not destroy things while he was gone, he needed to respect that and not destroy his trust by going through every belonging he possessed.

After he puts the sheets he’d used in one of the community washer downstairs, he heads back up to his room to grab his phone and a book to read while he waits. When he opens the door, Kuroo is sitting on the floor, coffee in hand, and hair looking even more of a mess than usual.

“Uh huh.” He takes a sip of coffee as Akaashi closes the door. “Last night’s clothes? Check. Bedhead? Check. Dreamy smile? Check. New number in your phone? Check. Looks like somebody got laid last night.”

“No. What I got was a few hours of peaceful sleep since I didn’t have to hear you and Bokuto-san banging.” He gives Kuroo an annoyed look. “I didn’t get laid and I don’t have a new number.”

“I beg to differ.” He pulls Akaashi’s phone from his pocket and tosses it to him before dramatically taking another sip of coffee.

“Edge lord.” Akaashi mutters before checking his phone. He had two new messages from Daishou. The first was the one he’d sent to himself. The second was unexpected.

[Daishou]: If you’re still hungry or want coffee, you can stop by the café and I’ll buy you something. I’ll be there until 2 today.

Akaashi’s torn between a sinking feeling of being wrong and a light airy feeling of something indescribable.

Kuroo takes a loud slurp of coffee to bring the attention back to himself. “So. How bad was Daishou in bed? I need to post it on all his social media. Don’t leave out any ugly details. I need to know if he had any weird moles and just how small his dick is.”

“We did not have sex.” Akaashi groans. “I just slept in the empty room.”

“And?”

“And he made me some rice balls for breakfast.”

“And?”

“I may have been wrong about something.”

“Oh?” Kuroo coos. “What is that?”

“The other day Daishou-san didn’t spit in your drink. I did.” He smirks back briefly before returning to his usual stoic face. “But, does Daishou-san have a child?”

Kuroo jolts back and gives him a perplexed look. “You must be far gone if you think any woman would be willing to have sex with him.” He sneers at Akaashi but stops when he’s met with a perturbed look. “No. Not that I know of. Why do you even ask that?”

“He had what was clearly the drawing done by a small child in his dorm.” He shrugs.

“So, you immediately came to the conclusion that he had a child instead of a sibling? Again, how far gone are you?”

“Mn. He doesn’t seem like the type to have siblings though. Or even a kid, though, I guess.”

“Who knows? Maybe you should ask him about it?”

“You’re encouraging me to talk to someone you’ve dubbed as slimy? You must really want me to suffer. I’m hurt, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo gives him an unimpressed look.

Akaashi grins and grabs one of the books he has laying around. “Why are you up instead of cuddling Bokuto-san to death anyway?”

“A: he snores too loud after drinking. B: I have to wake his ass up soon for practice. Any chance you want to help me with that?”

“Nope. Reap what you sow.”

**. . .**

While Akaashi’s waiting on laundry, his mind keeps wandering back to Daishou’s smile and the kindness he seemed to only have for Akaashi. Part of him wants to go to the coffee shop to see Daishou smile again, but the other part of him knows that he shouldn’t. It was too soon to want to see him again after just seeing him this morning. They weren’t even friends. He didn’t want to be a bother to someone who was obviously being overly kind to him. Instead, he bothers Kenma instead.

[Akaashi]: So. You and Konoha.

[Kenma]: Don’t. Be. Like. Kuro.

[Akaashi]: He already beat me to it?

[Kenma]: Before I even left.

[Kenma]: It’s a miracle Akinori didn’t see.

[Akaashi]: Why? It’s not like you’d care….

[Akaashi]: Unless you do like him. :3

[Kenma]: Stop that.

[Akaashi]: I’m just curious. It’s unexpected.

[Akaashi]: He’s a good guy, though. If you two do end up seeing each other, you can trust him.

[Kenma]: ……

[Kenma]: We’re going on an “outing” tomorrow.

[Akaashi]: Wow. You work fast.

[Kenma]: No. He asked me. There’s a gaming event. I was already interested but wasn’t going to go since it’ll be packed. But then he mentioned it. We’re going and then getting lunch.

[Akaashi]: You going to be able to handle being in public with someone you don’t know?

[Kenma]: Yeah. I feel comfortable enough with him.

[Akaashi]: What do you like about him?

[Kenma]: >.>

[Akaashi]: Just a question~

[Kenma]: Fine. But only because I know you won’t stop until I say.

[Kenma]: He listens to me when I talk about games.

[Akaashi]: That’s it?

[Kenma]: No. He’s nice too. And he doesn’t seem to mind if I don’t talk. But is also sociable enough to talk to me without being annoying or overbearing. He seems easygoing.

[Akaashi]: Anything else?

[Kenma]: Have…..

[Kenma]: Have you seen his smile?

[Kenma]: if my hair hadn’t been hiding part of it, I would’ve died right there

[Akaashi]: This is nice. I hope you two have fun tomorrow.

[Kenma]: Thanks Keiji

With that out of the way, Akaashi decides it’s time to text Konoha.

[Akaashi]: What are your intentions with my child?

[Konoha]: It’s too early for this.

[Akaashi]: Answer the question, senpai.

[Konoha]: Do you really take me for a deceitful kind of person?

[Akaashi]: No. If I did I would’ve been at your door already.

[Akaashi]: That being said if you hurt Kenma, Kuroo-san and I will make you regret it.

[Konoha]: No worries. They and I have chemistry. I have a good feeling this will become a serious relationship.

[Akaashi]: Really? You never date someone for too long.

[Konoha]: That’s not always by choice. Thanks for reminding me.

[Akaashi]: Sorry. You’re really serious then?

[Konoha]: I am. Not only do I fear your and Kuroo’s wrath, but I would never want to hurt that little angel.

[Akaashi]: Wow. Smart. I hereby give you my blessing. Good luck getting Kuroo-san’s blessing.

[Konoha]: Thanks. I’m sure I’ll need it.

**. . .**

Sheets washed, put back in Daishou’s dorm, shower taken, and boredom already starting to set in, Akaashi stares at the door pining to go to the café.

_I could just stop by for some coffee on my way to somewhere else. Maybe on pretense of going to the library to study? Would that be a viable excuse? I should probably study. I’ll just swing by, get coffee, see Daishou smile, and then banish myself to the library as punishment instead of bothering him more._

Fifteen minutes later, Akaashi’s out the door sprinting toward the coffee shop in fear Daishou will leave before he gets there even though it’s only noon. He has to stop outside the shop to catch his breath before going in. And make sure his curly hair isn’t too unruly. Daishou had already seen him with some, admittedly awful, bedhead once today. He didn’t want a repeat of that even though Daishou had been too nice to mention it this morning.

When he goes in, Daishou’s making drinks today instead of taking orders. His tongue is poking out of his mouth as he concentrates on working as quickly and accurately as possible. He doesn’t notice Akaashi standing in line until he’s made several drinks and looks up to call out the name for the order. His eyes catch Akaashi and he lights up in a different way than he did when he’s focusing on work. “Akaashi!” he greets, raising one hand in a sort of wave before his eyes widen in realization that he’d just yelled halfway across the shop. He gives a less exuberant grin to Akaashi before getting back to work.

As he slowly moves up in line, he notices the barista taking orders keeps looking at him and smiling. He doesn’t think he knows them, but they keep smiling anyway. When it’s his turn, they’re already writing his name on the cup. “What will it be for you today, Akaashi-san?”

Akaashi jerks back slightly in surprise before he remembers that Daishou had called his name out just a few minutes ago. “Large iced coffee, please.”

“Coming right up!” They cheer before looking to the next customer.

“Uh. Excuse me. I still need to pay.” It comes out as more of a question even though he does still need to pay.

“Nope! Daishou said he’s paying for yours.”

“Of course he is.” Akaashi sighs before moving out of the way. He stares Daishou down while he waits for his drink. He’s trying to be intimidating, but Daishou just keeps giggling to himself instead.

“Ah~Ka~Shi~” Daishou sings before setting a drink and a slice of chocolate cheesecake on the counter.

“Why do you keep buying me things?” Akaashi sighs again.

Daishou grins and blinks at him a few times. “I want to.” His grin turns into a smirk and he start to work on other orders, signaling he’s done talking with Akaashi.

Akaashi gives another huff before finding a table to eat the cheesecake at. He sits quietly and takes a picture of his, yet again, free food before taking a bite of the cheesecake. Instantly his eyes close in appreciation. It was thick, creamy, and sweet. When he opens his eyes, he sees Daishou looking his way and giggling.

_That was embarrassing._

He’s only halfway done with his cheesecake when the barista who took his order sits down across from him. He looks up at them in confusion and fear they’re going to ask him to pay for his food now, but they just smile at him.

“You know Daishou from university?”

Akaashi hums back. “Sort of. We played a practice match together in high school, but we never spoke until this week. We have a class together and live on the same dorm floor now.”

“I see. What do you think of him?”

Akaashi cocks his head to the side slightly and takes a bite of cheesecake to delay his answer.

_Are they trying to get dirt on Daishou? Some sort of workplace hazing or something?_

“He’s been nothing but overly kind to me, was an admirable volleyball player, works hard for classes, and he’s incredibly talented.”

That wide smile returns, and they lean in closer to him. “You know he’s probably just being nice, so he can use you for something right? You said you’ve played against each other before, right? You already know how he operates then: puts the sweet act on so he can play you.”

Akaashi frowns and puts his fork down completely before giving them a flat annoyed expression. “I am aware of how Daishou-san used to play volleyball. He led a well-rounded team, without a vice-captain, and used a completely legal, although morally ambiguous, tactic to further his team. While there are rumors that paint him as some sort of villain or a teacher’s pet, I have yet to see him act selfishly and I’ve only seen him giving his all to get what he wants.”

They look at him wide-eyed before laughing and grinning again. “I think so too. He’s a good guy and he works hard. Even when he’s busy with class or preparing for art exhibitions, he always comes in and does his job without complaint or slacking off.” They give another laugh. “I just didn’t like the idea of someone taking advantage of Daishou. Even though he can be a real dick and has a cold exterior, he doesn’t hold back with people he likes. He’ll give them anything.” They shrug and look over to where Daishou is, who’s going back and forth between working and looking at them. “I thought it was weird that I’d never seen you before, but he’s bought you food twice now. He rarely buys anyone food except his close friends, us when we’re poor, and Marla.”

“Who’s—”

“Op! I have to get back to work. My fifteen is over. It was nice to officially meet you, though! I hope you come by some more!” They give a small wave before scampering behind the counter.

_You didn’t even tell me who you are. Or who Marla is._

Akaashi grumbles to himself and takes another bite of cheesecake. When he’s finished, he waits until it’s slow to take his plate to the counter for a chance to thank Daishou again.

“Thank you for the coffee and cheesecake. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s no problem. Besides, it looked like you were enjoying it before you were interrupted.” Daishou beams at him before cutting the coworker who’d talked to Akaashi a dirty look. “They didn’t say anything rude to you, did they?”

Akaashi looks over at them and they stick their tongue out back at him. “No.” He slowly starts before looking back to Daishou. “They were praising you. It sounds like your coworkers respect you a lot. That’s very admirable.”

Daishou emits a strange laugh at that and rubs the back of his neck. A few cups slide down the counter for him to make and he gives a frown. “Guess it’s back to work. Thanks for coming by.”

“Thank you again for the food. I’ll be on my way now.”

“See ya.”

“Yeah. See you.”

**. . .**

[Akaashi]: How did your date go?

[Kenma]: Outing

[Akaashi]: How did your “outing” (read: date) go?

[Kenma]: Akinori is really nice like you said. Easy to be around.

[Akaashi]: And?

[Kenma]: We’re going to play Pokémon Go this weekend.

[Akaashi]: Is this a date or an outing?

[Kenma]: I’m not sure yet.

[Akaashi]: What do you want it to be?

[Kenma]: An outing.

[Kenma]: For now.

[Kenma]: What about you?

[Akaashi]: What about me?

[Kenma]: You and Suguru

[Akaashi]: We’re classmates. Possibly friends.

[Akaashi]: Definitely friends.

[Akaashi]: I think.

[Kenma]: That’s not what I hear from Kuro.

[Akaashi]: Do you really trust anything he says?

[Kenma]: Only when he’s right about something

[Akaashi]: Why is everyone like this? Can’t I just have a friend?

[Kenma]: I don’t know. Can you?

[Akaashi]: Can you??

[Kenma]: How are classes?

[Akaashi]: Fine. How are yours?

**. . .**

Akaashi spends his weekend physically as far away from the coffee shop, his dorm, and his phone as possible under the guise of studying. He could probably recite his textbooks back and forth by now. While his body had been away from those places, his mind was not. His mind kept going back to Daishou instead of reading laws like it should’ve been. Or thinking about literally anything else. It confused Akaashi to no end.

When Monday hit, he was a little worse for wear. He hadn’t slept well because he was stressed about not understanding why he wanted to see Daishou and why Daishou was so nice to him. Part of him was starting to feel guilty about brushing Nohebi off and not playing more practice matches against them.

He walks into his Japanese history class with rumpled clothes, messy hair, and yawning. The second classes let out today, he was going straight back to the dorm to nap. If Kuroo so much as considered making a sound, Akaashi was going to strangle him with his own belt. He’d just have to find Bokuto a new boyfriend. It wouldn’t be hard to find someone better than Kuroo. He gives another yawn as he sits down and immediately rests his head face down on the table.

Daishou snickers beside him. “Rough night?”

Akaashi offers a distressed groan. “Brain won’t shut up about something. Needs an answer that I can’t provide.”

“Oh yeah.” He snickers. “One of the sucky things about being human. Here,” he pushes something toward Akaashi on the table, “this’ll help.”

_God. Please let it be drugs._

Akaashi turns his head, still on the table, to look at Daishou. There’s a cup of coffee close to his face that hadn’t been there when he sat down. “I can’t take your coffee.”

Daishou picks up another cup and drinks from it. “Good, because I’m not sharing mine.”

“You’re a lifesaver, you know that, right?” Akaashi sighs before taking a sip of the coffee. “And you’re going to go broke if you keep treating me like this. Please stop spending money on me.”

Daishou’s sipping his drink when Akaashi says that, but his eyebrows go down immediately. “I only work to afford my own coffee habit and to buy Marla gifts.” He shakes his head. “My family is well-off and Marla is already spoiled enough that I don’t _really_ need to be buying her anything. I’m not worried about buying you coffee.”

“Oh.” Akaashi replies dumbfounded. “Might I ask who Marla is? Your coworker mentioned her as well.”

“And I bet they did it in the most misleading way,” Daishou grumbles before sighing and shaking his head. He grabs his phone and taps a few times before pulling up a picture of a young child and showing it to Akaashi. “Marla is my adopted sister. My parents adopted her when I started university. She’s five now.” He looks at her picture and smiles fondly at it.

“Oh. That explains the picture on your fridge.”

“Yeah!” Daishou beams. “She draws with me a lot! At first, I feared she’d hate me, but I’m her favorite.” He squirms in his chair a little. “She stays over every other weekend, so you can meet her next time she comes.” He gives another delighted smile before his face drops. “If you want to, that is.”

Akaashi gives a soft giggle. “I’d love to. Maybe you can give her and I an art lesson.”

“I’d love that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Daishou buys Akaashi coffee the next two classes as well. Akaashi demands to buy lunch for him and Marla. Since Marla is involved, Daishou seems to easily agree. They decide to leave the dorm by eleven Saturday. Friday night Daishou goes to his parents for dinner and then brings Marla back to campus. By the time they get back, it’s already Marla’s bedtime, so Saturday will be the first time Akaashi meets her. Which shouldn’t be as nerve wracking as it is, but it is. He wants to make a good impression to both Marla and Daishou. He’s changed five times already before there’s a soft knock at the front door. He opens his bedroom door to go answer the front door, but Kuroo’s already there.

He stares at Daishou for a moment rudely uttering “Daishou” before dropping down to his knees. “Hello there! I’m Kuroo, your new favorite uncle!”

Marla takes one look at him before shrieking and hiding behind Daishou’s leg. “Onii-san! He’s scary!”

Daishou snorts and covers his mouth with a hand to prevent himself from laughing too much. “I agree, Marla. He’s scary and ugly, isn’t he?” He sneers down at Kuroo, who’s still on the floor looking dumbfounded.

Akaashi chuckles and approaches them, stooping down to Marla’s level as well. “Don’t worry, he’s not as scary as he looks. Just _really_ annoying.” Marla gives a little chuckle, so he continues. “Hi, Marla. I’m Akaashi Keiji but you can call me Keiji or big brother. I’ll be hanging out with you and your big brother today. Are you okay with that?”

Marla looks up to Daishou for direction who gives her a smile. She squeals and wraps her arms around Akaashi’s neck in a hug. “Big brother Keiji is _sooo_ pretty!” She squeals again before letting go and grabbing his hand. “Let’s go get lunch! I want cake!”

Akaashi looks up at Daishou helplessly, who’s in his own world and watching them fondly.

“Big brother Keiji and I are hungry, Marla. Come with us to eat a real meal? After we can visit my work and get you some of the cake you like from there, okay?”

Akaashi’s heart tugs at Daishou calling him by his given name, but he keeps his head down and watches Marla instead. It’d be one thing for Daishou to see him blush, but there was no way in hell he was going to let, a very defeated, Kuroo see him blush. Speculation was bad enough.

Marla hums while she thinks about it before shouting, “Okay! Only if big brother Keiji carries me!”.

Daishou frowns at her and is about to scold her, but Akaashi reaches out and picks her up. “What kind of food does big brother,” he rolls his tongue around in his mouth nervously, “Suguru like?”. He swallows directly after to prevent his heart from escaping. Who knew using given names was so scandalous?

“Hmm. Papico!” Marla shouts and jumps in Akaashi’s arms slightly.

Akaashi looks over at Daishou, who’s looking at him in awe for some inexplicable reason. “Papico is unexpected.” He turns back to Marla and smiles at her. “What else does big brother like to eat?”

“Mmm! Curry!” she shouts back. “I want curry too!”

“I don’t think—” Daishou starts.

“Mmm. Curry sounds great. I love it too.” Akaashi smiles at her before turning toward the door.

Daishou looks at him with worry on his face and raised eyebrows. “Are you sure about that? There might not be anything there you can eat.”

“You worry too much. I’ve gotten this vegetarian in Japan thing down.” He steps out into the hall with Marla and turns to Kuroo. “Say goodbye to Kuroo-san, okay?”

“Bye ugly!” she sticks her tongue out at him.

“Bye guys. Have fun.” Kuroo whispers, lip trembling, as he closes the door.

They get a few feet down the hall before Marla starts wriggling to get down. Akaashi sets her down and she looks at Daishou expectantly. “Did I do good, Onii-san?” She holds her hand out.

Daishou gives a chuckle and pulls his wallet out. “You sure did. Kuroo was moved by your acting.” He bends down slightly and places a ¥500 coin in her hand which resulted in her squealing in excitement.

Akaashi looks back and forth between them several times. “Did. Did you two just con Kuroo?”

Daishou looks at him sheepishly and grimaces. “Kind of, yeah.” He straightens up and looks at Akaashi more directly and visibly starting to panic. “Are you mad?”

“Not really. Impressed mostly.” He nods at them both. “You will tell him the truth later though. I think his whole two feelings where hurt.”

Marla grabs Akaashi’s hand and squeezes it. “Should we apologize now?”

“No.” Akaashi shakes his head. “He can suffer until after we’re done with our outing.”

**. . .**

Marla holds Akaashi’s hand the whole way to the restaurant and demands to sit beside him. Daishou’s face is in a constant battle of jealousy and adoration. Akaashi has to keep covering his mouth to hide the snickers.

When they get their menu’s Daishou anxiously flips over several of the pages searching for something before landing on one page and visibly relaxing. He looks over to Akaashi with a sheepish grin.

Akaashi meets him with a bored expression. “I already told you not to worry about it. The vegetable curry with a croquette happens to be one of my favorites.”

Marla tilts her head to the side slightly. “And pork or chicken?”

“Marla—”

“No pork or chicken.” Akaashi smiles at her. “I don’t eat meat.”

“Why?”

“Hmm. A lot of reasons. Mostly because it’s environmentally friendly though.”

“What does that mean?”

Akaashi holds back a small laugh. “When you don’t eat meat, less water and other materials are used. If less of those things are used, then that leaves more for people to live better and longer.”

“Uh huh.” Marla looks back at Daishou who’s placing their orders since they were in discussion. “Is it hard to not eat meat?”

“At first, but it gets easier with time.”

“How?”

“It becomes a habit, I guess. Kind of like brushing your teeth or saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’.”

“Ohhh. In that case, I wanna not eat meat too!” She squeals.

Akaashi can feel Daishou tense on the other side of the table without even looking his direction. “If you stop eating meat now, you won’t grow to be big like me and Onii-san. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Marla gives a hard frown, both her lips sticking out in a pout, and crosses her arms. “No, I don’t! But I want to be like big brother Keiji too!”

“You can be.” Akaashi hums leaning in closer as if he’s going to tell a secret. “If you wait until you’re sixteen, being vegetarian shouldn’t affect your growth. Do you think you can wait until then?”

She gives a gasp and nods profusely. “I can! I promise I can!”

Akaashi gives a laugh. “I’ll hold you to that. Not a day before, okay?”

Her lower lip wobbles. “Not even one day?”

Akaashi’s feeling his heart strings tugging. He knows she might be playing him like she did Kuroo, but he can’t seem to mind. “Hmm. Maybe your parents would allow you to dabble and do a meatless Monday?” He looks over to Daishou for his opinion.

“If it’s something you’re serious about and tell them beforehand, mom and dad will support you and make all sorts of yummy dishes out of vegetables and grains.”

“I will! Will you do meatless Monday with me, Onii-san?”

Daishou’s eyes flicker over to Akaashi. “I sure will. I’ll call every Sunday night to remind you, okay?”

“Yay! Thank you, Onii-san!”

Their server comes by and drops their food off. Marla stares at the pork cutlet on hers and Akaashi fears she’s going to scream because she’s staring at it so intently.

“You remember what you just promised me, right?”

She hums, still looking at her plate like it’d spoken ill of Daishou.

“If you eat your meal, I’ll let you try some of mine too. That way if your parent’s let you do meatless Monday’s and you’re eating out, you’ll know if you like this option or not.”

“Okay!” She cheers before happily digging in.

Daishou sighs on the other side of the table. He types something on his phone before giving Akaashi a smile and starting his own meal. Akaashi feels his own phone vibrate seconds after.

[Daishou]: Thank you for being so patient with her. She IS a bit spoiled, so when things don’t go her way she tends to scream. You’re very good at persuading her to do what you want.

[Akaashi]: I don’t mind her questions. And it’s a good thing I’m well equipped to persuade others since I’m a law major.

Daishou’s eyebrows raise across the table. “I did not know that.”

“I want to be a prosecuting attorney.”

Daishou gives him a pointed look, looks back at his plate, and then looks back at Akaashi as he tries to formulate how to respond politely to that. “You want to put people in jail?”

“That will inevitably happen, yes. But that’s not why I want to do it. Prosecuting attorneys get to decide what punishments most criminals receive for the most part.” Daishou’s eyebrows are quickly furrowing is displeasure as Akaashi speaks. “Which means that if I am prosecuting someone for, let’s say, a theft charge, I can decide if they go to jail, where they’d be taken away from their family and have more trouble finding a job after; pay an exuberant fine even though money was most likely the motivator to begin with; do community service with what little time and resources they already have; or” he looks more directly at Daishou, “to take government paid training courses for a preferred occupation that also guarantees a well-paid and stable position upon completion, while simultaneously providing a modest stipend to help pay for bills during said transition with no mark on their criminal record. I would take similar measures for drug charges as well, with the exception of adding rehabilitation and therapy.”

Daishou’s eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open slightly.

“What does that mean big brother?”

“It means big brother Keiji is going to help a lot of people.” Daishou whispers back.

**. . .**

As promised, they head to the coffee shop for dessert after lunch. Marla pranced the whole way there holding both of her big brother’s hands. Akaashi was wary at first, but he was even warier of the feeling that they looked like a family right now. Not that that was a bad thing. But. He and Daishou were not dating or remotely close to dating. Why did he like the idea then?

When they walk in, several of the workers cheer Marla’s name out. She squeals and runs up to the display case where the cakes are.

“Which one today, ma’am?”

Marla whips around and looks at Akaashi. “I want whatever my big brother Keiji is getting!”

“Would you like to share a slice of cheesecake with me? Big brother Suguru gave me a chocolate one the other day and it was really yummy.”

“No! I want my own!” She turns back to the worker. “A slice of chocolate cheesecake and a milk, please!”

Akaashi and Daishou both snort and laugh at her.

“I see then.” Akaashi hums and looks over the case. “I would like a fruit tart with tea, please.” He looks over to Daishou, who’s already whipping out his wallet. “And I’m paying so don’t take big brother Suguru’s money.” He warns the server.

“You said lunch, not dessert.” Daishou deadpans. “There’s no need for you to pay for mine and Marla’s. That’s not fair to you.”

“Request denied. What would you like?”

“I don’t really like sweet things,” Daishou trails off.

“Really? I happen to remember a certain little sister mentioned you have a fondness for ice cream.”

“Papico!” Marla enthusiastically adds while drooling over the sweets.

“Exactly. Now pick.”

Daishou gives a huff, determined not to let Akaashi buy him anything else, but the worker answers for him. “One chocolate cookie with a milk for Daishou-san. Anything else for you today?”

Akaashi gives a victorious shit-eating grin to Daishou. “No, that’s all.” He smirks the whole time he pays and until they sit down.

“I hope you don’t gloat like that when you win cases.” Daishou grumbles.

“Not in public.” Akaashi shrugs. “I will however gloat when I get the highest grade in our Japanese history class.”

“Keep dreaming. I’m in with the professor. If I need a grade bump, I can get it.” Daishou’s eyes widen at his own words, realizing that he’d just admitted to being guilty of the rumors circulating around him.

Akaashi smiles sweetly back at him. “The professor could be _in_ with _you_ and I’d still usurp the top position.”

A blush spreads across Daishou’s face. He looks over to Marla to make sure she didn’t catch what Akaashi was insinuating before looking back at Akaashi and raising an eyebrow. “You don’t care at all if I manipulate others, do you?”

“No. You’re not doing it to be mean; only to help further your own desires. We all do it.” Akaashi scoffs. “We ki—” he clears his throat and redirects himself, “we’re overly nice to those with influence in order to use their good impression of us to our advantage. Others may have frowned on it in volleyball, but it was still an effective tactic then and is more so in the real world.”

“Akaashi Keiji, you continue to surprise me.” Daishou sighs. “And you’re just as terrible as I am.”

Marla screeches and clings to Akaashi at that. “Big brother Keiji and big brother Suguru are not terrible! I love them!”

**. . .**

Their final stop together for the day was Daishou’s dorm to make masterpieces. Or at least for Daishou to make masterpieces, for Marla to make what Akaashi and Daishou would declare masterpieces, and for Akaashi to struggle to create something that he wasn’t embarrassed with. He was failing miserably at that part.

But it was still fun. He’d throw out things for Daishou to draw. Marla was working on perfecting the perfect image of her big brothers and, strangely, food. Akaashi tried to draw the cup he was drinking out of but apparently the frustration was apparent on his face because every so often Daishou would offer him a compliment accompanied by a soft smile. At one point, he even leaned over Akaashi to guide his hand to help. Akaashi thought he was going to die. It was at that point he knew for sure.

He liked Daishou Suguru.

The rest of the day was a little hazy. They drew and colored until Marla finally passed out at the table. Daishou carried her to his room while Akaashi attempted to clean up. Daishou snuck back out of his room and silently closed the door shortly after.

“You don’t have to clean up.” He whispered before sitting down close beside Akaashi. “I’m sure you’re exhausted from entertaining us all day. Go home and relax.”

Akaashi hums and shakes his head, trying to at least make the papers he and Marla had drawn on a little tidier. In doing so, he finds one he hadn’t noticed before: a picture with Marla holding hands with both Akaashi and Daishou. He smiles and holds it up for Daishou to see as well.

He gives a single small laugh back. “She really took to you. I’m glad. She may not seem like it, but she’s not fond of strangers.”

“Why’s that?” Akaashi whispers back, scooting closer to Daishou until their shoulders are touching, using the guise of required quietness.

“I can’t say for sure, but she was in a foster home before my parents adopted her. She may not have had a good time there.”

“Oh.” Akaashi frowns, saddened and unsure what to do with that information. “I hope she didn’t have it too hard.” He feels tears prickling his eyes.

_She’s such a sweet child. What if she was bullied there? What kind of horrible things has she already endured at her age?_

Daishou wraps an arm around Akaashi, pulls him closer, and rubs Akaashi’s arm. Akaashi relaxes in Daishou’s embrace and rest his head on his shoulder.

“She’s happy, well cared for, and very loved now.” Daishou hums back. “She’s okay.”

Akaashi just nods on his shoulder.

**. . .**

Akaashi awakes sometime later, his butt hurting from the floor and his neck stiff from the position he’d been in. There’s soft breathing beside him and a head leaning against his. Akaashi stiffens upon realization.

_I fell asleep._

He opens his eyes to find Marla contently drawing again at the table.

“You must really like drawing.” He whispers as quietly and stilly as possible, not wanting to wake Daishou.

“I _love_ it.” She attempts to whisper back. She makes a few more marks on her page before looking back over at them. “You and big brother were tired too. Why didn’t you nap in the bed together?”

“Haaa.” Akaashi shifts around uncomfortably until he realizes he was trying to stay still. “Big brother and I didn’t realize how tired we were. Falling asleep was an accident.”

“Oooh. Okay.” She smiles and goes back to drawing again.

Akaashi watches her for a while until he can’t stand the pain of sitting on the floor anymore. He moves his head slightly and whispers, “Daishou. Daishou.”

“Why aren’t you calling big brother Suguru?”

“Uh.” Akaashi moves a little more in attempt to wake Daishou up. Marla had finally asked a question he didn’t really want to answer. He could flub his answer a little, but he didn’t want Daishou to hear him telling her lies. He didn’t care for misunderstandings.

“Hm?” Daishou flinches before slowly moving away from Akaashi and looking around perplexed. His hair is messed up and there’s a little dried drool on the corner of his mouth due to the position he’d been sleeping in. When he sees Akaashi panic sets in. “Oh, sh—”

“Shitake mushrooms.” Akaashi finishes before jerking his head over to Marla. “Thank you for reminding me I need to pick some up to make dinner with.” He gives a smile. “I think I’ll head home now.”

“What?” Marla whines before running over and clinging to Akaashi tightly. “Don’t leave! We still have to watch a movie and eat dinner and play a board game! If you’re still tired, you can sleep with me and big brother!”

“I’m sorry Marla, but I really do have to go.” He ruffles her hair. “But I’ll see you next time you spend the night with Daishou, okay? Then you can tell me what you ate for your meatless Monday’s.”

“Okay.” Marla whines before sticking out her lips in a pout.

“I promise we’ll do something fun next time.” Akaashi leans in and gives her a hug.

“You really promise?”

“I really do.”

She cheers before going back to drawing. Akaashi stretches before making an attempt to stand up. It hurts but he doesn’t mind too much. It’ll go away soon enough. Daishou stretches and stands beside him.

“I’m going to walk big brother Keiji out, okay? I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t!”

They slowly make their way to the door due to their stiffness. They go out into the hall and Daishou closes the door behind him.

“Thanks again for today. Not just being so good with Marla, but for lunch and for not murdering me for falling asleep on you.”

Akaashi gives a little laugh. “Pain from falling asleep on the floor aside, I didn’t mind.” He takes a small step toward Daishou. He’d just realized he liked him, but he was the impatient sort and wanted to kiss him already.

Daishou’s eyes flicker down to Akaashi’s lips but he presses himself against the door. “Would you like to go out with me next weekend for dinner? Just the two of us.”

A smile makes its way across Akaashi’s face. He reaches out, runs a hand along Daishou’s face, and gives him a small peck on the lips. “I’d love to.” He watches Daishou’s eyes go wide and his face go red before walking back to his own dorm.

Inside, he doesn’t even get a chance to fully digest what he’d just done before he hears Kuroo whining.

“Am I really ugly Akaashi?”

“To me, yes. However, Bokuto-san seems to think you’re the most beautiful person he’s ever met, so you at least have that going for you.”

Kuroo sits up from where he’d been moping on the couch. “Somebody’s in a good mood. You’ve been gone with Daishou all day though, so I’m not sure how you could be.”

“Well,” Akaashi starts, unsure if he really wants to tell Kuroo, “I enjoyed spending time with Daishou. And Marla. And I may have a date with Daishou next week.”

“What?”

Akaashi scrunches his eyes closed. “And I may have kissed him just now. Just a small peck, though.” When there’s no response, he opens his eyes to find Kuroo staring at him with his mouth hanging open. “You’re going to catch flies like that.”

“I’m just so astounded. And proud.”

Akaashi cuts him a confused look. “Did you have a stroke? I said I kissed Daishou Suguru. You know, the same Daishou Suguru you loathe with your entire existence?”

“I heard you! I didn’t want to envision it, again, but I understood what you said perfectly. I’m just proud you went for it. I never thought you’d be so impulsive.” He pauses and then jolts at his own thoughts. “And brash. We’re finally rubbing off on you!”

“Uh huh. You’re clearly out of your mind.”

“Nope! No.” Kuroo scrambles up on the couch. “I’m not. As much as I hate the dude, you two make a good couple and a terrifying team. You’re like the two sassiest bitches who can pull of the ooey-gooey sweet act even though you’re both bitter and heartless inside.”

“Thanks?”

“It’s a compliment, trust me. And~,” that annoying smirk spreads across Kuroo’s face, “if he does you wrong, Bo will kill him and I’ll get to help.”

“Oh god. I forgot about Bokuto-san. He really might kill Daishou.” He looks over at Kuroo with panic-stricken eyes. “Help. You remember how he’d target players if they tried to bully me. Imagine how he’ll act when it comes to my feelings.”

Kuroo gives a snicker before jumping up and placing one hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Daishou’s gonna die~.” He gives a cackle. “You better tell Bo soon, though. He doesn’t like surprises.”

Akaashi gives a dry gulp.

“But~, if it’s any consolation, I’ll remind him than Konoha and I are here to take care of his lightweight if need be.”

**. . .**

Marla, accompanied by a very flustered Daishou, demands to say goodbye to Akaashi Sunday morning before heading back home. For a five-year-old she has an extremely strong hug when she’s adamant on not wanting to leave. She also demands a hug from a very startled Kuroo, who may or may not have cried.

As soon as the door closes, Kuroo whispers in awe, “What was that about? I thought she hated me. She called me ugly.”

_Oh yeah._

“She doesn’t hate you. Daishou paid her to act like she hated you and call you ugly. She thought she was just showing off her acting skills. She felt pretty bad about it after.”

“And you like Daishou.”

Akaashi shrugs. “I was the one who didn’t want to tell you when I found out.”

“When did you find that out? That I was being bullied?”

“Before we even got off this floor.” Akaashi smirks back.

“I hate you.”

“I’m telling Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo gives a scandalized gasp back. “That’s not funny.”


	6. Chapter 6

Aside from saying goodbye to Marla, Akaashi doesn’t see or hear from Daishou until class on Monday. He wasn’t particularly paying attention, but he was fairly sure Daishou didn’t back to the dorms until late Sunday night. As he’s walking into class, he can see another coffee on the table in front of his seat.

_He really needs to stop wasting money on me. It’s nice to see that I didn’t scare him off though._

“Good morning” Akaashi tries to cheerfully greet as he sits down.

Daishou doesn’t fully look at him, but he does offer a “morning” back.

“How did taking Marla back go?” Akaashi starts to take his things out without acknowledging the coffee.

“She was distraught.” Daishou sighs. “She wouldn’t let me leave until she told our parents everything we did over the weekend in great detail. Then, my parents wanted to know everything about you. Needless to say, don’t be surprised if you get a formal dinner invitation in the mail from either Marla or my parents.” He gives a dry laugh.

Akaashi stares at Daishou blankly until he’s forced to look back at him. “It looks like the entire Daishou family wants to have dinner with me.” He deadpans before breaking out into a smirk.

Daishou rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “The coffee is a new recipe we’re doing for the summer. I like it, but if you don’t you can just throw it away.”

“Considering you’re still spending money on me even though I asked you not to, I will drink the whole thing even if I hate it.”

“Don’t do—”

Akaashi takes a sip of the mystery drink, still maintaining eye contact. “It’s good. Very chocolatey and sweet.” He takes another drink. “You like chocolate then?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Chocolate cookie and chocolate drink. Evidence is pointing to yes.”

“I do. Does it matter?”

“No.” Akaashi grins. “Just learning about you.” He waits until the words sink in and Daishou starts to get that cute look spreading across his face. “Prompt for today is sugar, by the way.”

Daishou’s face falls into a mixture of bewilderment and disgust. “I regret telling my family only good things about you. I forgot how malicious you can be.”

Akaashi smiles sweetly back. “There’s no ill intent. It’s a good exercise.” He takes another sip of his drink. “Or at least that’s what the internet says.”

**. . .**

When Akaashi gets out of class, he has a text from Konoha.

[Konoha]: We need to talk. When are you free today?

_Ah. He’s must be asking for help on how to get Kuroo-san’s blessing. I hope he remembers I require food as an offering._

[Akaashi]: I finish at 2.

[Konoha]: Great. Meet me at 3 at my apartment.

[Akaashi]: Your apartment? Is this serious?

[Konoha]: Not for you.

Akaashi grimaces.

_What the hell does that mean?_

Akaashi tries to push it out of his head for the rest of the day, but Konoha’s seriousness was unnerving. He was the type of guy who could murder someone with a smile _and_ get away with it. He’s a bit of a nervous wreck by the time he gets there, but Konoha greets him with a smile.

“Thanks for coming, Keiji!” He beams before letting him in. “I’ve got some snacks for you already.”

“Thanks.” It comes out as more of a question, but he sits down and grabs something to eat anyway. “What’s this about?”

“Well,” Konoha plops down across from him, “I have two orders of business to discuss today.”

“Two?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“Yes. The first, I’m sure you’re already aware of. I’ve spent the last two weekends with Kenma. They’re a lot of fun to be around. Like I said before, I think we have chemistry.”

Akaashi narrows his eyes. He’d expected this, but to call Kenma fun? He liked Kenma, but there wasn’t exactly a party surrounding them. “Fun?” he echoes back. “In what world is Kenma fun?”

“What do you mean? Kenma’s a lot of fun! They’re funny, sarcastic funny at least, and they’re really passionate about their games. They climbed a tree the other day to catch a Pokémon.” Konoha laughs remembering the spectacle.

“Okay,” Akaashi slowly replies. “What about Kenma?”

“I I’m going to ask them out on a real date. Not just an outing or hanging out, you know?”

“You’ve known each other for two weeks.”

“Yeah—”

“You remember that Kuroo-san will torture you and I will murder you if you hurt them, right?”

“I am very aware. Kuroo tracked me down the next day after Bokuto left. Pretty sure Kenma was anticipating it though, because he gave a half-assed apology later that night.”

“So now you want help on getting Kuroo-san’s blessing?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“No. Not really.” Konoha smirks back. “Just wanted to let you know that I’m still serious about it. And,” he gives a shrug, “your concern was what I used to lure you here.”

Akaashi’s shoulders raise to his ears and he scoots back slightly.

“I told you this isn’t a bad talk for you.” A cruel glint goes lights up his eyes. “I just wanted to make you aware that I’ve had the same shovel talk with Daishou already.”

“Oh god. Why? We’re not even dating. We practically just met.”

“Ohh~, a little cat with a canary in its mouth told me you kissed a certain Daishou Suguru and that you have a date this weekend. I brought the suspect into custody and he confirmed the allegations, with an arrogant attitude, I might add.”

Exasperated Akaashi holds his head in his hands. “I can’t believe this. I expected this out of Bokuto-san, but not you.”

“I’m doing my captain’s, oh captain’s work while he’s away.”

“Whyy?” he croaks back. “Do you all really hate him that much?”

Konoha’s eyebrows furrow at that. “I, for one, don’t actually hate the dude. He’s an arrogant prick most of the time, but that’s because he doesn’t know how to socialize. It’s not like he has a lot of friends.” He gives an ambiguous head jerk. “But, no. We’re just protective. At least it was me and not Bokuto. I threatened him with a smile. If Bokuto were to seriously threaten someone, they’d probably pee themselves.” He hums for a second. “Now that I think about it, we’re lucky he’s such a happy-go-lucky guy.”

“Somehow I think you smiling while making threats is worse.”

“Hey. I didn’t make the dude pee himself in fear. You should probably talk to Bokuto before your date, though. He might crash it if you don’t. You can’t threaten to not toss to him anymore to get your way either.”

Akaashi groans again.

**. . .**

After leaving Konoha’s, Akaashi goes directly to the convenience store and picks up several chocolate Papico for Daishou as an apology for those idiotic so-called friends of his. In front of Daishou’s door, he gives a whole-body shake in attempt to rid himself of nerves before he knocks.

Daishou opens the door clearly confused with a little bit of charcoal on his face, wearing a t-shirt that was clearly only worn for messy art projects, and a pair of sweats. He jumps a little and tries to hide behind the door when he realizes it was Akaashi.

Akaashi gives a little chuckle before holding out the bag of ice cream and bowing. “I’m sorry for my idiot friends harassing and possibly kidnapping you. They didn’t admit to the kidnapping part, but it was implied. Please know that I didn’t ask them to and I’ll be having a conversation with Bokuto-san to ensure he doesn’t repeat their mistakes.”

Daishou gives a few breathy laughs before opening the door more. “I know you didn’t send them. If you wanted to intimidate me, you would’ve done it yourself. I do appreciate you speaking to Bokuto, though. I still remember those spikes.” He gives a dramatic shiver. “Not that I think your best friend would be violent,” he quickly adds, “but it’s unnerving to know how strong he is”. He gives an uneasy laugh.

“Bokuto-san is,” he trails off, “a bit over-protective of me. It’s a reasonable fear. Or would be, if I wasn’t going to strike fear in him.” He stares at nothing severely. “But, still. I really am sorry.” He holds the bag of ice cream out to Daishou again. “Please accept this as an attempt at an apology.”

He wearily accepts the bag and stares at the insides for longer than necessary before looking back at Akaashi. “You remembered.”

Akaashi startles slightly at that. He’d only learned that Daishou liked Papico this weekend. It was far too early to forget something like that so soon. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” He whispers, and hands tighten around the bag. “Do you want to share them with me? I was working on a project, but we can watch a movie or something instead.”

_That does sound nice._

Akaashi shakes his head. “I don’t want to interrupt your work and I haven’t gotten a chance to start my own homework for the day.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“But,” Akaashi steps closer, wrapping an arm around Daishou’s waist to pull him closer, and kisses him on the lips briefly again, “maybe later this week?”

Daishou’s eyes are half-lidded and he bites his lower lip as he slowly nods. “Anytime you want.”

“Thanks.” Akaashi gives him another peck on the lips. “Good night.”

“Good night, Akaashi.”

**. . .**

[Akaashi]: We need to talk.

[Bokuto]: I didn’t do anything!

[Akaashi]: But you were planning to, weren’t you?

[Bokuto]: ………

[Akaashi]: That’s what I thought.

[Akaashi]: Don’t.

[Bokuto]: BUT

[Akaashi]: DON’T.

The typing bubble pops up several times before Bokuto gives up and calls Akaashi instead.

“Hearing you whine isn’t going to change my mind, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greets him. “Nor do I find that bullying people is acceptable even if you think you’re doing it for my sake.”

“Agaaaaassshhhiiii!”

“No, Bokuto-san.”

“Just listen to me!”

“I’m listening.”

“Daishou! He’s a snake!”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“No! Wait! Uh. You know he manipulates people! Kuroo said he’s been nothing but sweet to you! What if he’s manipulating you too?”

“He’s not.”

“How can you know?”

“I can’t know for sure, but I’m usually right about things. Even if I happen to be wrong, that’s my lesson, not yours. Butt out.”

“But Keeeiiijjjiii!” Bokuto whines. “What if you fall for him and he hurts you?”

“Then I get hurt and move on. It’s that simple. It’s not the end of the world if I date him and things don’t work out. Most relationships don’t work out. We can’t all be like you and Kuroo-san.”

Bokuto gives another whine, unable to refute what Akaashi had said.

“Now, you are not to, in any way, attempt to threaten, intimidate, or stalk Daishou. That includes any dates that he and I may have. Is that understood?”

He’s met with silence on the line.

“Bokuto-san.” He sharply inquires.

“Fine.”

“Nor will you convince Kuroo-san to do those things for you.”

There’s more silence and Akaashi can feel Bokuto pouting and fidgeting around in displeasure. Instead of answering, he hangs up on Akaashi.

_I knew it wouldn’t be that easy._

Akaashi marches out of his room and bangs on Kuroo’s door before barging in. Kuroo had been taking a nap and was blearily looking around trying to figure out what was happening while his phone is vibrating on the table. Akaashi grabs Kuroo’s phone to verify that it’s Bokuto calling and turns it off.

“Your boyfriend is in trouble.” Akaashi grumbles before pocketing Kuroo’s phone and walking back out. He hears a groan but Kuroo doesn’t come to get his phone or complain.

**. . .**

Wednesday Akaashi’s greeted with Bokuto still ignoring his existence. He was stubborn when he got on something. It’d only been a day and a half, but Kuroo was on Akaashi’s side already. Except for the part where Akaashi was ignoring Bokuto until he either gave in or apologized. Kuroo just refused to talk to Bokuto about it, something Akaashi was eternally grateful for. Classes were starting to pick up and he didn’t have time to cater to Bokuto’s insensible moods.

He’s met with yet another cup of coffee when he gets to class. He gives a sigh before plopping down. “What are you going to do if I miss class or start refusing to drink the coffee you buy me?”

Daishou stops the sketch he’d been working on, grimaces, and shrugs. “Drink two cups of coffee, I guess.”

Akaashi opens his mouth to argue, but he can’t argue with that logic. Two cups of coffee were always better than one.

“Is something wrong?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Your distaste isn’t thinly veiled like it usually is.” He makes a few stay marks on the paper, not drawing anything from them, just for something to do with his hands.

“Sorry. I’ve asked Bokuto-san to not be himself and he’s refusing. He’s ignoring me even though he knows he’s in the wrong. Kuroo-san has even sided with me on this if that tells you anything.” He gives an exasperated sigh.

“It’s my fault, isn’t it?” Daishou continues marking on his paper aimlessly without looking at Akaashi. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology rejected. Bokuto-san is the one who needs to apologize, not you.”

“It’s still—”

Akaashi leans in and kisses Daishou on the cheek. He lingers there before whispering in his ear. “It is _not_ your fault. He’s just an over protective idiot.” When he pulls away, there’s several people watching him and a few even make cat calls. He stares them down until they feel uncomfortable enough to look away. Daishou has a grimace on his face when he looks back at him. “Sorry. I think I just gave them another reason to hate you.”

“Oh well,” he takes a drink of his coffee before loudly adding, “jealousy is unbecoming anyway.”

Akaashi gives a snicker. “Yes, it is.” He takes a drink of the coffee Daishou had brought him today, another sweet chocolate one, before nudging him lightly. “Do you have time for a movie tomorrow after class? An early one since I know you need to get to sleep before the chickens do.” He smirks.

Daishou gives his first smile of the day. “Yeah, sure. I’m done at one.”

“I finish at two. I’ll meet you at your room right after?”

“Sounds good.”

“Good. You pick the movie and I’ll pick up food.” He gives a smirk and quickly adds before Daishou can refuse, “Since you keep buying me coffee and all, I need to repay the favor somehow.”

**. . .**

Akaashi’s all nerves by Thursday afternoon. And agitation. Bokuto was still refusing to speak with him on the matter, Kuroo was being Kuroo, and, worst of all, he was going to be forced into a group project in one of his classes. He kept trying to clear his head so that he could enjoy tonight but everything was still weighing on him.

Directly after class, he picks up some ramen and gyoza at one of the nearby shops before heading back to his dorm to drop of his things and change out of jeans and into gym shorts and a t-shirt. It’d been a rough day; he wasn’t going to dress up for Daishou if they were just going to be in the dorms anyway. He’d just have to make sure he looked nice this weekend. Maybe the food would be alluring enough?

Strangely, and somewhat forebodingly, Kuroo wasn’t in the dorm when Akaashi dropped by. He accepted it as luck before scurrying to Daishou’s door before he could come back. Kuroo’s snide comments would have to wait. Or hopefully, never come.

Daishou opens the door quickly after Akaashi knocks on it like he’d been waiting on him to show up. He eyes Akaashi’s exposed legs briefly before moving out of the way and closing the door behind Akaashi.

“Don’t judge me. It’s been a rough day and I just want to relax.”

“I’m not.” Daishou hums while finding bowls for them. “What’s wrong?”

_Everything?_

“Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are still being themselves, which I had anticipated as soon as I realized that I was rooming with Kuroo-san, but living that experience is another hell than knowing. Plus,” he adds in a lighter, sarcastic tone, “next week I’ll be starting one of the best parts of the whole college experience.”

“Aww.” Daishou wrinkles his nose while finishing putting the ramen in bowls. “A group project already? What class?”

“One of my introductory law classes. I can’t wait.” He huffs. “Sorry to whine. How was your day?”

Daishou hums. “Telling me about your day isn’t whining.” He steps around the counter and rubs Akaashi’s back lightly with one hand and kisses his forehead. “If you’re not feeling up to it, we can do the movie some other time.”

Akaashi melts into Daishou slightly, resting his head against his chest and closing his eyes in contented pleasure. “No. This is what I want right now.” He pulls away and gives Daishou a small smile. “And for you to tell me about your day since you so conveniently didn’t answer.”

“Let’s see here,” he walks back around the counter to grab cups, “work at the ass-crack of dawn, tried not to punch people, classes shortly after, attempted to get all the paint off me when I got here, failed, and that brings you up to date.” He gives a smirk. “What would you like to drink?”

“Water, please.”

“Cool.” Daishou coos before handing him a cup. “Dinner here or watching TV?”

“TV, please.”

“Have you always been this polite?”

“Mostly.” A smirk spreads across his face. “You’re one to talk, though. I clearly remember you haggling my team members a couple years ago. And Kuroo-san recently, but I’m not sure that counts.”

“You say that like you didn’t stare down half of our class yesterday.”

Akaashi shakes his head and shrugs as he sits down in front of the TV with his food. “I politely stared them down. There was no yelling involved. If anything, I was giving them the gift of my pretty face.”

Daishou chuckles as he sits near Akaashi. “Uh huh. If you weren’t so pretty, you might pass as a yakuza.”

“So, you think I’m pretty?” Akaashi smirks back.

“Hmm. I’m going to pretend I didn’t get that reference.” Daishou looks up to the ceiling before turning to face Akaashi. “Yes. Ever since I saw you in person, at least. The videos of Fukurodani’s matches didn’t do you justice at all. I was so taken back by how beautiful you are that I couldn’t help but to stare. It also didn’t help that your eyes are so dazzling.”

“So that’s why you kept staring at me during the match.” Akaashi whispers back. “You weren’t targeting me?”

“Targeting? What? No!” Daishou shakes his head. “You’re too composed to be trifled with. Even if we would’ve managed to irk you, I would’ve come back more dangerous than before. Which, that hunch has recently been confirmed. Bokuto and Konoha were our targets. That’s why you didn’t get heckled.” He pauses and thinks. “Or, at least, you shouldn’t have been. The strategy was to leave you completely alone. If you can’t get over a wall, you go around it.”

“Oh. It seems I had the wrong idea about you until classes started. I thought you were always trying to intimidate me.” He gives a soft frown. “I didn’t realize that you were so smitten with my looks instead.” His frown warps into a smirk.

Daishou rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. “Calm down, sass master. I said you were pretty, not that I was instantly smitten with you.” Daishou looks away wistfully. “It was all those spiteful setter dumps that really got my attention.”

Akaashi’s eyes go wide with horror. “Oh no. Take that back. That’s exactly what Kuroo-san said.”

Daishou gives a disgusted look but leans in closer. “I said got my attention. The last couple of weeks have solidified what I’d already had a gut feeling about.”

“And what is that?” Akaashi whispers, his eyes flickering down to Daishou’s lips.

He leans in closer until their noses are almost touching. “That I want to be with you. And not just in a sitting together in class or hanging out with my sister way.”

Akaashi inhales sharply before closing his eyes and whispering back. “I want to be with you too.”

At that, Daishou softly presses his lips against Akaashi’s and wraps an arm around his waist. Akaashi wraps an arm around his shoulders and opens his mouth to kiss more deeply. Before things start go get too heavy though, Akaashi pulls away.

“Dinner now and more making out later?”

Daishou snorts and then covers his mouth. “Those are two things I would never say no to.”

**. . .**

They’ve finished eating and are snuggled up against each other watching a movie when yelling can be heard in the hallway.

“Agggaaaaaashhiiiii!”

Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut and raises his shoulders to his ears.

“Bro, don’t yell in the hall. Just give me a second and I’ll unlock it.”

“Hurry uuuppp!”

“Shit.” Akaashi mutters to himself before looking over at Daishou. “You know he’s about to come here, right?”

“We can always ignore him.”

“Or,” Akaashi’s eyes light up, “you could help me get some revenge.”

Daishou’s eyes sparkle back at him. “If it’s for revenge, I’ll do anything you want.”

Akaashi can’t help the devilish smirk on his face. “Wonderful.” He gets up, pulling Daishou along with him, and unlocks the door. “Just, uh, sit right here.” He points to the arm of the couch before stripping off his shirt. Daishou looks at him with wide eyes before raising an eyebrow. Akaashi runs his hands up Daishou’s sides while pulling his shirt up slightly. “Yours too.”

Daishou whips his shirt off and Akaashi almost forgets he’s on revenge espionage. Almost. Pettiness ranked above sexual desire. Pettiness was a base level desire alone with eating and breathing.

“Unbutton your pants and pull them down a little for me?” Akaashi quickly whispers, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. Daishou nods and Akaashi pushes his shorts down a little to where his underwear would be seen. He stands in-between Daishou’s legs and wraps an arm around his back. “You okay?”

“Better than okay.” Daishou purrs back. “I’m having the time of my life.”

Akaashi smirks before biting Daishou’s lower lip and then passionately kissing him. He makes sure to lean Daishou back slightly with one arm and to place his free hand on Daishou’s lower stomach to make it ambiguous to anyone who happened to come in if couldn’t be for sure if they were jacking each other off or not. Daishou seemed to get what he was going for because he positioned a hand on Akaashi’s lower stomach as well to help complete the image.

Not even second later, the door swings open.

“AGAAA—” Bokuto’s words get cut short when he sees Akaashi and Daishou making out in the compromising position. He lets out a small squeak before running out.

“What’s wrong? Did you catch Daishou jacking off _all_ _alone_?” Kuroo asks before apparently stepping into the dorm to see for himself. Instead of being flustered, he breaks out into that god-awful hyena-like laugh. “That’s just _wrong_ , Akaashi.” He gives a few more chuckles before they hear the sound of the door closing.

Akaashi pulls Daishou back up and kisses him for a few more seconds before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. “Thank you for that.” He whispers, hand lightly scratching Daishou’s back, while he studies Daishou’s aroused face.

Daishou starts to pull his hand away from Akaashi that he’d had on his stomach. In the process of Akaashi moving them, his hand had slid down slightly and was now brushing up against Akaashi’s pubic hair. His eyes flicker from Akaashi’s face down to his hand.

Akaashi kisses him again before running a hand down Daishou’s torso and tugging at his jeans lightly. Daishou’s hand starts to slide down further as he lifts up so Akaashi can get his pants off, when there’s someone knocking at his door.

“Stop fucking and get out here, Akaashi.” Kuroo whines. “You know that big baby is bawling in there. Come fix it so I can fuck too.”

Akaashi pulls away from kissing Daishou and side-eyes the door. “His voice is the least sexy thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.” He groans and they both pull hands away from each other.

Daishou places his hands on Akaashi’s hips and pulls him back for a kiss. “Agreed. But you can go console a heartbroken, traumatized Bokuto. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

Akaashi bites his lip before stealing another kiss. “This is going to take all night. I apologize in advance for any yelling or crying you may hear. Hopefully we don’t keep you up.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Daishou nuzzles Akaashi’s bare chest. “Today was still nice.”

Akaashi hums in agreement and runs a hand through Daishou’s hair. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Daishou lifts his head for a kiss. “With coffee for you.”

Akaashi gives him a light headbutt before pulling away to find his shirt. “I admire your stubbornness even though I object to your actions.”

“Thank you.” he gives a genuine smile at that and hops up from the couch, stretching a bit, but doesn’t bother to redress himself.

Akaashi raises his eyebrow in question, but then hears the tapping of a foot outside. He gives a knowing nod before opening the door and pulling Daishou out with him by the hooks of his jeans. He kisses him in the hallway before pulling away and staring down a very displeased Kuroo.

He’s got his arms crossed, foot tapping rapidly, and is wearing a seldomly seen scowl. “Are you two done having your fun yet?”

“What? Did you want to watch?” Daishou sneers back.

Kuroo uncrosses his arms and stands up tall, towering over Daishou. “I want my boyfriend to not be crying and I need this asshole you’re got your slimy paws on to do that.”

Akaashi pats Kuroo on the chest a couple of times. “Calm down, Kuroo-san. You know I’m a master at changing Bokuto-san’s moods. I just wanted to have a bit of fun with you first.” He gives Daishou one last kiss. “Good night.”

“Night Keiji.”

Akaashi starts to walk back to his room, only pausing to say, “stop instigating Kuroo-san” before walking into his dorm. Inside, he can hear Bokuto crying from his room. He grabs a soft drink out of the fridge for him before quietly opening the door to his room.

Bokuto flinches at the noise, but keeps his face hidden behind one of the pillows. Akaashi sets the drink on the table by his head before sitting on the end of the bed with his back against the wall. He takes the ankle that Bokuto has a tendency to hurt, sets it on his lap, and starts to massage it.

“Why are you crying, Bokuto-san? Surely, it’s not because you saw me making out with someone? I’m know it’s not the first time.”

There’s movement under the pillow in response. Akaashi squeezes a pressure point on Bokuto’s ankle causing him to jerk.

“I can’t see if you’re nodding or shaking your head like that.”

Bokuto stills before slowly pulling the pillow away from his face.

“That’s better. Were you crying because you saw me making out with Daishou?”

He shakes his head back and forth quickly. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I didn’t want you to date Daishou cause I didn’t want you to get hurt. But then when I get here, you two are already on the verge of banging! I was too late!”

Akaashi hums and nods his head. “But, Bokuto-san, we weren’t on the verge of having sex. We heard you and I knew you’d be coming down to his room after you realized I wasn’t there, so I placed us in that position. Did you not recognize it?”

Bokuto shakes his head hard.

“I’ll give you a hint. Kuroo knew exactly why I picked that position.”

Bokuto’s mouth drops open and he screeches. “You caught me and Kuroo like that!”

“Yes. How did it feel getting to experience me like that?”

“It was kinda hot.”

Akaashi presses hard on his pressure point.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! What? What’d I say?”

Akaashi resumes massaging Bokuto’s ankle for a while without speaking. “Bokuto-san, Daishou and I are dating now. He’s far from perfect, but I do like him. Please be kind to him from now on.”

“I’ll never forgive him if he uses you.” Bokuto pouts, his face a mixture of murder and grief.

“You know he brings me coffee every time we have class together? And, during class, he draws whatever prompt I give him that day and lets me keep the drawing?” He changes position to point to the row of drawings Daishou had already given him. “Those are all his. He’s also been very conscious of me being a vegetarian.”

“What else?”

“Hm?”

Bokuto stares up at the ceiling. “Sell your boyfriend to me, so I’ll be willing to give him a chance.”

“Alright.” Akaashi continues in a soft voice. “He’s an art major now. Apparently, he’ll submit some of his pieces for competitions, but I haven’t gotten to ask him about it yet. He works part time at that coffee shop I like to go to. He says it’s for coffee money and to buy gifts for Marla, but I just think he likes working. His coworkers like him a lot too. They’re even protective of him. Marla is his five-year-old adopted sister that he adores. She comes over every other weekend to spend the night. He dotes on her like you would an owl. It’s adorable.”

“That much?”

“Yeah. That much. If you asked, he might agree to let you spend time with us next weekend when she comes over. You’d have to be nice to Daishou too, though. Same for Kuroo-san if he can even bear to be in the same room as him for more than five minutes.”

Bokuto hums to himself. “I might.” He sits up on the bed and repositions himself to where he’s sitting beside Akaashi. “Has he really only been nice to you? No pettiness or manipulation?”

Akaashi gives a soft smile. “The meanest thing he’s done to me is buy me coffee when I insist he doesn’t waste money on me.”

“Ugh.” Bokuto sighs before flailing around. “Fine. If you like him that much, I’ll stop giving you crap about it. The second I hear he’s done something wrong though—”

“Kuroo-san will torture him for days and you’ll murder him in cold blood.” Akaashi nods. “I know and Daishou is also painstakingly aware.”

Bokuto pouts before wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist. “I’m sorry for ruining things.”

“You didn’t ruin things.” Akaashi gives a light chuckle and messes up his hair. “I accept your apology, but you should also go apologize to Daishou and have a discussion with Kuroo-san.”

“Do I have to?”

“You don’t _have_ to, but it would make things a lot easier on everyone. It would show to me that you’re going to put forth an effort to be nice; I’m sure Daishou would appreciate not being painted as a villain when he hasn’t done anything wrong yet; and if you talk to Kuroo-san, you’ll see that he’s not so against the idea anyway even through his disdain.”

“Yeah. He said that. I just didn’t want to hear it.” Bokuto wrinkles his nose.

“I don’t want to hear anything Kuroo-san says.” Akaashi deadpans.

Bokuto tries to hold back a laugh but ends up emitting one of his loud Bokuto laughs. “I can see how you and Daishou would get along.” He wipes some laughter tears from his eyes. “That fake innocence mixed with sarcasm and deceit ploy.”

Akaashi gives a fake galvanized scoff. “Fake innocence? Me?”

Bokuto deadpans back. “I bet dinner that you made the first move.”

Akaashi stares at him trying to get him to break without having to confirm or deny. Bokuto just smiles back at him.

“I knew it!” He jumps out of bed and runs out the door. “Tetsu! Tetsu!”

Akaashi groans and tunes the rest of it out. Today had been exhausting. Now that the crisis had been averted, it was time for a nap.

**. . .**

For the life of him, Akaashi can’t figure out why he wakes up a few hours later with both Bokuto and Kuroo in his bed. Not only can he not figure out why, but his brain can’t compute the logistics of the three of them fitting on a twin sized bed. Since he’s having a hard time comprehending, he just pushes the body in front of him off the bed, so he can have more thinking space. The movement is followed by a grunt and Kuroo whining. An arm wraps around Akaashi’s waist as Bokuto sits up to look at Kuroo on the floor.

“I told you I knew Akaashi better. He’s even more ruthless when he just wakes up.”

Kuroo grumbles and rubs his head. “You didn’t tell me he was going to push me out of bed.”

“To be fair,” Akaashi interrupts, eyes still closed, “I would’ve pushed you both out of bed if I could’ve. Why are you two in my bed anyway?”

Bokuto gives a whine. “By the time we got things sorted out and apologized to Daishou, you’d already fallen asleep. I wanted to spend time with you, so we ended up napping with you instead of waking you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. How’d I even sleep through you two getting in bed with me?”

“That’s not the only thing you slept though.” Kuroo mutters while avoiding eye contact with Akaashi.

“Oh god. Get out of my bed!” He smacks Bokuto on the arm. “I pity everyone on this floor that had to hear that.”

“We were quiet!”

“Enough.”

Akaashi glares at both of them.

“What?” Kuroo squawks back. “We didn’t wake you up.”

“And that’s something I will put on my gratitude list every night now as well.”

“Aww. We’re on your gratitude list, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks with sparkles and pure innocence in his eyes.

“No. Not seeing or hearing you and Kuroo-san fuck is on my gratitude list.”

“Don’t you mean bucket list?” Kuroo purrs back.

Akaashi, sits up, swings his feet off the bed and places them on Kuroo’s face. “I will neuter you.”

Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi’s torso. “Aww. Don’t do that.”

Akaashi glares down at Kuroo. “Your life is spared for now, pleb.”

Kuroo slowly removes Akaashi’s feet from his face and leans over slightly to look at Bokuto. “You were right. He is meaner when he first wakes up.”

“I know, right? Imagine him and a grumpy Daishou waking up together! They might murder each other! Or destroy the world!”

“If you two hadn’t interrupted, I might have been able to test that theory for you.” Akaashi grits out, anger boiling up at remembering how turned on he’d been earlier and how close Daishou’s hand was to his cock.

“Don’t you two have a date this weekend? You could always test it out then.” Kuroo shrugs.

“Yes, but it’s hard to be remotely interested in having sex when you’re avoiding the dorms at all cost because we’re avoiding hearing you two have sex.”

“Tetsu can stay at my place!”

“So, you can scar the students there as well?”

“Serenade~”

“Not scar! Just—” Bokuto pauses and chews on the inside of his mouth. “Just inadvertently ruin their weekend and possibly get Tetsu banned.”

“Thanks, bro.” Kuroo flatly replies.

“As much as I’d like you two to stay away for the weekend, so I won’t have to hear you bang, I can’t guarantee that I’ll get laid. I’d hate to ruin other people’s lives for naught.”

“If Daishou doesn’t want to have sex with you, we can find someone that will!”

Akaashi punches Kuroo in the gut.

“Oof! Why me? I’m not the one who said it!”

“Just had to get some aggression out.” He turns to where Bokuto is still clinging on him. “Will you two really go to your university and stay there all weekend?”

“Yeah!”

“And not stalk me or blow up my phone?”

Bokuto lets out a less excited “yeah”.

“Pack your bags, Kuroo-san. You’re moving out.”

“It’s still Thursday.”

“I didn’t stutter.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Akaashi gets to class Friday morning, he’s greeted with a coffee and a pastry.

“You’re really not going to stop now that we’re dating, are you?” Akaashi huffs as he sets his bag down in the empty seat beside him and starts to dig out his things.

Daishou turns in his seat to look at him and smirks. “Oh, absolutely not. You better start telling me what drinks you do and don’t like, though. I’d hate to keep bringing you something you hate.”

Akaashi leans down and kisses him on the cheek. “I’ve liked them all so far.” When he pulls away, he can see a faint blush across Daishou’s cheeks.

Someone whistles behind them. “Hey, pretty eyes.” Akaashi cuts his eyes toward the offender and Daishou turns beside him, death stares and murder vibes radiating off them both. “You know that damn snake is just buttering you up for something right? He just uses people.”

“Is that so?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “That’s very kind of you to inform me. Is it that you rather I go out with you instead?”

“What? No! Not at all.”

“Oh?” Akaashi rests both hands on the guy’s table and leans in toward him. “Then what was that pretty eyes comment about?” Daishou snickers behind him, eliciting a smirk to spread across Akaashi’s face. “You don’t have to lie. Wouldn’t you agree that if you don’t strive for something that you can’t complain about not getting it? That you have to take the things you want?”

“Y-yeah.” The guy blushes, his eyes darting back and forth between Akaashi’s eyes and lips.

The smirk on his face widens. “I’m glad.” He leans in slightly before pulling away entirely and taking Daishou’s face in both hands and giving him an open-mouthed, sensual kiss. Daishou pulls Akaashi closer until he’s on top of him. When they pull away from each other, they both cut the guy another glare.

“You’re just doing what he wants!”

“No.” Akaashi deadpans back, moving to sit in his own seat instead of Daishou’s lap. “I wanted to simultaneously piss you off and kiss my boyfriend. Pretty sure that’s what we both wanted.” He looks over to Daishou for confirmation.

“Hmm. Almost all.” A wicked smirk spreads across Daishou’s face and he juts his chin out slightly. “I think we should also tell professor that a certain student’s grade has vastly improved because they’ve been cheating off us.”

“How’d you know that?”

“I didn’t.” he hisses back. “Jealousy isn’t a good look for you. Try harder.”

Akaashi snorts and turns back around to enjoy the breakfast his boyfriend had brought him.

“What?”

“School, romance, and being a better person. Try harder.”

“You’re the bad person here.”

Daishou leans back in his chair, hands on the back of it childishly so he can face Akaashi. “Am I a bad person, Keiji?” he fake whines.

Akaashi gives a small laugh before tearing off a piece of the pastry and holding it out for Daishou to eat out of his hand. “Suguru, you’re bad at a lot of things, but evidence is still pointing to no for you being a bad person. You’re right. He’s just jealous. Maybe if he tried harder he wouldn’t have an inferiority complex. Maybe he’s just trying to overcompensate for something?”

Daishou’s face lights up in a smile before he loudly cackles. A few of the other students who were paying attention seem surprised by such an open display of emotion from him. “You’re worse than me.” He gets out between giggles.

Akaashi gives a shrug. “He wanted to mess with me before I’d had my coffee. He’s getting the nicer version of me this morning since we’re in public. I’m pretty sure I kicked Kuroo-san in the back yesterday and then used his face as a floormat.” He takes another bite before remembering more. “Oh. I punched him in the stomach too.”

Daishou breaks out into another gleeful laugh before turning back around and completely forgetting about the guy behind them. “I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“I doubt it will be a one-time event as long as he and I room together.” He hums. “They said they came to apologize to you yesterday. Is that true?”

“Yeah. A couple of hours after you left. Bokuto was his usual energetic and idiotic self after he’d accepted it. He wanted to do a blood oath, though.” He furrows his eyebrows and stares off in the distance remembering that. “But since we both work with our hands, I managed to get out of that. For now, at least.” He shoots Akaashi a concerned glance. “He wants to come play with Marla next weekend.”

“Blood oath?” Akaashi shakes his head. “You know you don’t have to cater to his whims, right?”

Daishou gives him a flat look back. “Really? I seem to remember—”

Akaashi shoves another piece of pastry in Daishou’s mouth. “Just because I cater to almost all of Bokuto-san’s whims, as does Kuroo-san, that doesn’t mean you’re obligated to. If anything, he’s too spoiled. You can be ruthless to him. Just try not to cause me too much work.”

“I don’t have a problem with Bokuto and I think Marla will love him, so it’ll be fine. He’s like a child anyway.”

“That’s true. What about Kuroo-san?”

“Apologized, albeit less sincere, but behaved as a watered down Kuroo. I’d say that’s a vast improvement for him.”

“Why do you two hate each other anyway? I asked him, but he didn’t give a good answer.”

A mischievous smirk spreads across his face. “We started the same middle school, but I moved after the first year. I was always beating him at academics and volleyball. He wanted to tease me about being a teacher’s pet and a suck-up. You know my smart mouth. I wasn’t having it.”

**. . .**

Akaashi barely gets inside his dorm and condoms start raining down on him. He squeezes his eyes shut until the contraception downpour stops. “Did you two rob a sex store?”

“University health services!” Bokuto cheers back.

Akaashi looks down at the floor. “The whole building?”

“Bo stole a bowl full and then I went by later and stole the refilled bowl.”

“You two _do_ realize that I have condoms, right?”

“Oho?”

“Ohohoho?”

Akaashi stares up at the ceiling and sighs. “No, I didn’t buy condoms specifically for this weekend. You two may not realize it, but I’m not exactly a child anymore. They were deemed an essential item when I packed for dorms.”

“We know.” Kuroo purrs. “We’ve gone through your room be—”

Akaashi punches Kuroo in the stomach. He goes to punch Bokuto too, but he runs into Kuroo’s room and locks the door.

“I can’t believe my little Akashi is all grown up!” He taunts from inside.

Eyes set on murder, Akaashi calmly goes to his room and finds the tool that could be used as an emergency key. Kuroo’s still on the ground, so he casually unlocks it before kicking the door open.

Bokuto squeaks in surprise and horror before giving a sheepish apologetic smile. “You can go through our rooms too, if it makes you feel any better.” He backs up until his back is against the wall.

“I have no desire to go through your things.” He firmly walks toward Bokuto and punches him in the gut once as well, making him keel over.

Akaashi calmly walks back to the front door to leave. As soon as he opens it, one of the other students that lived on their floor was passing by the door. They stop, their eyes finding Akaashi’s sour face, traveling to the pile of condoms on the floor, and then to Kuroo who was staggering to his room. Akaashi can only raise a hand in some sort of please don’t assume gesture, close his eyes, and take a deep breath, before closing the door and continuing on.

**. . .**

[Akaashi]: Motion to murder Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san

[Kenma]: Seconded.

[Kenma]: But why this time?

[Akaashi]: They attacked me with a confetti of condoms and then admitted to snooping through ALL my things.

[Kenma]: Huh.

[Kenma]: [Image Attached]

Akaashi clicks on the picture, eye already twitching. There’s an envelope with Kenma’s name along with a pile of condoms with actual confetti mixed in. He rubs his temple.

[Akaashi]: Now I’m just grateful I didn’t have actual confetti as well.

[Kenma]: It’s everywhere.

[Kenma]: I’m afraid if we use them, there will be glitter in places that it need not be.

[Akaashi]: If?

[Kenma]: ……..

[Akaashi]: Shy Kenma is thinking about sex with someone they aren’t even technically dating yet? Someone they’ve just met at that?

[Kenma]: It’s not often I feel comfortable with people

[Akaashi]: I see

[Kenma]: From the state of your floor, it looks like I’m not the only one getting laid soon?

[Akaashi]: I could’ve already gotten laid if it weren’t for those idiots.

[Kenma]: Oh? That’s bold of you.

[Akaashi]: OH

[Akaashi]: We’re officially dating. Just before almost getting laid…

[Kenma]: Congrats

[Akaashi]: Thanks

[Akaashi]: How are you feeling about this weekend?

[Kenma]: I’m going to cuddle him so hard. Clothes on or off. I don’t care.

[Akaashi]: Get it.

**. . .**

After Akaashi’s anger wears off, he heads back to the dorms with no less than ¥3000 worth of junk food from a nearby convenience store. The condoms have been picked up from the floor and have found a new home in a bowl on the kitchen counter, under which, is an apology note from both Bokuto and Kuroo, who’d left for the weekend. He feels a pang of pity for anyone near Bokuto’s dorm this weekend. Hopefully everyone had gone home.

Panic doesn’t set in until he realizes that tomorrow he’s going on a real adult date and will be having sex for the first time as a college student. Something about it was exciting but also a reminder that this was real life now. This relationship, the good and the bad, wouldn’t be something he could ignore or run away from when he was stressed or tired of it.

He puts most of the food away instead of binging it since, hopefully, he’d be naked tomorrow. He’d rather keep his athlete physique as long as possible. After that, he didn’t know what to do with himself. There was studying he could do, there was _always_ studying, but that wasn’t exactly enticing. Not that it was normally. Or ever. Instead, he opts for a Netflix binge instead of a food binge.

Several guilt and stress-filled hours later, he finally decides to do homework. His mind is still on tomorrow, though.

_Maybe sending Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san away for the weekend was a bad idea. They’d be a good distraction at least._

He gives a groan to himself. Apparently, he needed to make more friends at college. The two and a half on campus weren’t going to cut it. Even if he upped Kuroo to a whole friend, he still wouldn’t have been worth five friends.

Instead of going out to socialize or doing anything remotely run, he decides to clean for the next several hours since he didn’t know if they’d be spending time at his place or Daishou’s. He really hoped Daishou’s. He didn’t know where Bokuto and Kuroo had had sex in the dorm yet and he really didn’t want to think about it, especially when he was naked.

By Saturday he’s all nerves. Since Daishou would be up before the chickens to work and wouldn’t get off until two, they wouldn’t go on their date until later in the night to give him a chance to sleep. Which was all well and good, except it gave Akaashi time to ruminate. And clean more. And try on every article of clothing he owned. And stare at his hair until he hated it, consider shaving it all off, and then talk himself out of shaving his head.

He’s sitting on the floor Saturday night trying to meditate enough to get rid of his first date nerves, when he hears a light knock on his door. He opens it to find a very tired, but also very handsome in his sweater over a button-up, looking Daishou.

“You didn’t nap at all, did you?” Akaashi frowns, eyeing the bags under Daishou’s eyes. He’d been up at least since four am. Possibly earlier.

“I tried. I really did.” He does a slow blink. “I’ll be fine after picking up some coffee. A few shots of espresso should do the trick. Four. Five. Possibly seven.”

“Are you trying to die?”

Daishou closes his eyes to concentrate harder as he speaks. “Not really. Not more than anyone else, at least. Coffee is a drug and, like any other drug, the more you use, the higher your tolerance gets. Working at a coffee shop is like visiting a trap house every day.”

Akaashi gives a small snort. “How do you even know what a trap house is?”

Daishou smirks and opens one eye. “The real question is, why do _you_ know what a trap house is?”

“I suppose you have a point there.” Akaashi hums before wrapping his arms around Daishou’s waist and pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t want to drag you out while you’re dead on your feet. That’s not fun for either of us. Why don’t you go get a quick nap in and I’ll go grab us something to eat?”

Daishou has both of his eyes closed again. “I asked you to go out on a date with me, not to stay in, hang out, and let you feed me.” He frowns. “I can’t be that lazy with you yet.”

“Yet?” Akaashi muses. “Bold of you to assume you could ever be lazy with me”

“Mn. You’re right. You’ll keep me on my toes.” He puts more weight on Akaashi, on the verge of passing out. “But I’ll be fine after I get my fix.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh and pulls up one of Daishou’s sleeves. “I don’t see any track marks there.” He gives Daishou a peck on the lips. “What do you want for dinner?”

“To take you out. Spoil your prima-donna ass. Watch you be salty.”

“Listen here, stubborn.” Akaashi tickles Daishou’s sides slightly, making him squirm against Akaashi. “You’re going to go take a nap and I will procure food. If you don’t tell me what you like, I can’t guarantee I won’t get something you hate.”

Daishou sinks down until his face is resting on Akaashi’s chest and arms are around his torso. “ _You’re_ stubborn.”

“Uh huh.” Akaashi chuckles before taking a few steps back into the dorm with Daishou clinging on to him. “Pretty sure your stubbornness is the only reason you’re still standing.” He takes a few more steps back and kicks the door closed behind them.

“Only cause someone won’t let me get my coffee fix. Eight shots of espresso and I could beat Bokuto in a match.”

“Uh huh. I’ll bring you coffee when I come back.” Akaashi keeps walking until he’s in his room, more grateful than ever that he’d gone on a cleaning binge. “Take a nap, okay? You, Marla, and I can go out next weekend when you haven’t been up all night.”

“Fine.” Daishou mutters, still not letting go of Akaashi or opening his eyes. “I’ll go back to my room then.”

“Nah. Just sleep here. I’ll find you some clothes.”

Daishou’s eyes open and he lifts his head to look around, clearly confused at how they’d ended up in Akaashi’s room. He straightens up, eyes fluttering back closed, and takes one of Akaashi’s hands. “Lay down with me then?”

Akaashi’s heart flutters more than Daishou’s eyes and a smile lights up his face. “Sure.”

Daishou gives satisfied smile and hum before throwing his shirt and shoes off. He craws into bed under the blankets and gives a contented sigh.

Akaashi snickers before stripping down to his underwear and crawling under the covers with him. He presses their bodies together and kisses Daishou before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off for him. He’s either already asleep or doesn’t care, because he doesn’t protest, only cuddles against Akaashi more, clinging to him for warmth.

He watches Daishou sleep until his breath is deep and steady before slipping away and redressing. Being mostly naked in bed together was a dangerous game. If Daishou had been more conscious, they’d have been working up an appetite instead of Akaashi fishing for food ideas. The good news was that being in bed with him like that helped to solidify that Akaashi was indeed sexually attracted to Daishou. Even though his revenge scheme the other day had been enough to prove it, he’d still had his doubts. Maybe because he’d never considered dating or seeing Daishou in a sexual way before. Then again, he’d never thought much of him before.

He leaves a note on his bedside table before slipping out the dorm. Still unsure of what to buy or make, he goes for something simple that he can make in the dorm: oyakodon. He hits a nearby grocery store before heading to the café Daishou works at to get him some coffee as promised. Even though Daishou brought him coffee three times a week, he had no idea what he even brought him or what Daishou would bring with him. The only thing he knew was espresso. That wasn’t going to happen. He got the feeling that the longer the semester dragged on, the more Daishou would survive off espresso. Not that he would be any different, but that was then, and this was now.

Entering the shop, he looks around tentatively to ascertain if he recognized any employees that he could ask their advice. The same one that had tried to intimidate him before was making drinks, so he headed that way to approach them.

They glance up briefly, enough to recognize him, and go back to their work. “Daishou-san only works in the mornings, sorry.”

_I know exactly where he’s at, thank you._

“Yes. I was wanting to pick up some coffee for him, but I don’t know what’d he’d like aside from espresso. Would you happen to know?”

“Oh?” They pause putting whip cream on a drink. “Trying to learn a thing about him?”

Akaashi grits his teeth slightly before putting on a sweet smile. “Yes, well, we are dating now, so I thought it might be a good idea.”

They drop the can. “Wait.” They scramble to pick it up and put it in the sink behind them. “You’re dating Daishou?” They move their hands like they’re trying to do math. “That means he’s dating you. Which means he’s dating. Holy shit. Never thought I’d see the day.”

He raises an eyebrow at that. “I’m not sure I understand what you’re trying to get at. Perhaps, you should be careful with your next words.”

They lock eyes with Akaashi and he can see a visible chill go through them before they plaster on a smile. “Yeah. You two are going to be great for each other.” They grab another can of whip cream from the fridge underneath them. “I wasn’t insulting Daishou-san. I’m just surprised. And impressed.” They raise their eyebrows as they finish the drink and start a new one. “He never seemed interested in dating since he started working here. Not that he has the time. Despite the sour face, he gets asked out a lot, but he just turns them down flat. So, for you two to be dating and not just fooling around, especially with you being a first year, is just,” they shrug, “surprising. I don’t know how else to say it.”

“I see. And about that drink recommendation?”

“Yeah, yeah. Molten chocolate frap with at least one shot of espresso.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi attempts to offer a genuine smile for their help, can’t muster the desire to care too much. He goes back to the cashier to order the drink and add on two of the chocolate cookies for dessert. Or for a food dessert at least.

Daishou’s still asleep after Akaashi’s quick run to the store. Not wanting him to sleep too much and make him even more tired, he starts on dinner. In-between, he finds some extra blankets and a movie for the night. Shortly after he’s started, Daishou stumbles from his room, looking lost and still only in his underwear.

Akaashi covers his mouth to hide a laugh. “Good morning, sleepyhead. There’s coffee here for you.”

He sleepily stumbles to the coffee, sits, and takes a sip while staring around. Somewhat coming to consciousness, he puts the cup back down. “You got my favorite.” He mutters tired, but in awe.

Akaashi leans against the wall and covers his mouth again. “I’m glad you like it. I didn’t put as much espresso as you would’ve preferred, but I didn’t want you to be up all night.”

“Thanks.” He groggily replies before taking another sip. A bit of condensation rolls of the cup and lands on his stomach causing him to tense up. He looks down, realizes he’s only in his underwear, and promptly face tables.

Akaashi sinks to the floor in laughter and keeps going until he cries. When he sees Daishou finish giving up on the world to go find his clothes, he breaks out in another fit of laughter.

“You know,” Daishou grumbles as he reemerges from Akaashi’s room, “you could’ve told me I was running around naked. How did I even end up in my underwear?”

“You don’t remember?” Akaashi makes his lower lip tremble.

Daishou stares back at him with wide eyes before narrowing them. “Yeah. No. There’s not nearly enough love marks on my body for me to fall for that.”

A smirk spreads across Akaashi’s face. “Damn.” He pulls himself off the floor. “You were about to pass out in the hallway, so I lured you in here for sleep.”

“That doesn’t explain how I ended up in my underwear.”

Akaashi turns to check on the food and hide his smirk. “You stripped.”

“I was tired, not drunk.” Daishou deadpans.

“Fine. You took off your shirts and shoes. I took off your pants. Can’t date a psychopath who sleeps with jeans on.”

“I slept through you taking off my pants?” Daishou raises one eyebrow and looks like he’s about to vomit.

Akaashi hums back. “I laid down with you too. You’d asked me to.”

“Oh my god.” Daishou face tables again.

“Are you always so lost when you’re tired?”

“Not always. I couldn’t sleep last night or today, so I was at about thirty-six hours. Things start going downhill after twenty.” He sighs, still not lifting his head from the table. “I’m sorry you had to see that. And that I ruined our date. And for running around naked.”

“Contrary to your beliefs, this has been a lot of fun for me. It also,” he reaches in the fridge to procure a drink, “made me want to see what you were like drunk.” He places a beer on the table. “It doesn’t have to be tonight, but you and I are drinking together soon.”

Daishou gives a hearty laugh and pushes the beer back toward Akaashi. “If I drink tonight, you’re going to have to take care of me again. I don’t want that.”

“I don’t mind taking care of you.” Akaashi grabs the can and puts it back in the fridge. “You’ve been doting on me this whole time. Let me dote on you too.”

“I don’t know,” Daishou teasingly starts, “you doting on me ended up with me waking up in a strange place without any clothes. I feel like I need to see if I still have both kidneys.”

Akaashi gives a fake gasp. “I would never!” He waits for a beat of silence. “Let you wake up if I was slowly selling off all your internal organs one by one since I’d make more money than selling your entire body at once.”

“Ugh. And you want to be a lawyer.” Daishou places his face on the table again.

“Hey,” Akaashi coos as he leans over the counter until he’s close to Daishou. He ruffles his hair until he looks up at him. “With great power comes great responsibility.”

“You did _not_ just quote Spi—”

Akaashi crawls over the counter slightly and shuts him up with a kiss. Daishou startles for a second before relaxing into it and running his hand through Akaashi’s hair.

“Hey,” he whispers, “do you always keep a bowl of condoms on the counter?”

Akaashi pulls away, glares at the bowl, and looks back at Daishou, defeated. “You know who I live with,” he sighs. “Just be surprised there isn’t confetti mixed in there as well. I know _I’m_ grateful there’s not confetti or glitter.”

“Where is that asshole anyway?”

“Gone.” Akaashi crawls off the counter and works on finishing food.

“Gone?” Daishou echoes. “You didn’t?” His eyes rove over Akaashi possibly calculating ways to get away with murder and if conjugal visits would be allowed if he didn’t get away with it.

“Unfortunately, no. However, if we’re lucky, he’ll be arrested while he visits Bokuto-san’s university this weekend.”

“Or sued for emotional damages.”

“Pretty sure his face is enough to sue him for emotional damages.” Akaashi chuckles before handing Daishou a bowl of food. “Hope you like it. You wouldn’t tell me what you wanted to eat for dinner aside from spoiling my prima-donna ass, so I had to improvise.”

“Uuugh.” Daishou groans and plants his face on the table again. “You’ve officially seen me at my worst.”

“Nope. That’ll be later tonight.” Akaashi purrs.

“What?”

“When I kick your ass at every game we have here.”

**. . .**

Akaashi’s has had about four beers, is laying on top of a passed out Daishou, and on the cusp of sleep while they finish the movie when his phone starts to vibrate on the table. The suddenness of it makes him jump back awake. He sleepily reaches around for it until Daishou, who’s in a better position for it, places it in his hand.

“Thanks.” He mumbles before readjusting so his chin is on Daishou’s chest and the phone is near his head. Texts just keep coming in despite him not being able to unlock it yet. Before he can even get to the messaging app, he receives a call from Konoha. “’ello?” Akaashi confusedly answers before rubbing his temple.

“Hey, uh, sorry. We have a problem. Kenma started having a panic attack and ran off. They won’t answer their phone and I don’t know what to do.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen in fear. “Hold on.” He sits up to where he’s straddling Daishou and clicks over to his messaging app. The messages that had, and still were, flooding in were from Kenma.

[Akaashi]: I’m coming. Where are you?

“Kenma’s texting me. They’ll give me their location and I’ll talk to them. What area where you in so I can get close?”

“Sunshine City.”

Akaashi wrinkles his nose. “Sunshine City?”

“The big Pokémon center.”

“Okay.” Akaashi hops off Daishou and starts grabbing things. “I’ll keep you updated and try to help Kenma over text. Be there soon.” He hangs up before going to grab a light jacket. Coming back out, he looks at a confused and half-awake Daishou. “Kenma’s having a panic attack and Konoha doesn’t know where they are. Even if Konoha finds them, it’s not going to help. Usually only Kuroo-san or I can help. Sorry to suck, but I gotta bail.” He starts heading to the door to put on shoes.

“I’ll go with you.”

“What?” Akaashi asks exasperatedly as he slips on a shoe. “You don’t have to. It’s not like you even know Kenma.”

“Maybe not, but they’re important to you and panicking. If I can’t help them, maybe I can help you or at least Konoha.”

Akaashi purses his lips and stares at him for half a second. “Alright.”

**. . .**

Akaashi tries to not push people out of the way as they board the train and make the transfer, but he’s not sure he didn’t. He was too worried. Over the last couple of years, Kenma’s panic attacks had almost all but disappeared. When they did happen, they tended to be bad, though. Akaashi would be grateful if they weren’t passed out by the time they found him.

[Kenma]: sunshine cit

[Kenma]: alley

[Kenma]: [Shared Location]

[Akaashi]: Be there soon. Remember to breathe slowly.

Akaashi clicks the location to see if he could figure out what exit would be closest when they go there. He’s only vaguely aware of Daishou’s arm wrapped around his waist that’s helping keep him from falling since his hands are otherwise occupied.

[Akaashi]: [Shared Location]

[Akaashi]: They’re in an alley

[Akaashi]: Don’t let them see you but try to be within hearing distance. You might make it worse.

[Konoha]: Sorry

As soon as the train doors open, Akaashi makes a sprint for the marked location on his phone. At the end of the alley Kenma shared their location at, is a nervous Konoha. He comes toward them to greet them, but Akaashi just keeps going past him to where he can hear the raspy breaths coming from Kenma. He collapses beside them, gasping for his own breath, and rubs their back slowly.

“S-s-sorry.” Kenma shakily breathes out. “Y-you know I wouldn’t a-ask you to come if I could h-handle it myself.”

“No. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” Akaashi wraps his arms around Kenma and rocks them both side to side. “Did you know there’s a fish that looks like a penis?”

Kenma stops hyperventilating for a second and snorts. They shake their head.

“Apparently, the first known contraceptive was crocodile dung. Isn’t a big relief Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san didn’t gift that to us?” He pauses and gives a hum, trying to remember more random facts. “Dolphins have been trained to be used in wars. Only a few decades ago, most medical solutions for mental illness had amphetamines in them, so they had kids doing meth. Koalas have fingerprints. Some dinosaurs had feathers. Neanderthals have bigger brains than we do. Alexander the Great was homosexual. The dirtiest part of the airport is the bins you put things in to be scanned. Your favorite, apple pie, isn’t American. Apples came from Asia and then, supposedly, Europe was the first to bake them.”

The last one causes a small smile to slip onto Kenma’s face. Akaashi keeps spilling out random useless facts to help Kenma concentrate on something else until their breathing has returned to normal. It doesn’t always work for them, but they like it.

“Thank, Keiji.” Kenma mutters, pulling their face from between their knees and resting their head against the wall behind them. “I’m sorry you had to come out here to listen to me try to breath and tell me random facts.”

“No. Don’t be sorry.” Akaashi hums. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’d come from anywhere to help you.”

“Mn.” Kenma bites their lip and gives a sigh, still staring at the wall in front of them.

“Was there something that triggered it this time?”

“No.” They shake their head before putting it back between their knees. “I just got really claustrophobic suddenly and it hit me all at once.”

Akaashi goes back to rubbing circles on their back. “It’s okay.” He continues to rub their back and lets silence pervade for a few minutes. “Will you be okay alone for a second, so I can tell Konoha and Daishou they can go home?”

Kenma grabs Akaashi’s wrist and shakes their head. “Just give me a couple more minutes and I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll stay with you as long as you need. You don’t need to force yourself.”

Kenma shakes their head. “No. I need to apologize. I didn’t tell Akinori what was happening. I just ran. I’m not even sure how he realized I was having a panic attack.” They take a few shaky breaths before standing up.

Akaashi follows suit and links their hands together. They find Konoha and Daishou were Akaashi had left them but Konoha has a cigarette in his hand and Daishou is blowing out smoke. Akaashi covers his nose with his sleeve.

“You two smoke?” He furrows his eyebrows.

“I, uh, I was worried, and I needed something to do with my hands that was close by.” Konoha admits, not daring to look Kenma in the eyes and putting the cigarette out.

Daishou shakes his head, hands in pockets and shivering slightly. “Just this once. Caffeine and resting bitch face are my only vices.”

Kenma, who’s was still facing the ground, snorts at that. “You think _those_ are your _only_ two vices?”

Akaashi nudges them in the side lightly. “Shh. Don’t tell him his other vices. I want to be the one to break it to him.”

Kenma gives another small laugh. “Fine.” They fidget around in place for a moment. “Uh. Can I talk to you for a second, Akinori?”

“Oh. Of course.” Konoha tries to give one of his laid-back smiles, but it still looks wildly uncomfortable, before following Kenma back into the alley for more privacy.

As soon as they’re out of earshot, Akaashi gives a sigh and leans against Daishou, resting his head on his shoulder. “I always worry I’m going to find them passed out or I won’t be able to help them calm down. Sometimes I can’t and only Kuroo-san can.” He sighs and wraps his arms around Daishou. “You’re cold. We’ll get a cab to go back soon. You can warm up then.”

Daishou wraps his arms around Akaashi and squeezes him. “You care a lot about others.” He rubs Akaashi’s back. “Do you think everything will be alright?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi hums. “Aside from being exhausted now, Kenma’s fine. Konoha-san will understand.” He gives a yawn. “Now that all the excitement’s over, I’m ready for bed.”

Daishou gives a good laugh and rubs Akaashi’s back some more. “We’ll get you back in bed as soon as possible.” He pulls his phone out with his free hand and presses a few buttons. “I ordered a cab, so hopefully it’ll be here by the time they get done.”

“Mn.” Akaashi sleepily talks into Daishou’s neck. “I’m not letting Kenma go home tonight. They’re going to sleep in my bed. After we get home, I’m afraid that will be the end of our date night. I’m sorry for ruining it.”

Daishou gives a chuckle and kisses Akaashi on the forehead. “Witnessing you be a wonderful friend doesn’t qualify as ruining a date. If anything,” he kisses Akaashi’s forehead again, “it just made me fall harder for you.”

**. . .**

The ride home is quiet. Akaashi and Kenma are resting on each other and Daishou is on Akaashi’s other side, holding his hand. Konoha took the front but keeps looking back nervously. When they arrive back at their university, Konoha pays the driver while Akaashi manages to lure a still exhausted Kenma from the car. They tiredly look around trying to figure out where they are.

“Mhn.” They rub their eyes. “I’ll take the train home from here.”

“Absolutely not.”

“No!”

“I don’t think—”

“I’m not a baby, guys. I can make it home.”

“Uh huh.” Akaashi scathes. “No. Not happening. You and I both know you’ll end up passing out before you get home. You’re staying with me tonight.”

Kenma groans in protest, but their eyes flutter shut anyway.

“Case and point.” Akaashi hoists Kenma up like a child and starts to walk back to the dorms with them like that.

“Uh, Keiji? One of us can carry Kenma instead.”

“Yeah. Let me.” Konoha begs, looking concerned. “You’ve done so much. At least let me help.”

“You forget, Bokuto-san has a habit of jumping and hugging people. Kenma is light compared to him.” Akaashi huffs. “This is fine. We _are_ taking the elevator, though.”

When they make it back to Akaashi’s dorm, he repositions Kenma so Daishou can dig his keys from his pocket. Inside, Akaashi goes straight to the bathroom with Kenma.

“Hey.” He softly nudges them more awake. “Take a shower. You smell like back alley and something indescribable that I’m not sure either of us want to know what it is. I’ll go get you some clothes, okay?”

Kenma gives a grunt before starting to strip. “Thanks, Keiji.” They half-whisper.

After Akaashi places some clothes for Kenma in the bathroom, he goes out to the main area. Daishou and Konoha are cleaning up the dishes and such from before they’d scrambled out the door.

“Thanks guys. I’ve got it from here. You two can go home now.”

“I’m not going home.” Konoha solidly answers. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Akaashi inhales deeply and holds his head before tiredly looking at Daishou. “The offer to stay at your dorm still good?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.” He sighs. “Konoha-san, you stay here then. My bed or couch. I wouldn’t suggest Kuroo-san’s bed unless you just hate yourself that much. Just take a shower before you lay on anything since you smell like cigarettes. You can borrow my clothes, but Kuroo-san’s would be better for you, if you dare to go in there. I’ll be at Suguru’s if you need anything. Sound good?” He doesn’t wait to continue on. “Good. I’m glad. I’m going to go tell Kenma and grab some clothes because I don’t like smelling like back alley garbage and unexplainable stenches either.”

There’s no protest as he walks back to his room to grab clothes and then to the bathroom to see Kenma. They’re out of the shower now, stark naked, standing with the towel draped over their head, too lazy to bother drying their hair.

“You and Konoha-san are staying here tonight. You get my bed and Konoha-san can either sleep with you or on the couch. If you hate him, tell him Kuroo-san’s bed. I don’t really care. I’m going to go sleep at Suguru’s. It’s room 407 if you need anything. Are you okay with that?”

Kenma nods before slipping on a pair of underwear.

“Breakfast in the morning?”

They give another hum, ready to fall asleep, before stumbling into Akaashi’s bed only in their underwear and with the towel still on their head.

Akaashi walks back out to where Daishou and Konoha are waiting. “Kenma’s in bed now, but they said it was okay. They’ll probably be asleep for a long time, but they know that you might be sleeping with them. Suguru’s dorm is 407 if you need anything. Except condoms. Because apparently we’re a household that keeps them in a bowl on the counter.” Akaashi points darkly to the bowl.

“Wha? I’m not—”

“Nothing brings two people together more than mutual distress.” Akaashi deadpans before heading to the door.

**. . .**

Akaashi forces Daishou in the shower first to get the cigarette smoke smell off him before he takes his own quick shower. When he’s done, he only bothers slipping on underwear. He finds Daishou sitting at the kitchen bar, aimlessly playing with his phone and trying to stay awake. He managed to get slightly more dressed than Akaashi, by a pair of sweats only. Akaashi goes over to him and rests their heads together.

“I’m starting to regret not napping with you earlier.” He complains. “I didn’t even ask if you have work tomorrow.” He frowns.

Daishou rubs Akaashi’s back lightly with his nails. “I don’t. Even if I did, I would’ve still gone with you.”

“Still trying to figure out why people think you’re a dick.” Akaashi mumbles, his eyes fluttering closed. “Or am I falling for that polite act you put on?”

“Haaa. Jerk. There’s no act with you. Even if there was, you’d see through me in an instant.”

Akaashi just gives a tired hum back.

“You want me to go get covers for the spare bed?”

Akaashi does a little jolt and opens one eye. “I much rather sleep with you.”

“Saucy.” Daishou winks back.

**. . .**

Akaashi wakes up early in the morning with Daishou partially draped over him. He wasn’t exactly the prettiest sleeper (mouth open, sprawled out, hair a mess), but Akaashi didn’t mind. Even so, he slips out of bed and dons some clothes to sneak to his own room to check on Kenma. They and Konoha are nestled in Akaashi’s bed together and Konoha’s shirtless.

_Must’ve been a good night at some point._

Akaashi sneaks back out and goes back to Daishou’s apartment. There’s something he needs to take care of that he loathes doing: willing acknowledging Kuroo’s existence.

[Akaashi]: FYI: Kenma had a panic attack last night. I managed to calm them down and brought them to our dorm. Konoha-san is with them, but they’re both still asleep. I’m at Suguru’s. After everyone’s up, we’re going for breakfast, if you and Bokuto-san want to join us.

[Kuroo]: Shit. Why didn’t someone tell me? Why didn’t Kenma tell me? I would’ve came.

[Akaashi]: Maybe Kenma likes me better.

[Kuroo]: Alright, you ass. Just let us know when you’re ready for breakfast.

After that horrible, horrible chore, Akaashi slips back into bed with Daishou.

“Nhg.” Daishou wraps his arms around Akaashi. “Where’d you go?”

“Checked on Kenma and, unfortunately, told Kuroo-san what happened.”

“That name is forbidden in this bed.”

Akaashi gives a chuckle and kisses him. “Sorry. When everyone’s up, are you going to breakfast with us?”

Daishou wiggles in closer. “Of course, but until then,” he presses his face against Akaashi’s neck and slowly mouths over it, “you should get some more sleep.”

“Reverse psychology or projecting?”

He gives a tired groan. “Projecting unfortunately. Still haven’t slept enough to make up for being awake almost two days straight. Surprised you’re still tired, though.”

“It’s always like that after Kenma has a panic attack. I end up being exhausted after.”

Daishou peeks one eye open at him and frowns. “Could you be having your own minor panic attack when they have theirs?”

“Is that possible?”

“You’re panicking the whole time Kenma is. Yours might not be as bad as Kenma’s but you might not even realize it’s happening because you’re too focused on them.” He blinks and opens both eyes. “Not that that’s a bad thing, but maybe that’s why you haven’t connected the two.”

“Huh.” Akaashi cuddles closer, processing the information. “Either way, it’s back to sleep time.”

**. . .**

Akaashi leans on the door frame of his bedroom, arms crossed with a smirk on his face, as he watches Kenma and Konoha still cuddling together, despite it being almost ten. He raps on the door loudly, causing both of them to startle. “Why does it smell like sex in here?”

A blush appears across a sleepy Konoha’s face, but Kenma just cuddles closer to him without opening their eyes. “Same reason you have sex hair, Keiji. Now go away.”

Konoha’s mouth drops open as he looks at Akaashi. “You didn’t.”

“Oh, _I_ didn’t. It takes two.” He gives a malicious laugh at Konoha’s grossed out reaction. “You two better start getting dressed. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are on their way back here for breakfast.” He looks directly at Konoha. “So, unless you have a death wish, I’d suggest you putting on some clothes. Kuroo-san is more protective of Kenma than Bokuto-san is of me, if that tells you anything.”

Konoha gives a dry gulp before looking away from Akaashi. “Can you leave the room for a minute?”

“Ooh~ but why? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

Kenma sits up sleepily and glares at Akaashi while rubbing their eyes.

“I’ve seen you naked before too.” Akaashi deadpans back.

“Keiji, go suck Suguru’s dick or something for a minute.”

**. . .**

Everyone’s hanging out in the, rather cramped, living room area when Kuroo literally kicks the front door open. His eyes go directly to the bowl of condoms before sighing and looking over at everyone. “Either everyone is partaking in unsafe sex or nobody got laid. Either way, I’m disappointed in all of you. Especially you, Daishou, for existing.”

“Fuck you.” Daishou growls.

Kenma, not looking up from their game as they sat on Konoha’s lap, shrugs. “I just used Keiji’s.”

Akaashi stares up at the ceiling in annoyance. “I’m so glad everyone feels the need to go through everything in my room. Suguru? Konoha-san? You’re next. Might as well,” he does an ambiguous hand gesture toward his room.

“Watch out! Akaashi punched us when he found out we did!” Bokuto pops up, literally. “Don’t let that calm demeanor fool you, he can punch.” He hides behind Kuroo for effect.

“Keiji, are you just going to ignore that Kenma and Konoha had sex in your bed?” Daishou raises an eyebrow.

“Hell no. Not only am I going to burn those sheets, I think, since we all ended up here this weekend, we should all end up at Kenma’s soon.” He stares at Kenma.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose. “I told myself I was just hearing it the first time, but that’s the second time. Konoha, you need to meet me outside.”

Bokuto wraps his arms around Kuroo from behind. “Konoha’s a good guy. Don’t murder him yet. It’s not like Kenma hasn’t had sex before.” Kuroo starts to step forward, but Bokuto holds him tighter. “Or have you murdered everyone else?”

“For me to be the shitty guy, you all talk about murder a lot.” Daishou stares off at the wall and comments nonchalantly.

“I second that.” Konoha adds, not moving from under Kenma.

“It’s a captain thing,” Akaashi drones, “you two wouldn’t understand.”

“Uh, Keiji? I was a captain too?”

“Eh.” Akaashi shrugs.

Daishou stares back at him with a furrowed brow until Akaashi kisses him on the nose.

“Ugh.” Kuroo does a whole-body shiver. “Don’t do that cutesy shit in my house!”

“I’d be doing it over breakfast if you people would stop talking!”

Both Bokuto and Konoha pop up with “What do you mean, you people?”

Akaashi closes his eyes and tries to push his urge to beat them to death down. “Change of plans. Suguru, Kenma, and I are going to brunch. The rest of you can fuck off.”

Kenma hops off Konoha’s lap and starts heading toward the door silently in agreement.

“Buuuuutttt Akaaaaasssshiiiii!” Bokuto whines, moving away from Kuroo and begging at Akaashi’s feet, “don’t leave me! I haven’t done anything!”

Akaashi crosses his arms and huffs. “Fine.” Daishou starts to comment on Akaashi giving in, but Akaashi beats him to it with a curt “Don’t”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

The week passes slowly. Akaashi spends each day trying not to bash his head through a wall while working on the group project. It was hard to get everyone to show up. It was even harder to get them to focus. It took an expert to get them to do actual work. It would take the powers of a god to get them to comprehend the material well enough to do the work correctly and thoroughly.

_How did they even get into this university? Isn’t this supposed to be a good university? Did I not read the information right? Maybe their parents are rich? Is this a joke? My standards aren’t that high, are they? Bokuto-san could do better than this! He can do better than this WITHOUT supervision._

Akaashi tries to keep his eye from twitching. They’d been working on the project the entire week and hadn’t made any real progress. It didn’t help that he was the only one making decisions even though he was attempting to be just and fair on this project. It clearly wasn’t working out. Captain/dictator Akaashi was on the verge of reappearing to militantly lay down the laws. At this point, he’d take hanging out with Kuroo over working on this project with his teammates.

_You’re far too pretty for prison, Keiji. Just calm down. If they don’t want to work, that’s fine. You can just do the whole thing and ensure they don’t get points. It’s fine. Fuck ‘em._

Another hellishly long hour later, making three total, he finally gives up and calls it a day. At least it was the weekend and he wouldn’t have to meet for project again until Monday since no one was “available” to work on it during the weekend. As annoying as that was, it worked out since this weekend Marla would be visiting. They hadn’t solidified any plans yet and would probably be subjected to whatever her and Bokuto’s whims would be. Knowing them, it’d be a miracle if anyone got to sleep.

He’s not prepared to find Marla sitting on Kuroo’s lap while they play Mario together when he gets back to the dorm, though. He furrows his eyebrows and looks around waiting for a real adult to pop out from somewhere. “Where’s Suguru?”

“Big brother Keiji!” Marla squeals before throwing the controller down and running over to him, begging to be picked up.

“He’s picking up pizza, Bo’s on his way with cake apparently, and, somehow, Kenma and Konoha will be here shortly as well with more games.”

“Suguru left you alone with Marla?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Did you lie to him and tell him I was here? No. Wait. There’s no way he would’ve fallen for that. What did you do?”

“Geez. No. It’s nothing like that.” Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Marla wanted to spend time with me and he said that it was okay.” He shrugs. “I’m not that bad of a person.”

Marla wiggles in Akaashi’s arms for Kuroo to hold her instead. “Big brother Tetsu isn’t bad man!”

“Aww. That’s right.” Kuroo coos back using a voice typically reserved for babies as he takes her and holds her.

Akaashi clutches his heart.

_What the fuck did I just witness? How do I un-witness it?_

“Big brother Keiji! Play games with us!”

“Sure thing.” He ruffles Marla’s hair. “Let me put my bag down and I’ll be ready. Go ahead and get it ready for us. Then we can kick big brother Tetsu’s butt.”

“Yeah!”

“Why am I still the one getting bullied?”

Akaashi shrugs. “Easy target.”

He giggles to himself as he walks to his room. After putting his bag down and changing to comfy clothes, he makes sure to send a text to Daishou letting him know that Kuroo hadn’t accidentally let Marla die and that there was a real adult watching her now.

As soon as he opens the door, he gets hit with a foam bullet. Kuroo and Marla are hiding behind the couch, Marla with the Nerf gun in her hands and Kuroo guiding her, with eyes locked on Akaashi.

“Who’s the easy target now?”

“Yeah! Who’s easy now?” Marla echoes what Kuroo says.

Kuroo busts into that cackle of his and keeps laughing until he’s on the floor. Marla takes that as an opportunity and starts shooting at him mercilessly.

Several minutes later, Daishou walks in to find Kuroo on the floor covering his head, Marla continuously shooting him in the head with two Nerf guns, and Akaashi watching while ruthlessly laughing like some sort of villain overlord. Akaashi watches him watching the spectacle, laughing silently, as he puts the pizza on the counter.

“Oooh~ Marla~” He bends down and holds out his arms. She immediately drops the guns and runs to get a hug. “Did you destroy Kuroo?”

“I did! He’s easy!”

Akaashi erupts back into a cackle while Kuroo takes the opportunity to hide the Nerf guns in his room.

Daishou just closes his eyes and chuckles. “Yes, he is. Are you ready for pizza now?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Tell me what you want and go sit down.”

“Cheese!” She shrieks back before running back to the living room table and sitting at it. “Big brother Keiji is getting cheese too!”

“That’s right.” Akaashi smiles at her.

“I didn’t eat meat Monday!”

“Oh?”

“I forgot the first one, but Suguru said it was okay.”

“That’s right. It’s hard to remember.”

“But this Monday I did! Mom made sure everything didn’t have meat!”

“I’m very proud of you. Did you enjoy it?”

“I did!”

“Here’s your pizza.” Daishou interrupts, putting a plate and a cup in front of her.

“Thanks!” She immediately forgets about everyone else and starts eating. Pizza had a tendency to do that to people.

Daishou smiles at her and brings another plate with cheese pizza to Akaashi and kisses him on the lips. “What would you like to drink?”

“I can get it.” Akaashi kisses him again. “I didn’t know we were having a party tonight.”

“Me either.” Daishou deadpans back. “My parents had something to do tonight, so I picked Marla up early. She wanted to see Kuroo and we all played into her whims from there. I’m starting to think she’s worse than I am about manipulating people.”

“But she’s cute and you’re gross!” Kuroo interjects, pizza halfway in his mouth.

Daishou looks back at him with a glare. “Anyway. It looks like they’re set on playing games tonight, but my room is always available for you to hide in if you want. I know you’ve been working on your group project all week.”

Akaashi closes his eyes and groans. “Don’t remind me.” He chokes out a few fake sobs and drops to a whisper. “But, I might take you up on that when everyone else gets here and I won’t be missed. I need a moment to get rid of the overwhelming desire to set people on fire.”

Daishou grimaces and nods. “The comparison between your pretty face and bored demeanor to your violent thoughts is astounding.”

Kuroo fakes a gag.

“Same with your polite words and resting,” he pauses, eyes roving over to Marla, “sneer.”

Daishou does a snort at that before walking away to get himself some food. No answer to that would’ve been child appropriate. It wasn’t time for a no holds barred battle of sass.

Bokuto arrives soon after and Marla takes to him immediately. And that was before she even realized he had cake. After that, they were best friends for life. That much energy in such a tiny space made Akaashi want to hurl. It seemed like Marla and Bokuto were sucking the energy out of everyone else.

Kenma and Konoha arrived a bit after that with games. Marla and Konoha took to each other immediately as well since he was more than willing to play with her. Kenma calmly set up consoles and organized games for play before sitting down with a handheld, ignoring the world around them.

When Marla, Bokuto, Konoha, and Kenma are all intently focused on the game, Akaashi takes his chance to sneak out and hide in Daishou’s dorm. He goes immediately to the bed and lays down face down. Shortly after, he hears someone else enter the dorm and stand in the bedroom doorway.

“It’s your room, why aren’t you coming in?” Akaashi huffs into the pillow.

“Gross. This is not my room and I’m not stepping inside because I don’t want admit that I’ve been in that damn snake’s room.”

Akaashi looks up to see Kuroo there with a worried look on his face. “Why are you here?”

“Because you haven’t been looking so good all week and now you’re skipping out on spending time with everyone. I could see you taking a minute, but you haven’t even tried to play a game yet or talk to Marla very much. You’re looking more exasperated than usual. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just this group project.” Akaashi groans. “You know how that goes. I just need a minute to clear my head, so I’ll stop wanting to set people on fire.

“Uh huh. Well, if that’s the case, then I might be the best senpai ever.”

“Do you have gasoline and matches?”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows. “Anyway. I will keep Marla, Bo, Kenma, and Konoha tonight. You and Daishou can stay here and relax. It’s been a couple of hectic weeks since term started and you two haven’t gotten to spend quality time together since you started dating.”

“Uh.” Akaashi plasters a fake confused look on his face. “I’m pretty sure Kenma and Konoha-san are adults.” He quirks an eyebrow before returning to his usual unimpressed face. “I’m fairly certain Suguru would die before leaving his beloved little sister with you.”

“I already asked him.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I am planning to ask him.”

“My urge to set people on fire is growing.” Akaashi gives him a pointed look. “Just give me like twenty minutes and I’ll be back. Everything’s fine.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” Kuroo scoffs before leaving.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and settles back in to get comfy, trying to clear his mind and do a body scan. He’s starting to calm down, and get sleepy in the process, when he hears someone else entering the dorm. Annoyed, he doesn’t open his eyes or acknowledge them until he feels a dip on the bed beside him. Startled, he pulls his face from the pillow to find Daishou looking at him sadly.

“That bad? Kuroo said you don’t lay on your face unless it’s a bad day.”

“And you listened to him?” Akaashi flatly replies, unmoving.

“He didn’t have that asinine look on his face when he mentioned it.” He gives a half smile and runs a hand through Akaashi’s hair. “I just wanted to check on you. You can go back to sleep. We won’t bother you anymore.”

Akaashi flips to his side, grabs Daishou’s wrist and pulls him closer. “Hugs are great for stress relief.”

“How about cuddling?” He stretches out on the bed beside Akaashi and wraps his arms around him.

“Even better.” Akaashi sighs. “Just five minutes of this and I’ll be good to go.”

Daishou snickers and kisses him on the forehead.

**. . .**

Akaashi finds it a little strange waking up in a dark room. Mostly it’s because he doesn’t remember falling asleep, much less falling asleep in a dark place, but he doesn’t understand why he’d fall asleep with clothes on if he didn’t have to. When he hears soft movement outside the bedroom, he realizes that he’s still in Daishou’s dorm. Groggily, he gets up to see what’s going on and what time it was.

Daishou’s at the living room table reading a textbook, reading glasses on and tongue poking out, occasionally taking notes. He looks up when he hears Akaashi and gives him a tired smile.

“Hey. Feeling any better?”

“What time is it?” Akaashi rubs his head and groans before sitting at the table far enough away so he didn’t disturb Daishou’s work.

“Just past midnight.”

“Oh, shit.” Akaashi rests his head on the table and looks toward Daishou. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to crash here. Where is Marla?”

“She’s at your place. Kuroo offered to watch her.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “And you let him?”

“No. She wanted to stay and sleep with Kenma, so Kenma is watching her.”

“Smart move.” Akaashi hums. “You know you could’ve pushed me over to sleep, right? It is _your_ bed, after all.”

“I fell asleep with you for a bit. Kenma snuck in and poked me in the face until I woke up.” He gives a flat look. “I spent some more time with Marla after that. You’ve been asleep this whole time, though. Figured you needed it. And, if I’m right,” Daishou reaches out and holds a hand against Akaashi’s forehead. “Yeah. I thought it was weird that you were too warm for me in bed. You have a fever.”

Akaashi puts a hand to his own forehead and closes his eyes again. “Maybe that’s why group project has been feeling particularly hellish.”

“Maybe.” Daishou whispers back softly. “I’ve got some medicine and I can make you a bite to eat, if you like.”

Akaashi reaches out and pokes his arm. “You are real.” He pulls his arm back before closing his eyes again and starting to drift back off.

**. . .**

The next time he wakes up in Daishou’s bed all he can do is roll his eyes at himself.

_If you’re going to sleep here all the time even though your bed is just down the hall, why don’t you just move in?_

This time Daishou’s in bed with them and he’s been stripped down to his boxers. There’s a light sunshine coming through the window. Akaashi’s head feels a bit clearer than yesterday and he can already tell his fever has gone down.

_I was out of my mind last night._

He groans in embarrassment and stretches a bit, trying not to wake Daishou, but fails.

“You feeling any better?” Daishou sleepily whispers, eyes still closed, and head finding Akaashi’s arm to lay on.

Akaashi nestles against him and wraps his free arm around Daishou’s waist. “Well enough to realize you had to have carried me back to bed and stripped me.”

Daishou peeks one eye open and gives a smile. “You want me to put clothes back on you? Weird, but I’ll do it.”

Akaashi snakes his hand slightly into Daishou’s underwear and grasps an ass cheek. “Hmm. I was thinking about doing something else. All of our children are asleep and,” he presses his erect cock against Daishou, who he can feel hardening against him, and raises an eyebrow. “I would love to take advantage of this unexpected opportunity. Wouldn’t you?”

Daishou leans over off the bed slightly to lock the door. Wordlessly, he pushes Akaashi to his back and kisses him. Akaashi takes the chance to squeeze Daishou’s ass again, but Daishou moves from kissing Akaashi’s mouth and goes to his throat, eliciting a small moan from Akaashi. Daishou smiles against his skin before nipping him and resuming kissing down his chest and stomach. He pauses at the waistband of Akaashi’s underwear and looks up at him for approval. Akaashi’s eyes are already half-lidded, he’s biting his lip, breathing deeply, and trying not to dry hump Daishou’s face. Daishou gives a small chuckle at him before stripping him of his underwear.

He slowly stokes Akaashi a few times, Akaashi working his hips toward him the entire time, before slowly taking the tip of Akaashi’s cock into his mouth. Akaashi groans, hips jutting upward. He runs a hand through Daishou’s hair before pulling his face off himself.

“I’m already on edge. I want to touch you too.” He whines, trying to give his best begging look in-between pants even though he wasn’t being touched at the second. He’d been on edge since he and Daishou had gotten interrupted after their revenge. If Daishou so much as looked at him the right way, he was going to cum everywhere

Daishou pulls away from his cock and lays back down beside him. Akaashi pulls Daishou’s cock out with one hand and grabs his ass with the other, pressing his own cock against him. Akaashi’s enamored with Daishou’s dick instantly. It’s roughly average length, maybe even a little less, but he’s thick. The word chubby flashes through Akaashi’s mind. Akaashi can’t help but smirk and work his hips more against him. He kisses down Daishou’s neck and bites him hard enough to leave a mark causing Daishou to grunt back.

“I wish I would’ve agreed to more practice matches with Nohebi or gotten you invited to the training camps. I would’ve marked you up every day for everyone to see.”

Daishou laughs against him. “I feel like you’re going to do that anyway.” He gives a light moan at Akaashi mouthing over his throat. “This is the most rambunctious I’ve ever seen you.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh before kissing Daishou on the mouth. “I’m impatient. I would’ve seduced you that one day, but circumstances didn’t permit.” He gyrates on Daishou some more and kisses on his neck before whining. “I want to fuck, Suguru. Can we fuck? I don’t care who tops or bottoms.” He sinks down slightly and nips Daishou’s collarbone before looking back up at him.

“You’re so cute. Of course we can fuck.” Daishou grins and cups Akaashi’s face with one hand, pulling him back up to kiss him. He moves to his back to reach in his dresser and digs in it with his free hand until he produces lube and a condom. He raises an eyebrow at Akaashi. “You can top. You clearly want to.” Akaashi hums and squeezes his ass at that. “Just don’t go overboard. I don’t know what today has in store for us and I don’t want to be hobbling over half of Tokyo.”

Akaashi gives a small giggle before pushing Daishou on his back and reaching over to grab the lube and condom. “I’ll be gentle.” He pours some lube on his fingers before smirking. “Enough.” He circles around and rubs over Daishou’s hole, maintaining eye contact and lightly stroking him the entire time. Daishou’s watching Akaashi, eyes half-lidded and blush spread across his face.

Akaashi gives another smirk before bending over and running his lips over Daishou’s cock. He sucks on the tip as he slowly inserts one finger. Instantly, Daishou’s all groans and panting. Akaashi swirls his tongue around teasingly while moving his finger in and out, not going any further than the head. Daishou presses his cock further into Akaashi’s mouth and Akaashi takes that as a chance to take more of him and slip in a second finger. He was going too fast, but they were both getting impatient. It was hard to be an impatient teenager who’s been dealing with unbearable sexual frustration for several weeks.

“K-Keiji, if you keep that up,” Daishou gives a loud unreserved moan, pushing his hips more into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi takes as much of his cock as he can take into his mouth and slips in the third finger. Daishou pants a few times before groaning. “Keeeiiijjiii” he whines, hand in Akaashi’s hair trying to pull him off his cock, not wanting to come yet. Akaashi stays firm on him until Daishou starts coming and manages to pull him off, not wanting to come in Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi still manages to swallow some. A little gets on his face and the rest goes on Daishou’s stomach.

Akaashi wipes the cum off his face with his thumb and licks it off while Daishou’s stares wide-eyed and tries to catch his breath. He grabs the condom, rips it open with his teeth and slips it on quickly. He presses himself against Daishou before kissing him softly and slowly. “You okay, Suguru?”

“I just had the most beautiful man suck my dick and now he looks like he’s going to devour me. I’d say I’m better than okay. I’ll die peacefully” He gives a small snicker before running a hand through Akaashi’s hair and giving him one of those affectionate smiles. Then, he presses one of his legs against Akaashi, pushing Akaashi’s cock into him.

Akaashi gives a groan, trying to slowly press further in, instead of pounding Daishou like his entire body was begging him to. He bottoms out, giving Daishou more love marks as he goes. Fully in, he checks in on Daishou, who’s getting hard again already and wrapping his legs around Akaashi’s, urging him on. Akaashi gives a small laugh and gives him a peck on the lips before pulling most of the way out. “It’s like you want me to be rough on you.” He murmurs before sliding back in firmly.

“Didn’t expect you to go easy on me anyway.” Daishou spits back, hands gripping the sheets, but eyes roving over Akaashi fucking him.

Akaashi thrusts into him steadily at a moderate pace, still trying not to lose himself in Daishou despite his head starting to get muddled. “This is going easy.” He grunts, working his hips slightly to his Daishou’s prostate so he can hear his pretty moan. “Not sure it’s going to last much longer, though.”

“I’m not going to last long either.” Daishou’s face has a full flush now and his thick cock is leaking precum.

Akaashi gives him another kiss before leaning back and placing one of Daishou’s legs on his shoulder. He slowly slides in and out of him a few times, just enjoying the sensation and the sound of his wrapped cock in Daishou’s ass and their sweaty skin slapping against each other. Hearing that only arouses him more and he starts slamming into Daishou. He grabs Daishou’s cock to jerk him off as he reaches his own climax. He lets out an unrestricted moan against Daishou’s leg. He slowly fucks Daishou through his orgasm and bites his thigh until he leaves a mark there.

When he comes back to, there’s a new pile of cum on Daishou’s stomach and he looks like he’s floating. Akaashi slowly pulls out and grabs a tissue clean them both up enough to not get lube and cum everywhere before collapsing on the bed beside Daishou.

Daishou instantly kisses him and puts a leg in-between Akaashi’s legs. “I never thought I’d see you so unguarded. You’re so sexy.” He kisses him again before running his lips over Akaashi’s sweaty neck.

“Haa.” Akaashi huffs, wrapping his arms around Daishou. “I’d say the same for you, but your face always gives you away when you’re looking at me.” He gives Daishou a smirk. “I do have to say I love your cock, though. I don’t mean this in a bad way, but it’s so cute. Not like tiny cute, just cute.”

Daishou gives him a flat look back and purses his lips, clearly feeling bullied and insecure.

“I’m serious.” Akaashi kisses him on the lips. “I can’t wait to play with it again. And,” he drops his voice to a purr, “to have it in me at some point. Really. I just—. I love it a lot. It’s adorable.”

Daishou’s eyes light up and he bites back a smile. “We can arrange that. Possibly today even since it appears that we still have time.”

Akaashi pulls Daishou partially on top of him. “I like it rough,” he smirks. “Or, that’s what I’m used to, at least.”

“Used to?” Daishou raises an eyebrow, readjusting himself to be more comfy laying on top of Akaashi.

“Uh. Yeah. To be honest, this was the first time I’ve ever had sex in a bed and unrushed. Usually it’s in bathrooms, behind gyms, in a karaoke room once. Or twice,” he trails off.

“Do what?” Daishou wraps his arms around Akaashi and rests his chin on his chest. “Just what have you been up to? Who have you been banging in weird places?”

“Just teenager things.” Akaashi gives a laugh. “I’ve never had the time to date, but there were always plenty of people who wanted to have sex with me. You sure you want to know? Especially right after we just had sex?” He raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“I’m curious. I never took you as the type to be sleeping around.”

Akaashi gives a snicker. “Most don’t. Let’s see here.” He hums in thought. “You remember Miya Otsamu?” He pauses giving time for Daishou to nod. “At one of the training camps, he asked to speak with me outside. Next thing I knew we were making out. I fucked him against the back of the gym every day until the week ended. His team was bewildered by the marks on his body that multiplied as the week went by.” He gives a snicker. “Another time, we were having a match and I got hit in the face with a ball. A girl who had a crush on me saw and met me on the way to the infirmary. She placed my hand on her breast before pulling me into the bathroom. She sat me down and rode me until my nose stopped bleeding.”

“Wow.” Daishou stares at him wide-eyed. “And the karaoke room?”

“Haaa.” Akaashi looks toward the wall. “That wasn’t too long ago.” He grimaces. “At graduation, two first years came up and confessed to me at the same time. A girl and a boy. We all went out to karaoke. And, well, things ended up interesting. Then I ended up getting fucked by some middle-aged man on the way out who had heard me fucking them. Normally I wouldn’t have, but I wasn’t satisfied yet, so I let him fuck me to his heart’s content.”

“You dog.” Daishou pouts. “Here I thought you were so innocent.”

Akaashi pouts and leans down to kiss Daishou. “That’s not even the worst.” He groans, looking up to the ceiling now. “I’m not sure you want to hear _that one_ , though.”

“Try me.”

Akaashi locks eyes with him. “When I was fourteen I slept with my teacher.”

Daishou’s eyes go huge. “ _You what_? Fourteen? Are you sure you weren’t _raped_?”

“If I hadn’t begged for it, I might’ve been.” He gives a deep sigh, really wanting a smoke even though he hated the smell. “There was a girl in class who liked to wear her skirt too short. She bent over, she was wet, and I could see everything. At the time I wanted nothing more than to press my face against her vulva and lick her clit before slipping my dick in. I was fourteen and horny, so I excused myself to go jerk off in the bathroom. Apparently, Sensei noticed what had happened. In my hurry I didn’t close the door all the way. He entered the stall with me and locked in. He was hot, so I continued to jerk off and begged him to fuck me.” Akaashi shrugs. “I came so many times.” He starts jerking his leg in anxiety of being judged. “I’d seek him out once a week or so to have sex until I graduated and moved to Fukurodani Academy.”

Daishou stares at him wide-eyed still.

“What about you?” Akaashi smirks back. “Tell me your dirty stories.”

“Hold on.” Daishou shakes his head. “Do Bokuto and Kuroo know about this? There’s no way, right? They would’ve murdered so many people.”

“Bokuto-san has walked in on my kissing more strangers than I can count. Whatever he knows, Kuroo-san knows as well. Probably why they were worried about me getting into a relationship with you. Normally there’s no feelings involved.” He gives a flat look. “Now you.”

“Everything I could say after your escapades is tame. Lost my virginity to Mika around seventeen. We only did it a few times before we broke up. When we got back together we did it a bit more, but not much. We broke up again before university. I tried not to see anyone after that, but I kept getting asked out. Eventually, I just started fooling around with people who’d ask me out.” He grimaces. “Nothing too crazy, but there have been _several_ people since I started university. Mostly other students and mostly exclusively in beds.”

Akaashi gives a devious smile and kisses him again. “Sounds like we’ll have to fix that beds part.” He tenses his half-erect cock against Daishou’s stomach.

“You’re going to be insatiable, aren’t you?”

“Only because it’s you.” Akaashi leans up to give Daishou a kiss, but Daishou pulls away and sits up, crossing his arms slightly. “Hey,” Akaashi whispers, eyebrows furrowing and one hand reaching out to stroke Daishou’s arm, “did I upset you?”

Daishou’s arms cross tighter and he starts bouncing his knee before looking up at the ceiling and groaning. “I hate to admit it, but I’m feeling insecure after hearing all that and then you sweet talking me.” He sighs before looking Akaashi in the face. “You know how people treat me. I want to trust you, you haven’t done anything for me to not, but I’ve had some bad experiences before.”

“Heyyy,” Akaashi wraps his arms around Daishou and kisses his chin, using his sweetest voice. “It’s okay. We’re just getting to know each other. It’s okay if you don’t fully trust me. I do mean it when I say that I want to have sex because it’s you. Before,” he gives a dry laugh, “before it was always for the orgasm. Nothing more, nothing less. It was for a fuck.” He keeps one arm tightly wrapped around Daishou and uses one hand to brush some hair away from his face. “With you, it’s not just for a fuck. You’ve been so good and so sweet to me and I like you a lot. I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve,” he bites his lip, “I’ve been holding back from coming over and fucking your brains out because I’m so attracted to you.” He feels Daishou starting to squirm, so he wraps his other arm back around him. “I mean it, Suguru. I’ve never taken the time to date anyone.” He nuzzles his face against Daishou’s chest. “I’m happy to date you, though. And I hope we continue to date and share meals together and make love instead of fucking.”

Daishou gives a light smirk at that.

“I know you’re playing me, Suguru.” Akaashi deadpans, using his regular unimpressed voice again. He kisses Daishou’s chin. “I don’t mind, though. It was something you need to hear anyway. You’ve been very upfront and caring to me. I don’t want you thinking I’m ambivalent.” He lightly nips Daishou’s chin before smirking back at him.

Daishou gives a small chuckle before kissing him on the lips. “Sorry for playing you.” He bites Akaashi’s lower lip gently and raises an eyebrow. “So, rough?”

“Please.”

A wide grin spreads across Daishou’s face. “I know just how I want to do you.” He reaches back in the bedside drawer to grab another condom, grabs the lube, and pulls Akaashi off the bed with him into the bathroom. He pushes Akaashi against the wall, kissing down him, and presses a lubed finger against his hole and then into it quickly. Akaashi gives a groan, loving it, and grabs Daishou’s ass again. Daishou uses his free hand to turn on the shower. He engages Akaashi in another kiss before slipping in a second finger and slipping the condom on with his other hand.

“Eager?” Akaashi smirking until Daishou brushes his prostate out of spite.

_I could get used to this. It’s like hate sex without the hate._

Daishou bites him on the neck, leaving yet another mark, before pulling his fingers out and leading Akaashi into the shower. Inside, he pushes Akaashi against the wall, kissing him everywhere he can reach. “Turn around.” He growls.

Akaashi’s eyes light up and he does as he’s told. Daishou lifts one of Akaashi’s legs up and presses against Akaashi’s hole. He bites Akaashi’s shoulder before pressing in. Akaashi gives a loud, breathy moan at Daishou’s cock filling him up, and works his hips back on Daishou more. Daishou presses Akaashi against the wall and starts pounding into him, leaving Akaashi a mess of moans and crying Daishou’s name. He comes untouched just from Daishou pounding into him.

Daishou, feeling him tense around his cock, pulls Akaashi’s hair lightly until Akaashi brings his head back far enough for Daishou to kiss him. Daishou shoves his tongue in Akaashi’s mouth while pounding into him hard and slow.

“Mng. Suguru.” Akaashi moans against Daishou’s mouth, feeling Daishou smirk against his mouth and his cock tensing in his ass. “I love your cock. Keep going.”

Daishou releases Akaashi’s hair and pushes Akaashi’s chest against the wall, pressing his own chest against his back. He places one hand on Akaashi’s hip while still holding Akaashi’s opposite leg up and starts slamming into him as hard as possible. When he’s sure he’s balanced, he snakes his hand around to stroke Akaashi rapidly.

“Keiji.” He bites Akaashi’s back roughly as he nears orgasm, panting against his skin and grip on Akaashi’s leg tightening. “God, Keiji. I’ve wanted this for so long.” He slams into Akaashi a few more times before letting out a long moan and stilling his hips.

When Daishou pulls out and lets go of his leg, Akaashi starts to slink to his knees in exhaustion. Luckily, Daishou catches him by the armpits and helps ease him down.

“Too rough?” He worries his lip and looks all over Akaashi.

Akaashi just pulls Daishou down to the shower floor to kiss him again. “That. Was. Amazing.” He pants, still a little lost. “Just. Just give me a second.”

Daishou gives a small laugh back before sitting down too and trying to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current kink is apparently having just one leg lifted up. Idk. It's happening.
> 
> I dreamt about dessert pizza last night... 
> 
> Also... I have no idea where I'm going with this thing. I was just having fun and it got out of hand. It might be a while until I post again so I can decide on a plot. lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: idk wtf I’m doing here so Imma chill with the posting thing  
> Me: *reads Haikyuu volume 29 where Daishou, Akaashi, and Bokuto make appearances*  
> Me, having that cuteness overload where you want to squeeze the cute thing: GOD! I LOVE THEM SO FUCKING MUCH IM GOING TO EXPLODE! MUST WRITE!!!!

Recovered from overextending themselves during sex, properly showered, dressed, and any incriminating evidence of adult activities cleaned up, they decide to head over to Akaashi’s dorm. Worryingly enough, no one had tried to contact them yet and there hadn’t been any childish gleeful screaming coming from Marla or Bokuto. No loud noises meant everyone inside could very well have been murdered.

They’re met with only Bokuto and Marla awake, sitting the floor watching anime, and eating cereal with enough sugar in it to kill a deer. They don’t even notice when Akaashi and Daishou come in. They shoot each other puzzled looks before slowly slipping back out into the hall.

Akaashi leans against the wall and pulls Daishou against him. “Should we just leave them be for a bit?”

“Insatiable.” Daishou bites Akaashi’s lower lip and tugs at the jeans he’d let him borrow. “As much as I’d like to continue fucking you on every surface possible multiple times, I’m starting to feel guilty about not spending time with my sister.”

Akaashi gives a fake pout. “Later then. I’ll go wake up the rest of the kids and see if they’re going on adventures with us today.” He pulls away but pauses before opening the door. “I’m feeling like wandering all over Tokyo today.” He gives an evil smirk before deadpanning as he walks back inside.

Daishou mutters curses at him as he follows him back in, but like the good brother he is, he goes over to Marla and sits beside her instead of giving Akaashi shit. Apparently, Marla’s still too engrossed in the TV because Akaashi catches a glimpse of Daishou stealing her spoon and eating a bite of her cereal. She gives a distraught non-human growl back before Akaashi manages to sneak into his own room.

Kenma’s under the covers curled up into their usual ball. Konoha is on top of the covers facing Kenma several inches away like he’d been watching them sleep. Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

_What was Kuroo-san saying about me being too far gone? At least they’re still dressed._

He stands near the bed, ruminating on what would be the best way to wake them. Loud music? Cold water? Bokuto-san? A smirk spreads across his face. The possibilities were endless.

“Keiji I can hear you plotting bad things from here. Go wake up Kuro with your evil plans.” Kenma grumbles shifting slightly more under the covers. “I’ll wake Akinori up.”

“How are you supposed to do that if you’re sleeping as well?”

Kenma fully immerses themselves under the blankets.

Akaashi sighs. “Are you going out with us today? We’re trying to get motivated for the day.”

Kenma pops their head out from the covers at that and eyes Akaashi with a smirk. “Aren’t you already motivated enough, Keiji?”

Akaashi takes a startled half-step back.

_Yokai_.

Kenma doesn’t need a response seeing that. They giggle quietly and start nudging Konoha awake. “Keiji got laid. Pay up.”

“Hng?” Konoha jerks awake. He’s the sort of creep like Bokuto who’s awake and human as soon as they wake up. “What? Dammit Akaashi.” He frowns before digging in his pocket for his wallet.

“And what about you two?” Irritated, Akaashi raises an eyebrow and glares. “Both sleeping in my bed when there’s a child here?”

“Huh?” Konoha yawns. “I slept on the couch last night. When Marla and Bokuto got up, I couldn’t sleep in there anymore.”

Akaashi looks down his nose at them. “Uh huh. Sure. If you two perverts are hanging out with us today, get ready. I’m going to go attempt to murder Kuroo-san in his sleep.”

“Have fun.”

“Wishing you the best.”

Akaashi gives a small snort before heading out of his room and into Kuroo’s. Per usual, he’s sleeping with pillows smashed against his head. Thankfully, since there was a child there, he’d slept in clothes. Akaashi wished he’d slept in more though, since he’d never be able to burn the image of Kuroo wearing a tank top and short shorts. The sight makes him physically queasy.

More motivated to murder than ever, he picks up one of the approximately thirty-four pillows Kuroo has in his room and stalks closer to smother him to death.

“You didn’t get to wake Kenma up forcefully. What makes you think you’re quiet enough to wake me up?” Kuroo pulls his head from the cocoon of pillow and peeks one eye open to look at him flatly. “I hear you when you try to quietly masturbate in your room at night. Did you really think I wouldn’t hear you opening and closing a door?”

Akaashi’s face contorts in disgust. “You’re a bigger pervert than I thought you were. I can’t believe you just admitted to jerking off to the sound of me jerking off. I should report you to the authorities.”

Kuroo groans and buries his face back in the pillows. “Go ahead. They’ll take one look at me and ask why you haven’t slept with me yet.”

Akaashi tries to fake gag, but it feels a little too real, so he has to stop himself before he spews on Kuroo’s floor. He wouldn’t mind making Kuroo suffer, but it was a hard pass if he had to vomit to do it. “Please stop talking before I accidentally throw up on your floor.” He covers his mouth with one hand and takes a few deep breaths. He opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it to make a just-in-case swallow. “Ugh. I’ve heard people talk about hearing things so disgusting that it made them sick, but I never understood it before just now.” He takes another deep breath and shakes his head. “Everyone’s starting to get ready to go out for the day. Bokuto-san’s going, so you need to get up too.”

“He’s not my child. I don’t have to go everywhere with him.”

“Your boyfriend. Close enough. Now get ready.”

“Wait!” Kuroo pulls his head from the pillows and eyes Akaashi much like Kenma had done moments ago. “Yup. I knew it. Good for you.”

Akaashi shoots him another look of disgust before walking out and back into the common area. Bokuto’s got cold pizza now and Daishou’s on the floor now with Marla sitting between his legs still watching TV. He’s got his chin resting on her head, looking content. Akaashi clutches his heart at that.

_I’m not sure if I want to unsee the cuteness or commit it to memory._

Quietly, Akaashi sits beside Bokuto and nudges him with his shoulder. Bokuto promptly rests his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and holds out the half-eaten slice of pizza in his hands for Akaashi to eat if desired. Akaashi gives a small head shake and rests his head on top of Bokuto’s.

“You okay? You’re quiet.”

Bokuto adjusts to look at Akaashi’s face and give him a small sad smile. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“No, you’re not. What’s wrong? Did you and Kuroo-san fight? Or,” he wrinkles his nose, “did you finally realize that you’re dating that disaster?”

Bokuto tries to hold back a laugh but ends up snorting instead. “I’d be sad if he and I weren’t dating.” He gives an enthusiastic head shake. “Nah. Just worried about you for previous stated reasons.”

Akaashi opens his mouth to speak and he can see Daishou’s head turn toward Bokuto at that, but Bokuto beats them both to it.

“But also, cause I miss you.” He wraps his arms around Akaashi in a hug. “I guess I’ll have to get used to it until I finally convince you to transfer.” He pulls away with a bright smile on his face.

“I’m not transferring, but I will spend all day with you today.” Akaashi offers a small smile. “As for the other thing, wouldn’t you agree that it’s better than my usual routines?”

Bokuto opens his mouth for a snarky reply but pulls his phone out instead.

[Bokuto]: before I only had to worry about you getting gonorrhea. Now I have to worry about you getting your heart broken and getting gonorrhea. THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE NOW!!!!!!!

Akaashi snorts and lightly punches him on the arm. “Thanks, jerk.” Bokuto looks back at him like he’s about to cry, but Akaashi wraps an arm around his shoulders. “You know you’re my best friend, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Thanks for caring about me.” Akaashi gives him a small kiss on the temple before letting him go.

Bokuto hugs him back anyway until he’s lying on top of Akaashi, literally smothering him with affection. Akaashi just laughs to himself and pats Bokuto’s back. This sort of thing just came with the territory when Bokuto was in your life.

**. . .**

In some ways it was a good thing that Bokuto and Marla were on the same wavelengths. Since they wanted to do the same things and go to the same places, the group didn’t have to put up with either of them pouting at not having their way. In reverse, the group silently pouted because they didn’t want to do the things Bokuto and Marla wanted to do.

_Seems like I’m not the only one who spoils Bokuto-san._

Akaashi purses his lips and stares straight ahead. Bokuto’s got Marla on his shoulders and is holding Akaashi’s hand. Daishou’s on Bokuto’s other side wearily eyeing them both. Kenma, Kuroo, and Konoha lazily stroll behind them, enjoying the spectacle and relaxing.

The only person in the group who knew where they were going was Bokuto. It was another first in his life, presuming he wasn’t lost. No one would put it past him to drag them around aimlessly until someone finally called him out on it. He hadn’t even shared what they were doing today. Only Marla somewhat knew, and she wouldn’t tell anyone. Needless to say, everyone except Bokuto and Marla had a heavy sense of dread.

“Why does everyone look so glum?” Bokuto spins around to look at the rest of the group, bouncing Marla, and therefore the stuffed bag on his back, a bit playfully, and continues walking backwards. A terrified Daishou holds his arms out preventatively in case he needs to catch her. “We’re going to have lots of fun today!”

Not even Kuroo, having been subject to more terrible “fun” activities that Bokuto had dragged him into, could fake excitement about that.

“Oh Captain, my Captain, why won’t you tell us where we’re going?” Konoha grins and raises an eyebrow, obviously trying to play Bokuto’s mood like they used to during games.

“It’s a secret!” Marla yells at Konoha for Bokuto. “Minus one point!”

Everyone looks at each other warily.

“Uh, Bo?” Kuroo hums, hands in pockets and head turning side to side, taking in their surroundings. “Where are we?”

“Minus one point for big brother Tetsu!”

Bokuto gives a chuckle. “Your loss aside, I’m not lost. We’re almost there.”

Kenma, who’d had their phone in their hand the entire time, stops walking and tugs on Kuroo’s shirt, showing him something on their phone. They look at each other silently for a second before nodding at each other. A smirk spreads across Kuroo’s face and Kenma shows Konoha their phone.

“Alright.” Kuroo purrs. “I’ll give it to you. It’s not a bad idea.”

Bokuto stares at Kenma with a pout, his nose and forehead wrinkling in displeasure. Akaashi takes a couple of steps away from Bokuto as his phone vibrates with a text from Kenma. He reads it quickly before making his own “not bad” face. He starts to show Daishou the text but Bokuto whips back around and Akaashi hides his phone behind his back, feigning boredom.

“Is that a minus ten for Kenma, Marla?” Akaashi looks up and asks innocently.

“Yes!” She crosses her arms in a pout.

Akaashi’s still not sure what the points are for, but he’s winning and that’s all that mattered. Well. That and Bokuto not knowing he knew where they were going.

Annoyed, and throwing a bit of a tantrum, Bokuto scampers off with Marla away from the group. Daishou saddles up next to Akaashi, who promptly shows his phone to him.

“Oh. That isn’t bad.” He hums, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s waist. “I think it’ll be a lot of fun.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him. “You think something Bokuto-san wants to do will be fun?”

“Yeah, actually. How bad could it be? It’s not like Kuroo suggested it.”

“Fuck you.”

“I already did.” Akaashi purrs back.

**. . .**

After fifteen more minutes of wandering around purely because Bokuto wanted to be spiteful, they arrive at a large recreational center. Akaashi had been to it once before years ago with some of his classmates before Fukurodani. It was one of the huge ones that had the usual stuff such as a basketball court and weight lifting machines, but it also housed a racquetball court, a few bowling lanes, an arts and crafts room, a pool, and so many other things. They’d be able to spend all day in there if they wanted.

After everyone paying and stepping inside, Bokuto proudly turns and looks at all of them. “Marla, Akaashi, and I are going to go bowl! I’ve stolen all the swimming trunks I could find and they’re in my bag, if anyone needs them.”

Akaashi starts to protest from being volunteered to bowl, but he snaps his mouth shut when he remembers that he’d promised he’d spend all day with Bokuto. He was just thankful that didn’t turn into him setting for Bokuto all day. He’d have to keep Bokuto as far away from the volleyball court as possible.

Kenma, still playing with their phone, heads toward the room with video games.

Kuroo looks over at Konoha. “Why don’t we spend some _quality_ time together?” He wraps an arm around Konoha’s shoulders. “We have _much_ to discuss.”

“ _Agreed_.” Konoha gives that terrifying smile of his that’s anything but friendly that he uses to threaten people with. “We should get to know each other a little better.”

They both start walking away, Kuroo’s arm still wrapped around Konoha’s shoulders, whispering thinly-veiled threats to each other.

Akaashi nudges Bokuto’s shoulder and leans over to whisper in his ear. “¥1000 says we’ll find them talking about how cute Kenma is later.”

Bokuto gives a little giggle. “That’s a bet I _know_ I’ll lose. ¥2000 says Marla and I kick your and Suguru’s butt at bowling.”

“I thought you didn’t make bets you know you’ll lose?”

“I don’t.”

**. . .**

While Bokuto may have had the strength and determination to win, Akaashi and Daishou had the stubbornness. _And_ they had each other as teammates instead of a five-year-old so it was kind of like cheating. Marla got to use the bumpers, though, so she was guaranteed automatic points unlike when Akaashi threw three gutter balls in a row.

Looking at the total points, Bokuto drops to his knees, grasps his hair with both hands, and gives a dramatic “Noooooo!”. Marla runs up to hug him to help comfort him. He squeezes her tight before getting up and making a full recovery from his dejected mode.

“Damn. I needed her years ago. Our team would’ve been unbeatable.”

“Are you trying to use my little sister as an asset?”

“Yes. Are you mad?”

“Hm.” Daishou scoffs. “No. Jealous I didn’t think of it. Should’ve gotten my parents to adopt more adorable children.”

“That’s because you want to keep her all to yourself.” Akaashi gives a little laugh and bites his lip. “Actually, do I smell a sister complex?”

Daishou whacks him softly in the stomach at that.

“Hey!” Bokuto frowns, his Akaashi-distress-sensors clearly functioning.

“Bokuto-san, how about we remise the old days? You and I can play against Suguru and Marla.” He shoots Daishou a pointed look. “And crush them.”

Bokuto gives a maniacal laugh and claps Akaashi on the back. “There’s my vice-captain! Let’s do this!”

“Don’t get too excited. You still owe me ¥2000.”

**. . .**

Akaashi and Bokuto win the first game. Daishou and Marla demand a second. When they lose that game, they move to best three out of five like they’re used to. By the end of it, Akaashi’s wrist is killing him. Bowling was an entirely different movement than volleyball, typing, or scrolling endlessly on his phone. He can already see on Bokuto’s face that he’ll want to keep going, though.

“Bokuto-san, all this wrist stress isn’t going to impact your volleyball performance, is it?”

Bokuto visibly freezes and gulps with his back to Akaashi. He turns his right wrist slowly in circles before turning around to look at Akaashi in a panic. “It’s sore! What if it gets worse? What if I can’t play? I’m only just now getting to play in games!”

Akaashi holds his hand out, tapping his fingers to his thumb twice, for Bokuto to offer his wrist. He feels it tentatively, watching Bokuto’s reactions to different pressures. Much to Akaashi’s relief, he doesn’t jerk away or whine. “You should be fine. Just try not to do too much activity with it until volleyball Monday. Get Kuroo-san to massage it.”

“Buuuut Keiji,” Bokuto whines, making his eyes water and lower lip tremble, “you give much better massages than Tetsu does. He’s off intimidating Konoha. Can you do it a little? _Puhlease_?”

Akaashi can feel the pain in his head from yesterday returning. “Fine. At some point later today, I will. Only for a few minutes, though.”

Sparkles start radiating off Bokuto and his mouth snaps open to cheer, but Marla clings to his leg to get his attention.

“Let’s play!”

He scoops down to pick her up, tapping her nose with one finger in the process, and gives her his best grin. “What do you want to play now?”

“Swim!”

Bokuto looks over to Daishou with his eyebrows raised. “I didn’t find a swimsuit for her, but I did bring a change of clothes. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. She can swim well.” Daishou shrugs. “I’m going to come too, though.”

Bokuto scrunches his face up. “Well, duh.” He shakes his head at Daishou before walking toward the swimming pool with Marla.

Daishou just stands there staring at Bokuto’s back with a perplexed expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi hums, already knowing exactly what was going through his head.

“Bokuto would make a good parent.” He whispers back.

“It’s wild, isn’t it?”

“It is. I always thought Kuroo was taking care of him but now I’m wondering if it’s the other way around.” He tilts his head slightly and looks over to Akaashi, eyebrows knitted.

“That’s how everyone thought it was with our team too. Remember how he was referred to as a ‘coddled ace’? It wasn’t like that at all.” Akaashi smirks. “He’s dumb, but he’s also a genius. It pisses Konoha-san off to no end.”

“It pisses me off too.”

**. . .**

Akaashi and Daishou end up not swimming because they didn’t want to showcase their hickies to Marla and Bokuto. Surprisingly, Bokuto didn’t have any marks on him. Akaashi was worried about that. Seeing marks on Bokuto every time he saw him shirtless was expected. To not, meant that he and Kuroo might be fighting. That terrified Akaashi. As stupid and annoying as they both were together, they were a great couple. Akaashi _would_ kill Kuroo if he ever hurt Bokuto. He’d probably do it without that incentive, but consequences wouldn’t hold him back if Bokuto was hurt.

When Marla starts whining about being hungry, they decide to call it a day. While Bokuto changes and Daishou helps Marla get changed, Akaashi seeks out their other children. Kenma still being in the game room is a given, so he hunts for Konoha. Feeling that he was more than likely getting aggression out of his system from dealing with Kuroo, Akaashi goes directly to the racquetball courts.

In one of the rooms, Konoha and Kuroo are going at it, both trying to one-up the other. Neither of them knew how to play properly, but as long as they hit the ball back to the wall, it was a win. They’re drenched with sweat and Akaashi’s hoping Bokuto brought some sort of deodorant in that mystery bag of his.

“And they have the cutest little snore sometimes!”

“I know! I thought I was crazy the first time I heard it! I tried to get it on video, but it didn’t pick them up.”

“Have you watched them play Ocarina of Time yet?”

“No.”

“They can do a 100% run in three and a half hours! That’s faster than the world record!”

“Holy shit! I’m going to have to watch them do that. Maybe tonight, if they’ll agree.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes.

_I knew they’d be talking about how cute Kenma is, rightfully so, but still._

He waits until the ball is hurdling toward Kuroo and knocks on the glass loudly enough to startle him. Kuroo moves and the ball pegs him int the arm. Akaashi gives a dark chuckle before opening the door to talk to them.

“Dammit, Akaashi!” He groans and rubs his arm. “You did that on purpose!”

“What did I do?” Akaashi blinks innocently at him before looking at Konoha. “Marla’s hungry now, so we’re heading out to lunch. Are you ready?”

“Starved.” Konoha grins before heading toward the door.

“Do you hate me that much?” Kuroo whines. “You let me get hit with the ball and then I’m not even invited to lunch. This is just cruel now.”

“You’re invited to lunch if I like the answer to this question.” Akaashi closes the door behind Konoha and raises an eyebrow. “Why does Bokuto-san not have any hickies on him? You two aren’t fighting, are you?”

“Haaa.” Kuroo raises up his shirt to reveal a smattering of hickies on his stomach and chest. “That’s why. I was too preoccupied. He’s been really aggressive in bed lately.” He drops his shirt. “I blame and thank you for that.”

“Ew.” Akaashi cringes and opens the door. “Fine. You may leave and have lunch with us.”

“And you’re sorry about letting me get hit with the ball?”

“You may have lunch with us.”

“So mean. So mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *googles fun activities for kids*  
> Person: Oh! I didn’t know you have kids!  
> Me, internally: I don’t, but my OTP does.  
> In Erased Satoru calls his mom a yokai when she creepily knows things and I’ve never been able to get past it.
> 
> I still have no fucking clue where I'm going with this work. I just wanted AkaShou cuteness. ;-; (How did it end up like this?)


	10. Chapter 10

By Monday Akaashi’s still not looking forward to class. His group project was due Friday and the work wasn’t close to being done nor had any of the other members sent him any of their progress over the weekend. He knew he was going to end up doing the entire thing himself, he knew it. He also knew that no one else was going to pass on this project, which made it slightly better, but he still wanted them to suffer. He’d have to find a way to embarrass them or something. They deserved it. There was a special place in hell for people who pawned work off on others. And for people who cut in lines, but that was an entirely different thing.

Apparently, Daishou’s sensing a mental breakdown because Akaashi’s greeted with both coffee and a breakfast sandwich when he come in to class on Monday. They’re still dog tired from catering to Marla and Bokuto’s whims all weekend. When they see each other they only give kind of tired looks and lean on each other. It was still too early in the semester to be skipping class even though Akaashi _really_ wanted to. Coffee, food, and human warmth was comforting enough for now until the professor started talking.

“Alright everyone. We have several chapters that don’t have much content that I want to go over all at once—”

_Oh no. No. No. No._

Akaashi starts physically shaking his head slowly in terror.

“—And in order to do that—”

_Fuck you. You’re not doing this to me right now._

“—I’m going to divide you into groups and assign you a chapter to present to the class. Please provide a copy of the notes for your classmates to study.”

Akaashi grasps Daishou’s arm tightly in desperation, his eye already twitching. Daishou rubs his hand softly, already knowing the distress Akaashi was in.

“I’m going to put you in groups of three.” They start counting out people in groups. Thankfully, they put Akaashi and Daishou in the same group.

Akaashi’s grip of Daishou relaxes a bit. It wasn’t idea to do a project with his boyfriend—there was too much room for bickering—but at least he knew Daishou was smart and would do work. The only other person in class that seemed to be invested in learning was a girl who sat on the other side of the room. If he’d been paired with Daishou _and_ her, then he wouldn’t have given one fuck about this group project. Like all things, he hadn’t been so lucky.

“You have this week to put your presentation together and we’ll present next week on Monday and Wednesday. One person from each group please come up to pull a number for the chapter you will do. We’ll present each chapter in order. After you get your chapter, you can discuss in your group or leave.”

Akaashi gives a groan and rests his head on the table.

_Hopefully I’ve used up a lifetime of bad luck by rooming with Kuroo-san. That way I’ll only have good luck and not pull the first Monday and the longest chapter._

The world hates Akaashi, though. Daishou rubs circles on his back while their lovely team member goes to draw a chapter. This project was going to be hell even if they got the smallest chapter and presented on Wednesday, though. They’d been paired with the one person in the class neither of them wanted to work with. Akaashi didn’t even know the guy’s name. All he knew is that the guy hated Daishou and Akaashi had already pissed him off.

When the guy comes back, he takes a seat on the other side of Akaashi and places the slip of paper on the table; chapter twelve. “It’s the longest chapter—”

_Of course it is._

“—but it’s the last one, so it’ll be a Wednesday presentation.”

_At least that’s one tiny win._

Akaashi, head still on the table, turns toward the guy. “Are you planning to work on this or pushing us into doing everything last second? I’d like to know now. If you try to mooch off us, I’m going to throw you under the bus so fast. You know Suguru and the professor are friends. It won’t take much to fuck you over if you’re not doing the work.”

“What? I’m not going to do that!”

“Wait.” Akaashi turns to Daishou. “Could you just, you know, sleep with them to get out of this?”

Daishou gives him a strange look before looking back at their teammate. “Really?” Daishou flatly replies. “You’ve been cheating off us.”

“I’m going to do the work! I just don’t do well on tests.” He rubs the back of his head and looks away from them. “I freeze up. I get good grades on everything else I do.”

Akaashi gives another sigh and stares at the dude. His face looks earnest right now, but he really can’t risk starting this second project with the assumption the work would be spread between three people instead of two. “Look. I’m already finishing another group project this week that is as much of a train wreck as America electing Trump as president. I don’t have time to deal with your fuckups. Start _today_. I want email updates _every_ night. If you don’t, I’m going to assume you’re not doing the work and I’ll tell the professor you’re not contributing. You understand me?”

“Yeah, dude. I don’t have another class until twelve, so I’m going to go start now. I’ll email you later tonight.”

“I’m going with you.” Daishou stands up and starts gathering his stuff. “We’ll divide the chapter up and both start until I have class.” He ruffles Akaashi’s hair a bit. “You rest until your next class.”

Akaashi turns his head toward Daishou and frowns. “Don’t you have class next hour too?”

“Not until eleven.” He gives a soft smile. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

_I thought you had an art class next hour. Why have you been drawing for me every class as a warm up then?_

**. . .**

Akaashi wakes up from his much-needed post-class nap on his stomach, body on top of him cuddling him, and his phone vibrating from new messages.

“Why are you cuddling me?”

“I miss Bo.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re cuddling me. Why don’t you go to him if you miss him? We both know he’d be ecstatic to see you.”

Kuroo snuggles closer to Akaashi. “You’re the closest thing I can get to him right now. He’s been practicing like crazy and I don’t want to interfere.”

“Have you tried hugging a volleyball?”

“I did. It’s not very comfy. You’re best since you’ve spent the most time with him.”

Akaashi gives a small sigh and shifts onto his side with Kuroo spooning him.  “College has been hard for you two?”

“The entire time we’ve been dating has been hard. We’ve never been in super close proximity.” He gives a sigh. “Aside from when we were five, this is as close as we’ve ever lived.”

“Maybe you should transfer? You’d get to see each other more and I’d get rid of you. Everyone wins.”

Kuroo headbutts him lightly. “You know I can’t do that. Who would take care of you if I left?”

“What makes you think I need someone to take care of me?”

“Really? You’re sleeping on your stomach again _and_ allowing me to cuddle you. What’s wrong, sunshine?”

Akaashi gives a long groan. “I have not one, but two group projects going on this week. This is going to be the worst week of my life.”

“Aw. It won’t be so bad. You at least have that damn boyfriend of yours helping you on one. He’ll do the work and threaten anyone else within an inch of their life if they make you miserable. Possibly with a knife. He’s a shithead, but he’s protective of his partners. It might be his only redeeming quality.”

Akaashi shifts to where he can look at Kuroo. “You’ve been going through my phone again.”

“I’m not the one who has the message preview on the lock screen.”

“Uh huh.” Akaashi goes back to laying down and closes his eyes again. “What else did Suguru say?”

“Y’alls group partner is invested in doing the work and is doing it well. He’s going to send you a copy of what he’s gotten done by seven tonight, so any minute now. Daishou also sent you your part of the assignment.”

“Yaaaay.”

“You know he’d probably do it for you if you asked, right?”

“I know. I can’t do that, though. He already does so much for me. I feel like I don’t contribute anything.”

“Being with him is contribution enough.”

Akaashi jabs Kuroo in the stomach with his elbow.

“I deserved that.” He gives a groan. “But don’t worry too much about it. If he’s not a complete piece of shit, he’s not keeping score. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses.”

“Wow. That almost sounded wise coming from you.”

“Fuck off.”

“Leave so I can.”

**. . .**

Akaashi’s afraid to open the email from his peer: Satoru. He didn’t want to face his worst fears. His team members on the first project were just finally starting to give sufficient content. This project only had a week and a half. He was going to scream if Satoru sent him shit. He might punch a hole in the wall. Usually punching holes in the wall was reserved for excitement he couldn’t contain, not anger.

He takes a deep breath and opens the email.

>Satoru: I’ve attached a general outline of what I’ve got today. It’s only my first reading notes, so they’re incomplete. Tomorrow they’ll be more in-depth. I think I’ll be done by Friday. Since we’re presenting, Daishou suggested making copies of our study notes instead of giving out a copy of what we have on the PowerPoint. It’d be better for everyone to study with. Let me know what you think.

The attachment doesn’t have much to it, but it was only the first day. It was clear Satoru had at least read through the material. He was working and that’s all that really mattered.

>Akaashi: Thank you for the update. It goes without saying but be more specific after you read again.

He pauses with his fingers above the keyboard. The guy was making an effort even though he’d been a dick before. He was starting to feel back about being a huge jerk.

>Akaashi: And thank you for taking this seriously.

Since it was already seven and way past Daishou’s bedtime since he was an old man, Akaashi decides to open his textbook to see what sections he had been assigned. Looking over the pages, he gives a frown. There were three people working on this, so logically each person should be doing a third of the work. The closer he looks at it, the more it become clear that Daishou and Satoru are each doing forty percent and he’s only doing maybe twenty. He gives a sigh and shakes his head.

“I’m grateful, I am, but you didn’t have to work harder.”

He looks through his emails again and checks the shared document to see if there had been any progress on his first group project.

Nothing.

He gives and groan and hides his head in his hands. “All-nighter it is. Tomorrow I’m telling Sensei and throwing them all off the boat.” He grits his teeth as he pulls his textbook out. It was time for spite studying.

**. . .**

He ends up pulling an all-nighter and manages to only go see the professor of the class that was causing him so much misery. His team mates still hadn’t added anything and hadn’t responded when he’d tried to contact him. He gave what he had so far to the professor and they agreed that no one else would get points unless they turned something in, and even then, the points would be limited.

He falls asleep shortly after that and doesn’t wake up until later in the evening from the smell of Kuroo cooking food. Akaashi dozily creeps from his room to find Kuroo in an apron, grinning as he moved around their almost non-existent kitchen.

“Morning~ dearest. You haven’t eaten since yesterday, have you?” He gives that annoying smirk that makes Akaashi want to punch him in the gut again. Since he has food, Akaashi pushes that urge down.

“No time for food. Only study.” Akaashi plops down on the couch.

“You’re eighteen, dude. Have some fun. Or, you know,” Kuroo shrugs, “eat and sleep so you can live.”

“If I don’t live then I don’t have to study. The problem fixes itself.”

“So self-destructive. How did you make it this far?”

“I have no fucking clue.” His stomach gives a growl. “I do know I’m grateful that I’m rooming with a mom that feeds me, though.”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows and tries to conceal a smirk. “I’m not cooking for you.”

“If you aren’t, I can’t guarantee your safety.”

“Anyway. I have some good news~”

“Bokuto-san’s university finally accepted your transfer paperwork against their better judgement?”

“Haaa. Still not filling it out.” He pushes his lips out in a pout and starts dishing food onto plates. “Satoru emailed you an update today. It looks good.”

“Do you know what privacy is?”

“Sure, I do! I don’t follow you into the bathroom, do I?”

“Thank god for that.”

“Just eat and check your email, shithead.” He hands over a plate and sits beside Akaashi. “I think you’ll be pleased with Satoru’s work.”

“Really? I have higher standards than you.” Akaashi deadpans before taking a bite of food.

“Uh, excuse you? You’ve seen the handsome, talented, funny man I’m dating. I’m pretty sure my standards are extremely high.”

“He once got trapped in a revolving door.”

“And I’m still proud of him.”

Akaashi gives a small snort. “Me too.”

“Great.” Kuroo pulls Akaashi’s laptop out from under the table. “Now lookie!”

“Why are you so excited about this?”

“You’ll see.”

“You’re making me dread this even more than I already do.” Akaashi groans, really starting to hope Kuroo had accidentally poisoned them both.

Kuroo gives him a flat look back. Akaashi takes his time taking a few more bites of food before begrudgingly taking his laptop from Kuroo’s still extended hand. Ready to face his worst fears and get Kuroo to stop staring at him, he opens the attachment Satoru had sent him. Looking at it, he sucks in a breath.

“It’s good. It’s _really_ good.”

“Told you!” Kuroo wiggles in his seat a bit, like Akaashi had been complimenting him.

“Too good. Suguru’s not doing the work for him, is he?”

“Nah. Look at his. It’s a different style.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “You looked at his too? Are you checking my homework before I turn it in now?”

“No-o.” Kuroo turns his head and looks at the ceiling.

“You were right. This is really good news. Not as good as you transferring, but still pretty good.”

“I made you food.”

“Eh.”

Kuroo gives an overdramatic scoff and Akaashi has to hold back a smirk.

“Fine. Thanks, Kuroo-san. You’re a great mother and a good boyfriend to Bokuto-san.” He can see the tears starting to form in Kuroo’s eyes and instantly regrets being nice.

**. . .**

Since there’s no class due to the project, Akaashi, Daishou, and Satoru meet in the library Wednesday morning. Akaashi’s last to arrive and there’s coffee for all of them on the table.

“Have I ever told you that you’re an angel?” Akaashi runs his hand across Daishou’s back and gives him a kiss before sitting down and sipping the coffee in his spot.

“No and I’m pretty sure aside from my parents, you’ve been the only person to think that.”

“Maybe everyone just says it behind your back.”

Not even looking up from his work, Satoru interjects, “They don’t. Trust me.” He pauses and looks up. “I didn’t mean to be dickish by that. I’ve just never heard anything nice said about you except from Akaashi.”

Daishou hums. “Sounds about right.” He gives Akaashi a small grin. “Since it looks like everyone’s about done with their notes, we should work on putting them together and making the presentation.”

“Oh! I’ll do the presentation.”

Akaashi and Daishou look at Satoru blankly.

“What? I like making things like that. I can have it done by tomorrow, so we can go over it Friday.”

Akaashi blinks at him a few times. “You’re surprisingly reliable.”

His face falls for a second before lighting up. “Thank you!”

“Suguru hasn’t threatened you into this, has he?”

“Hey!” Daishou pouts.

Akaashi waves his protests away, eyes still on Satoru.

“Wha? No! It’s like I told you before, I just don’t do well on tests.”

“But I thought you hated us?”

“Ehh.” He rubs the back of his head. “No. It was. Something else.” He gives a stiff laugh. “What class is your other project for?”

“Psychology with professor Choi.”

“Oh! I had that class last semester. I have all my notes from it still. I can lend them to you if you want. I did all the chapters like I’ve been doing my notes for this project.”

Akaashi can feel the tears starting to prickle his eyes. “Really? Even chapter nine?”

“Yeah?”

Before he can stop himself, his hands are on Satoru’s cheeks and he gives him a kiss on the lips. He turns and gives Daishou a kiss on the lips before getting up, doing a few spins with his arms in the air, and then laying on the floor in victory.

“Uh. What just happened?”

“You just made him a very happy man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: A real date?


	11. Chapter 11

With the help of Satoru’s notes, Akaashi manages to breeze through the rest of his presentation. It’s not that he hadn’t gotten things wrong before or had been confused about them, it’s just that there was so much work to do for one person, that he’d been struggling and lacking confidence on what he had. His team never did end up adding anything else to the project. He presented by himself and let the professor know that it was all his work as he mentally flipped his so-called teammates off his in head.

Daishou and Satoru took care of their parts for the notes and Satoru made the presentation as promised for his other class. It was the smoothest group project Akaashi had ever had in his life. Its like he’d gotten to experience the best- and worst-case group project scenarios within two weeks.

He hated it.

He was already a gay teen that was rooming with someone he loathed. He didn’t need life to throw more pain and suffering his way.

Regardless, now that all that mess was over, he felt like he was floating everywhere he went instead of walking. He was so relieved, he even felt like being nice to Kuroo. Hugging him to help comfort him from being away from Bokuto crossed Akaashi’s mind, but he wasn’t quite to that level of selflessness yet. He wasn’t a saint.

But still, he was in a good mood and that made him want to do nice things for other people. It was strange how that worked. People always said that if you don’t feel good about yourself that you should do something for others, but that’s usually when you have the least willpower to do it.

Nevertheless, he wanted to do something nice for Bokuto, Kuroo, Satoru, and, of course, Daishou. He wasn’t exactly sure what or how to make it happen. He could probably arrange a date for Bokuto and Kuroo so that they’d get time together and Akaashi would have time away from Kuroo. The only thing that Akaashi knew about Satoru was that he didn’t do well on tests and he liked coffee. He’d just offer Satoru a copy of the notes he uses before the test as a peace offering. For Daishou, well, maybe it was finally time for some real quality time between them. He could arrange Bokuto and Kuroo’s date to be closer to Bokuto’s campus, Marla wasn’t coming this weekend, and—as far as Akaashi knew—neither of them had any tedious work to do this weekend. They could have a _real_ date of their own.

Or as real as it could get with Daishou working stupid early Saturday morning. Akaashi hums to himself, thinking about this. He wanted to be selfish and ask Daishou to get someone to cover his shift, but it felt like that was crossing boundaries. No. That was absolutely crossing boundaries. But, if he asked him to get rid of his shift, then it gave away the surprise.

He grumbles to himself and sticks his lips out in frustration.

_Is it breaking boundaries if I ask one of his coworkers to ask to take his morning shift?_

He tries to hide a small smile that Kuroo catches and gives a severely concerned reaction to.

“I know that smile. Don’t do that smile. I don’t want to be an accessory to premeditated murder.” Kuroo warns, chewing on his pencil slightly.

“You can’t be an accessory if you’re the victim.” Akaashi takes a sip of his cold tea and stares calmly back at him. “But, for once, that wasn’t a petty or malicious grin. Well,” he looks off to the side for a second, “kind of.”

“Uh huh.” Kuroo flatly replies, eyes narrowing. “What are you up to? I can’t bail you out of jail next week. I have exams. And I’m poor.”

“Oh really?” One corner of Akaashi’s mouth starts to turn upward. “What does this weekend look like then?”

“Staving off boredom and missing my boyfriend.” Kuroo despondently replies, looking past Akaashi and dropping his pencil now. “Thanks for reminding me how sad my life is.”

Akaashi gives a small snicker. “Your life is always sad but making you miserable wasn’t my intent for the first time in my life. I was actually planning on getting you and Bokuto-san to go out on a date.”

“How?” Kuroo echoes. “You know how he is when it comes to volleyball. And why?”

Akaashi shrugs nonchalantly. “I have my ways.”

“Yeah. You’re fucking scary. That’s your way.”

“Thank you.”

**. . .**

[Akaashi]: What are your plans for this weekend?

[Bokuto]: Volleyball practice

[Bokuto]: Unless you wanted me to come over???

[Bokuto]: jus say the word!!!

[Akaashi]: Alright

[Akaashi]: You’re going on a date with Kuroo-san this weekend

[Akaashi]: and he’s staying ALL weekend with you

[Bokuto]: ????

[Bokuto]: What did he do?

[Bokuto]: Did he get caught going through your things again?

[Akaashi]: Bokuto-san

[Bokuto]: I keep telling him that only I can go thru ur stuff

[Akaashi]: BOKUTO-SAN

[Bokuto]: …..yes…..

[Akaashi]: Do you not want to see Kuroo-san?

[Bokuto]: …….

[Akaashi]: I don’t want to see him either, but I can’t understand why you wouldn’t.

[Bokuto]: ….. I feel bad about it.

[Akaashi]: About what exactly?

[Bokuto]: Not spending enough time with him.

[Akaashi]: And to get rid of that guilt you avoid him? That doesn’t make sense, even for you.

[Bokuto]: !!!!!!

[Bokuto]: I just don want to let him down!

[Bokuto]: I spend all the time practicing! I want him to come watch my games and be all like “hot damn. He’s really been working hard. I’m so proud.” And then do that smug cat smile and cry a little at how awesome I am.

[Akaashi]: Bokuto-san

[Bokuto]: …..

[Akaashi]: First, I need you to be aware that I’ve spend so much time around you that I could picture that entire scenario exactly how you imagined it down to the snapback Kuroo-san would be wearing.

[Bokuto]: Awe.

[Akaashi]: Secondly, no amount of admiration Kuroo-san can have of you for being a great player will overpower how hard you work in your relationship. You can’t neglect one aspect of your life and hope another will fix it as well.

[Bokuto]: oh

[Bokuto]: now I’m scared

[Akaashi]: Why?

[Akaashi]: I thought you two were sowlmates?

[Bokuto]: WE ARE!

[Bokuto]: I’ve just been a bad sowlmate. :(

[Akaashi]: You know, and I can’t believe I’m going to repeat this, but your asinine boyfriend once told me something very wise: your partner in a relationship shouldn’t keep score.

[Akaashi]: Just. Go spend time with Kuroo-san. He needs it. You need it. I need it.

[Bokuto]: Aw. You care about us.

[Akaashi]: I care about not going to jail.

[Akaashi]: He misses you so much that he braved cuddling me in my sleep because I’m the closest thing to you.

[Bokuto]: Weird.

[Bokuto]: I would’ve thought a volleyball first?

[Akaashi]: He said it was uncomfortable but it may have also been some repressed resentment.

[Bokuto]: Resentment

[Bokuto]: My poor Tetsu! Imma call him right now!

[Bokuto]: Thanks Akaashi! You’re the best!

**. . .**

Akaashi makes a beeline to the café as soon as he knows Daishou goes to sleep. He thanks the gods that he goes to sleep before Akaashi’s grandparents. He’s lucky yet again this week and sees familiar faces when he gets there. One of the workers roll their eyes at him.

“No to be a shithead, but you do remember that your boyfriend doesn’t work at nights, right? Ever. He turns into a gremlin at sunset and isn’t allowed outside by the Japanese military.” They tap on the computer a few times. “And he’s a troll.”

“I think his grumpy face is adorable.” Akaashi pouts back. “But I’m pretty sure if he doesn’t sleep he might transform into a some sort of sea creature that eats bricks.”

“Weird, but okay. Need coffee at eight at night?”

“Nope. I need a favor.”

They look up with a jolt and eye his suspiciously. “I don’t want to be an accessory to you and your boyfriend’s criminal activities. I’m just a barista. I’m not even a criminal justice major! I don’t know how to cover my tracks!”

“What? No. No criminal activities.” Akaashi pauses and then remembers what he’s there for. “Sort of. Just tiny criminal activities. So small they’re more like morally ambiguous decisions.” He holds his fingers out to measure an inch at how morally ambiguous their crimes were.

“Uh huhh.” They look behind Akaashi where some people are coming in to order. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll get back to you. Don’t go anywhere.”

“You’re. You’re not calling the cops are you?” Akaashi shuffles back nervously to a table.

“We’ll see.” They hum back before turning away to take orders.

Akaashi fiddles on his phone, texting Bokuto back and forth for a few minutes until someone flops down in the chair across from him.

“What is it you desire?”

“Twenty-thousand yen and for my roommate to transfer permanently to another university. I don’t really care which one, but since his boyfriend is my best friend, his university is the first option.”

“Oh. Good. I thought you wanted me to, you know,” they make a hacking motion, “to take care of him.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone except Kenma take that joy away from me. They deserve that privilege since they’re childhood friends.”

They blink a few times slowly at him. “So what’s this legal favor you’re seeking? And what do I get in return?”

“Suguru works Saturday morning, yes?” He pauses long enough for them to nod. “Can you just so happen to convince someone to request his shift?”

“Why?”

“So we can go on a real date.” Akaashi shrugs. “I like just hanging out and such, but I feel like he _deserves_ a real date. We’ve been dating for weeks and we haven’t gone out alone on a date.”

“Oooh. That’s it?” They lean back in their chair. “Consider it done. Daishou-san doesn’t need the money and he’s more than willing to help any of us out.”

Akaashi narrows his eyes. Nothing ever easy ever came to him in life. “What did you want in return?”

“Uh. I’m taking the shift, so I get the benefit of this. If you’re feeling generous, you could buy me some lunch?”

“Deal. Don’t blame me if it kills you.”

**. . .**

Akaashi taps his pen on his face and then back on his notebook. He’d gotten everyone out of the way, but he hadn’t even considered what they should do on their date. Well. The pre-date activities at least. He knew exactly what he wanted to do when they got back to dorms.

“Are you constipated?”

Akaashi closes his eyes and takes a slow, deep breath.

_Murder is a crime. Crimes are bad. Every human life is valuable. Do. Not. Stab. That pain-in-the-ass. Your best friend will never stop crying. No matter how great you think Bokuto-san is, he may never be able to find another life partner. Don’t do that to him._

“Only emotionally.” He opens his eyes again and looks at Kuroo. “What can I help you with this evening?”

“I’m bored.”

“Hello bored, I’m busy. You can see your way out.”

“Buuuut Keeeeiiijjjiii!” Kuroo whines before flopping onto Akaashi’s bed. “I’m boooored.”

Akaashi goes back to staring at his blank date ideas list. “I didn’t know someone with only two brain cells could be bored. One would think everything would be complex to you.”

“At least I can think of fun date Ideas for me and my boyfriend.” Kuroo’s voice comes from over Akaashi’s shoulder this time with a shit-eating smirk laced in.

Akaashi reflexively jerks the notebook into Kuroo’s face.

“Ow.” Kuroo whines with his hand over his face. “You didn’t have to smack me.”

Akaashi stares at him flatly for a second before swallowing his pride. “Sorry. You startled me.”

“How could anything startle you when you’ve woken up next to that human garbage can Daishou?”

Akaashi chunks his notebook directly at Kuroo’s crotch this time. “I don’t know why Bokuto-san likes you.” He scowls at him. “Keep being awful. I’m the only person who could convince him to break up with you.”

“You wouldn’t~”

Akaashi glares at him unable to refute this no matter how much he wanted to.

Kuroo gives one of his triumphant shit-eating smirks and plops back down on the bed, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. “And since you’re such a good friend, I’ll help you with date ideas.”

“Sorry.” Akaashi turns back around in his chair. “I’ve watched all three seasons of Lucifer. I know that when you ask the devil for a favor you have to pay it back eventually. Hard pass.”

“So you think I’m handsome enough to replace Tom Ellis?”

“God no.” Akaashi jerks his head back indignantly and scoffs. “I don’t think Tom Ellis is handsome enough to replace Tom Ellis.”

Kuroo gives a small repressed snort before bursting out into laughter. “All right, weirdo. Next time we both have free time, we’re doing a Lucifer and pizza binge.”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows at the empty desk in front of him. “That’s actually the best idea I’ve ever heard from you.”

“Well, tha—”

He swivels in his chair and looks at Kuroo flatly. “Do you have any more or was that a once-in-a-lifetime thing?”

“I don’t know why Bo’s friends with you.”

Akaashi shakes his head slowly. “Sometimes I don’t know why either.”

“Damn dude.” Kuroo frowns. “You must really be down about not knowing what to do.”

“Not really. That’s just honesty.” Akaashi shrugs. “But what idiotic ideas do you have?”

“Hee.” Kuroo grins and leans forward. “Snake café.”

Akaashi stares at him, letting the words sink in.

_Dammit. I forgot Kuroo was petty as well. Of course he’d have a good idea just to be a dick._

“That’s.” He quirks his eyebrows. “A really good idea. But what else?”

“Do a pottery class together.”

“Why?”

“Dude likes art and working with his hands. It’d be fun to do together.” He shrugs. “If either of you can make anything half-way decent, you can gift it to each other.”

“I’m starting to think you actually like Suguru.”

Kuroo’s face scrunches up making him look putrid. “No. No way in hell. I just have a reputation as an excellent gift giver to uphold.”

“You gifted me a bowl of condoms a few weeks ago.” Akaashi replies flatly.

“Yeah and everyone has been working hard to make sure your gift doesn’t go to waste, you ungrateful brat.”

Akaashi does a hard facial cringe. “I don’t even want to know what you mean by everyone.”

**. . .**

Try as he might, Akaashi can’t think of anything better than Kuroo’s date idea. As unsettling as it was to be so clueless and indecisive about a date with his own boyfriend, it was more disturbing and defeating knowing that the date was planned by Kuroo. If anyone asked, he was going to deny he even knew Kuroo. Well, more than he already did. It was a hard feat when people knocked on their door asking for Kuroo. Akaashi always said he’d never heard of him with a bored expression, but Kuroo always caught him and pushed him out of the way. He wasn’t going to give up pretending, though. If you believed something long enough, it eventually came true. If he couldn’t erase Kuroo from existence by mental power alone, he’d at least ignore him until he graduated.

“So.” Akaashi scoots closer to Daishou on his couch and nuzzles his face against Daishou’s neck before looking back up at him. They’d been hanging out a little after class before Daishou had to go back to sleep. “How about a date Saturday?”

Daishou’s eyes and face light up for a second. “Someone just asked if they could have my shift on Saturday. That would work out perfectly.”

_Coincidence? I think not._

“Great.” Akaashi purrs. “This one’s on me. All you have to do is be ready by eleven.”

“Where are we going?” Daishou hums back, rocking slightly in place in apparent excitement.

“It’s a sur-prise.” Akaashi grins and bats his eyelashes a few times before giving Daishou a peck on the lips.

“I feel like I’d be afraid, but you’re so pretty that I don’t think I’d mind following you to my death.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

**. . .**

Akaashi’s beyond relieved they’re having a mostly inside date. It’s only May, but it’s hot outside already. It is beyond hot.

_Dammit global warming. This is too warm. I’mma need you to stop. Just stop. Staph._

He would’ve dressed better, but it was too hot already to care. Instead, he went for something that even Bokuto would’ve frowned at on a date: a t-shirt with the phrase “I’d hit that” and a volleyball on it, pastel blue shorts, and a snapback worn backwards.

He was still a college kid. Might as well enjoy it while he can. It wasn’t often he got to bring his strange volleyball related t-shirts out of the closet now. He was handsome enough to pull it off anyway.

When Daishou sees him, he turns around and covers his mouth with his hands to hide his laugh. Akaashi presses on the back of one of Daishou’s knees so he almost falls and has to brace the wall.

“You okay, bro?” Akaashi asks with a monotone voice and a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t even about to help his shit-eating boyfriend up.

“Did you raid Bokuto’s closet?” Daishou manages to get out between snickers.

“Nah bro. This is all me.”

“I didn’t know I was dating a dude bro.”

“Now you know.” Akaashi shrugs while studying the laughter lines on Daishou’s face. _He’s so cute. I want him to laugh more_. _Wait_. “Hold on just a minute.”

Akaashi darts back into his dorm before Daishou can respond and searches for another snapback for him to wear. He’d probably hate it, but it would still be funny as hell. Thankfully, he had the perfect one for Daishou. Or at least perfect for this moment. It was black with ‘#Swag’ embroidered on it in rainbow thread. Excited, he comes back through the door with it hidden behind his hands. Surprises were going to be the theme for the day apparently.

“Close your eyes.”

Daishou glares at him for a second in automatic response and then deliberation. He obliges when Akaashi rolls his eyes at him.

_He’s gonna hate it. I’m gonna love it._

Daishou slowly peels his eyes open and cringes. “It’s another snapback isn’t it?” He starts to reach up to grab the hat but Akaashi smacks his hand down.

“Let me have this first.”

He pulls his phone out and cuddles up next to Daishou for a selfie. Daishou’s steadily staring at the screen trying to make out what is on his head so the picture turns out looking like he’s squinting at the camera. As soon as Akaashi puts his phone done, Daishou snatches the hat off his head and reads it clearly.

“I hate it.”

Akaashi bites the insides of his mouth to keep from laughing. “That’s too bad. I thought you were cute in it. I’ll go put it up now.” He tugs at the hat in Daishou’s hand, but Daishou doesn’t loosen his grip. He just gives Akaashi a light glare that he tends to give when he’s thinking.

“I hate that I know you only want me to wear this hat because it’s funny to you and I hate that I want to wear it because it’s funny to you.”

“Ah, the ever-fateful Catch-22.” Akaashi sighs and looks off toward the ceiling. “What ever shall you do?” He turns back to Daishou and smirks.

Daishou stares at him a second longer before giving a resigned sigh and putting the snapback back on his head. “I hate you.”

“There’s a club for that.”

“Great. Give me the deets, bra.”

“I’ll send you a link after I post this on Instagram.”

“No!”

**. . .**

Akaashi drags Daishou through the streets with a small smirk playing on his lips as Daishou begrudgingly mopes behind him. Akaashi still refused to tell Daishou where they were going, and, in true fashion, he pulled a Bokuto and went in different directions before heading to the snake café. Not that Daishou had any clue that Akaashi had just been dragging him around for a while now. He just knew he was getting weird looks and Akaashi was having the time of his life.

“Are we there yet?”

Akaashi does a half turn and smirks back at him. “What are you, five?”

“I’m starting to think I regret this.”

“Is life truly lived without a few regrets?”

“Are you spouting dude bro wisdom on me? Is yolo next?”

“Yolo? You’re so old.” Akaashi pulls Daishou closer into a hug. “The kids are on yoro now. You only reincarnate once.” He gives a wide smile, but it breaks because he can’t hold back a laugh.

“I can’t believe you’re not just a pretty face. You’re also nerdy as hell.” Daishou sticks his tongue out.

“Alright nerd.” Akaashi scrunches his nose. “We’re here.” He tilts his head toward the building to their right for Daishou to look.

Daishou’s head whips over to the side and he squints to read the signs for the building. He does a tiny gasp when he, hopefully, reads the one Akaashi had planned for. “No.” His eyes twinkle and he starts dragging Akaashi toward the door.

Akaashi chuckles silently and follows calmly, enjoying his nerd boyfriend.

Inside, Daishou’s vibrating by the time they reach the host.

“Hello, how long will your stay be today?”

“Two hours.” Daishou promptly replies and reaches for his wallet. He has his wallet in his hand before he remembers he’s not alone and looks back at Akaashi with a small sheepish look on his face. “Is two hours okay?”

Akaashi covers his mouth with a small giggle. “I honestly didn’t think you’d go for as little as two hours.” He pulls his own wallet out, hip checks Daishou to pay the host, and grins back at him. “We can come back next weekend and get a few more hours in.”

Daishou does a sharp inhale of breath followed by a small squeak. “Stop talking before I say something stupid.”

“Do you gentlemen have a particular snake you’d like to pet?” the host gently interrupts.

Daishou looks back at them and with the most serious face he replies, “all of them.”

Akaashi gives another snicker. He knows Daishou is serious about that.

**. . .**

Daishou ends up holding, patting, and loving every snake. And sweet talking them. And taking pictures of them. By the end of it, the attendants are keeping a close eye on Daishou in fear that he might steal a snake or three. Akaashi finds himself watching Daishou a bit carefully too. Not that he thought his boyfriend was a bad person. Just a little, almost creepily and somewhat endearingly, attached to these snakes.

And that made Akaashi worry he’d also have to watch out for Daishou sneaking out in the middle of the night to “rescue” all the new friends he made today.

_Maybe this was a bad choice. Suguru might become a snakenapper._

Akaashi holds a few of them, but an albino licorice rat snake named Momoko-chan is his favorite. Snakes aren’t really his thing, so he mostly takes pictures and snacks. Then shops. While Daishou is enamored by all the snakes, Akaashi buys him a stuffed snake and a pencil case for some of his art supplies.

When the two hours are up, Daishou looks like he’s going to cry. Instinctively, he reaches for his wallet again.

_He’s literally the “take my money” meme._

Akaashi just raises an eyebrow at him. Next weekend he was going to have to remember to bring a book or something. They’d be stuck here until the place closed. There were snacks. It could be done. He would do it.

“We do have another adventure to go on today.” Akaashi purrs. “Not as good as snakes, or Momoko-chan here,” he pets her one last time before handing her back, “but I think you’ll still enjoy it.”

Daishou gives a small pout and parts with the ball python he’d been holding. “I’ll be back for you.”

_Hopefully not in the middle of the night._

Akaashi gives a nervous chuckle and holds his hand out for Daishou to take. Dragging him out was going to be the only way to get him out of there. He was going to do it as gently and discreetly as possible.

Outside, Daishou gives a depressed sigh. “I didn’t even know there were snake cafes in Tokyo.”

“I didn’t either until that pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san told me.” Akaashi flatly replies, still bitter about Kuroo giving him the idea, especially after seeing how much Daishou loved it.

Daishou stares at him wide-eyed for just long enough for Akaashi to think he’d said or done something wrong. And then Daishou is on him. His tongue is in Akaashi’s mouth, arms around his waist and tugging their torso’s together. He bites Akaashi’s lip softly.

“That was so sexy.”

Akaashi lets out a light, sexually frustrated sigh. “I’ll make sure to be rude to that pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san more often then.”

Daishou kisses him again slowly, but with a little less lust. “All the time.” He gives a small grin. “But, I’ll have to thank him later for passing that info along to you. And, possibly, for my new future job.”

“You put in an application already?”

“Not yet.” Daishou shakes his head with his eyes closed. “Not while I’m on a date. As soon as I get home, though,” he trails off.

_You mean not while you had snakes in the vicinity. I’m somewhat hurt that I’m not first here._

“And for some reason, I’m not at all surprised.” Akaashi brings him back closer for a hug. He runs his hands all over Daishou’s pockets instead making sure he didn’t find anything wiggling.

“Uh. What are you doing?”

“Nothing~.”

**. . .**

Instead of dragging Daishou around half the city just to keep him guessing, Akaashi goes straight to the pottery studio. He didn’t want to miss their class. Well. Since they’d left the snake café before it closed, he was determined to continue on with this date properly.

They barely make it in time and Akaashi doesn’t get to watch Daishou’s expression to see if it was a good idea or not. The instructor goes right into the basics and Akaashi’s paying attention with all his might to not get lost. He has no clue how to do anything pottery related. The only things he’s ever done with his hands is play volleyball, write essays, and, well, fun adult things.

In the middle of the instructions, Daishou leans over and bumps his shoulder on Akaashi’s. He places his head briefly on Akaashi’s shoulder before sitting back up and staring at the instructor.

_What does that mean? Was it affection? Is he tired? Bored? Yearning to go back to the snake café?_

Akaashi pauses and shakes his head.

_He definitely wants to go back to the snake café._

When the instructor is done, Akaashi turns to ask Daishou if he wants to leave, but Daishou’s already playing with his clay. His tongue is poking out and he’s trying to keep his hair out of his eyes as he leans over. Akaashi watches him for a second, enjoying him being so into it before setting to work on his own project. He had no clue what he was going to attempt or how in the hell he was going to make it happen, but he was going to try to not look like a complete idiot.

He aims to make a bowl since it _seems_ like it’ll be easy. The instructor did it so simply and quickly that Akaashi figured if he just used his head, he’d be able to make something halfway decent.

He was wrong.

By the end of their time, he can only sit there laughing at his attempt of a bowl. It’s uneven as hell and weirdly shaped and the rim was in no way near being one level. It had dips. To say the bowl had personality wouldn’t even be possible. It was ugly.

He wrinkles his nose, ready to mash it back up to a more attractive blob, but Daishou interrupts.

“Ooh. You should keep that. I want to paint it.”

Akaashi scrunches up his face and jerks over to Daishou. “You what now? Are your eyes working?”

Daishou squints and pouts back at him. “Yes, my eyes are working, you jerk. I said keep it. I can paint it and it’ll be really cool. You could put your keys in it or something.”

Akaashi gives him a flat look. “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Dude. I’m an art student. When I look at your attempt at a bowl, all I see is modern art.”

“Modern art must be shit.” Akaashi crosses his arms and grumbles. He wasn’t good at not being good at things. Some people called it being a sore loser, but he didn’t like that term either.

“Some of it is.” Daishou gives an open laugh. “But look, I made this for you.”

Akaashi’s stomach sinks. He’d tried to make something for Daishou but failed. He tentatively looks over to Daishou’s work. His stomach sinks again. He’d managed to make a very beautifully shaped mug.

“How?” He echoes back.

“Art student.” He smirks. “It’s not my first time. I never get to play with pottery though cause it’s expensive. I don’t get a class in it at university until next year.” He wrinkles his nose in exaggerated discontent at that and then rubs his nose against Akaashi’s. “I’m going to paint it before you get it, though.”

“I hate you.”

“Don’t be jealous.”

“I am.”

“Then practice.” Daishou smirks back.

“I still hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr user justoverseas gave me the idea for a public makeout when Daishou hears Akaashi call Kuroo a pain in the ass. lmao
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oopsthisisqueertoo) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oops_its_KiriBo)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for your AkaShou needs.

“I put my application in.”

Akaashi looks up startled and looks over at Daishou bleary-eyed. He’d been, begrudgingly, studying instead of making out with his boyfriend. The nerve of college. “Oh? There’s an art competition coming up soon?”

His eyebrows furrow. “No. For the snake café.”

Akaashi sighs and slowly closes his book, taking a deep breath. These types of conversations were always hard. Unless it was with Kuroo. He loved bursting his bubble. “Baby,” he starts, reaching out to caress Daishou’s hand, “stealing snakes is still theft. You won’t make it in jail. That mouth of yours is too pretty and too sassy to not get your ass handed to you.”

Daishou’s mouth drops open and his eyebrows furrow. “I’m oddly turned on by your words, but I didn’t intend on stealing snakes.”

“Really, darling? _Really_?” Akaashi squints at him for further emphasis.

“Okay! Well. It _might_ of crossed my mind.” He grumbles and crosses his arms. “But realistically I know that I don’t have the space or accessories to take care of so many snakes.”

“Oh good. You can be reasonable.”

Daishou looks away from him, arms still crossed. “For now.” He mumbles so low that Akaashi barely catches it.

Akaashi gives a small snicker and pinches the back of Daishou’s hand. “Anyway~. Have you heard back from them yet? Or did you get a lifetime ban?”

“Well~,” he turns back to Akaashi, eyes alight and genuine grin across his face, “if you must know, I happen to have an interview tomorrow.”

“I see.” Akaashi hums. “What about the coffee shop?”

Daishou’s smile dissipates. “Well.” He looks across the library and sighs. “I’ll have to quit.”

Akaashi stares at him for a bit. On one hand Daishou leaving the coffee shop would mean they’d be able to spend more time together. It was selfish, but Akaashi never claimed he was otherwise. Akaashi’s deeply buried jealousy aside, Daishou seemed to love the coffee shop. And he loved his coworkers. They even loved him. Which was admittedly the creepiest thing Akaashi had ever seen even though he dated Daishou, but hey, weirder things happened. On the other hand, Daishou loved snakes. Love was definitely an understatement, but Akaashi didn’t like to think too hard about how Daishou’s love for snakes rivaled Bokuto’s love for volleyball.

_Thank god he’s not stupidly hyper like Bokuto. I’m not sure I could handle Suguru bouncing around and telling me snake facts._

“Hey.” Akaashi pinches Daishou’s hand again before lacing their fingers. “Do what you want most.”

“Like. Sexually?”

Akaashi blinks at him a few times. “I mean. Yes? But I was trying to be supportive here.” He furrows his eyebrows and frowns. “I can’t believe you were being more perverted than me. Have I lost my touch?”

“Well you’re not touching me.” Daishou shrugs, that annoying smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh. My. God.” Akaashi groans and stuffs his face into the nearest crevice his can find. “It’s official. I’ve ruined you.”

“Aw~.” Daishou purrs a little too seductively. “Come on, you haven’t done any damage yet. You’ll have to be a lot rougher for that.”

Akaashi lets out a pterodactyl screech before throwing his book at Daishou.

**. . .**

“I put in an application.”

Akaashi looks away from the TV, confused.

_Something about this feels familiar._

“To the snake café, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s old news.” Daishou smirks back at him.

_I can’t keep up with my boyfriend’s life? The same boyfriend that goes to be before eight? The one with no social life? The one that only works, goes to class, hangs out with Marla, or hangs out with me? Am I dating more than one person? Something’s not adding up._

Akaashi squints to himself in his calculations. “Oh? What for this time?”

“Art competition.” He gives a devious smirk and rolls his eyes slightly. “To be fair I supposed submitting a piece would be more accurate.”

Akaashi gives a small gasp, eyes lighting up in excitement. Daishou hadn’t entered in anything since they’d started dating. Or, at least that Akaashi knew of. Apparently Daishou’s been leading a double life, so who was to say there hadn’t been more? Not Akaashi, that’s for sure.

“Wait.” Akaashi narrows his eyes. “Were you trying to deceive me just now?”

“Noooo~” Daishou looks toward the ceiling, unable to hide his smile. “I would never~.”

Akaashi lunges at him on the couch to pin him down. “You little shithead lying snake.” He teases while tickling him. “I _can’t_ be- _lieve_ you’d lie to me.” He goads. “The humanity! How could you dare try to make this pretty face frown?”

“There’s No. Humanity. Here!” Daishou screeches out between giggles, wiggling around trying to not get Akaashi to tickle him, but failing miserably.

Akaashi gives a snort and places his hands on Daishou’s cheeks. “I love you, but I’m pretty sure the phrase is ‘There’s no god here’.” He shakes his head lightly. “You’ll never beat me in Japanese History if you don’t even know simple things like that.”

Instead of the sassy retort Akaashi expected, Daishou’s just staring at him wide-eyed, eyes roving over Akaashi’s face, and cheeks turning red. Akaashi tries to backtrack to figure out what he said to elicit that response.

_Oh. Oh shit._

Akaashi feels the blush creeping up on his own face now. His heart starts pounding and his mouth drops open slightly. He hadn’t exactly meant to say it like that, but he had. He could take it back. He could say that it was just a habit. That it was a phrase. Slang, if you will. That it didn’t mean anything.

Except that wasn’t exactly true.

Yeah, he hadn’t meant to tell Daishou like that. It wasn’t even on the list of things to think about. But, somehow, it felt natural. It’s not like he didn’t love Daishou. It was just his first time telling someone he’d dated that. The last person he’d told that he loved them was Bokuto. That wasn’t romantic love. At least he didn’t think.

“I—”

Daishou clamps his hands over Akaashi’s mouth. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain. I know it was just a figure of speech. It was still nice to hear though.”

“I.” Akaashi swallows, moving Daishou’s hand away from his mouth. “I did say it—. It did come out as a figure of speech.” Daishou tries to turn his head away, his eyes getting watery. Rejection had never been a strong point for him. Probably why he was so stubborn. Akaashi leans down and rests their foreheads together. He can feel a little bit of wetness on Daishou’s face. “ _But_ ,” he presses on, “it’s not untrue. I—. I never really thought of it before. I’ve never even seriously dated someone before you.” He smiles, brushing his lips against Daishou’s. “I love you Suguru.” He gives a soft kiss on the lips before hiding his face between Daishou’s neck and the couch and wrapping his arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

Daishou wraps his arms around Akaashi and hugs him back tightly before turning to whisper in Akaashi’s ear. “I love you too.”

They lay there for a few minutes not saying anything, only feeling the warmth of each other’s embrace, and hiding flushed cheeks.

**. . .**

It’s not until later that Akaashi fully realizes that he told Daishou that he loved him. He screams into his pillow before seeking Kuroo out.

Kuroo’s sitting on the couch, controller in his hand, game paused, head staring at Akaashi’s door with both eyebrows raised. “Uh. Hey sunshine.” He starts while Akaashi marches across the room and plops down into a chair. “Care to share?”

“How long were you and Bokuto-san dating before he told you he loved you?” He gives a cringe. “Though I’m not sure why anyone would want to tell you that.”

Kuroo gives a scoff. “What makes you think he said it first?”

Akaashi gives him a blank look.

“Alright.” Kuroo groans before rubbing the back of his head. “Immediately? It was part of his confession. An over-enthusiastic one, I might add.” He hums for a second and rocks. “Just like him.” He gives a soft smile.

“Yeah. You don’t deserve him. Moving on.” Akaashi hums, still on a mission. “How long did it take for you to say it back?”

“Like 2.5 seconds?”

“You’re not very helpful.”

“What the matter? That snake tell you he loves you and you don’t know how to get out of it? I keep telling you that you can just tell him you fell in love with me. It’s totally believable. I’m a hot catch, after all.” He un-pauses his game and sticks a cookie halfway in his mouth.

“Ew. And no. I told him that I loved him.”

Kuroo drops the cookie from his mouth, the controller, and dies on the game. He does a slow turn toward Akaashi, his face full of bewilderment. “You what?” He croaks.

Akaashi gives a small snicker. “I told him I loved him.”

“Okay.” Kuroo jumps up from the couch. “I’m kicking his ass!”

Akaashi barely gets “What?” from his mouth before he has to run after Kuroo. He wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist and tugs him backward.

“Let me go! He doesn’t deserve you!”

“And you don’t deserve Bokuto-san but I don’t try to kick your ass.”

Kuroo halts and grumbles before turning around in Akaashi’s arms and studying his face. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yeah.”

He gives a sigh and rubs his forehead. “Then why are you asking about when Bo and I told each other?” He stops rubbing his head and snaps his attention back to Akaashi. “Unless he didn’t say it back?” His eyes grow wide and he turns back around. “I’ll kill him!”

Akaashi rolls his eyes and pinches under Kuroo’s armpits. “It’s not like that. I just didn’t know if it was too soon. It kind of came out accidentally.” He mutters the last part, looking away from Kuroo.

Kuroo gives a few sniffles. “I can’t believe my child is finally confiding with me. I knew you didn’t hate me.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes extra hard this time and lightly punches Kuroo on the chest.

“But nah. If it’s true, it’s not too soon.” He holds Akaashi’s hand that’s still resting on his chest. “I’m happy that you’re happy. Even if it is with that annoying fucker.”

Akaashi gives a snort.

“But don’t tell Bo. He’s not ready for that yet.” Kuroo chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oopsthisisqueertoo) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oops_its_KiriBo)


End file.
